Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem
by Sahad
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - C'est la fin de l'année scolaire, Tom va enfin pouvoir profiter des vacances! ... Non...? Comment ça, non?
1. La Colo de l'horreur

**Titre : Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem (Coucou, vous avez un problème)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Merci Smi-chan pour le bouquin que tu m'as prêté pour cette histoire (''Deux pour une'' de Erich Kästner ou encore le film ''A nous quatre'' pour ceux/celles qui connaissent), l'idée s'en rapproche... Beaucoup trop peut-être mais quand on a des jumeaux sous la main... ! (rire)

Note 2 : Leur âge ne correspond pas à leur vie réelle : dans cette histoire, Tom n'apprendra pas à jouer de la guitare à six ans, mais plus tard...

Note 3 : Je pensais faire un one-shot passablement long mais finalement ça sera par chapitres... Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 :**

Tom était fou de joie, c'était les vacances ! Adieu école miteuse, au revoir cours barbants, professeur lassant et bonjour jours de soleil, salut copains, coucou longues journées de fainéantise ! Le jeune garçon ne s'attarda pas dans son établissement scolaire et marcha bon train, saluant tous les petits commerçants qu'il croisait, les connaissant tous depuis ses plus lointains souvenirs. Il connaissait ce quartier comme sa poche pour y avoir fait les quatre cent coups avec ses amis ; tous le connaissaient pour être un garçon au caractère indomptable et d'une espièglerie redoutable. On le remarquait facilement à cause de son physique : il avait des traits fins, un regard vif couleur noisette et un piercing au coin gauche de la lèvre inférieure ; il se promenait également toujours vêtu de vêtements larges, un bandana noir lui barrant le front et recouvrant le sommet de son crâne, de celui-ci s'échappaient de longues dreads châtain clair qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il n'était pas particulièrement belliqueux, mais quand on le cherchait, on le trouvait. De plus, il n'insultait pas les autres, il leur mettait simplement la vérité sous le nez, ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'ils s'énervaient.

« Je suis rentré ! » clama l'écolier en passant la porte d'entrée.

« Guten Tag ! » lança son père en passant devant lui pour aller dans la cuisine.

« Tu vas à la cuisine, toi ? » s'étonna Tom.

« Oui, je vais préparer du café. »

Du café... Le petit hocha lentement la tête : le café ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Il s'avança avec son sac dans le salon et alla saluer une jeune femme : lorsque son père allait lui-même faire du café, cela voulait forcément dire qu'il y avait une visiteuse assez mignonne, etc... Une collègue de travail ou autre qui tournait autour de son père. Et son paternel n'était pas du genre à comprendre très vite, sauf lorsqu'on lui mettait la chose juste sous le nez, à savoir déclaration d'amour, demande en mariage, et tous ces trucs gnangnans qui horripilaient l'écolier. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air méchante ou hautaine, c'était déjà ça, elle avait des cheveux teints en blonds et coupés au carré, une peau claire, des mains et des jambes fines, vêtue d'un tailleur noir ; le petit garçon la détailla un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle lui parlait :

« Tu dois être Tom, ravie de te rencontrer. »

« Oh, oui, excusez-moi. » sourit-il. « Et vous vous devez être Marina, non ? »

« Heu... Non. » nia-t-elle, légèrement déstabilisée.

« Ah non ? » sembla s'étonner le petit. « Elena, alors ? »

« Non, plus... » souffla la jeune femme, ramenant sa main contre sa poitrine.

« Ou Barbara ? » poursuivit l'écolier sur un ton innocent. « Non ! Des cheveux blonds, vous devez être Andréa ! »

« Non, je m'appelle Nicola. » répondit sèchement l'intéressée.

« Ah, schuldi. » s'excusa Tom. « C'est que mon père ramène tellement de femmes à la maison que je n'arrive jamais à me rappeler des noms. Mais promis, je n'oublierai pas le vôtre. »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » siffla la femme. « Je sais où se trouve la porte, merci. »

Sur ce, elle attrapa son sac et partit, furieuse. Le petit garçon la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il tira la langue : c'était tellement facile. Son père revint dans le salon avec un plateau et s'étonna de ne pas la voir :

« Ben... Où est passée Nicola ? »

« Son portable a sonné, un appel urgent et elle est partie avant que je n'ai pu lui dire ''au revoir''. » répondit Tom en haussant les épaules.

« Décidément. Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes. » plaisanta l'homme.

« Moi non plus. » sourit le garçon en remettant son sac sur son épaule. « Je vais dans ma chambre. »

Il allait s'exécuter lorsque son père le retint, l'interpellant. L'écolier lui adressa un regard interrogateur, puis s'approcha, son vis-à-vis lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Tom sentit une certaine anxiété l'envahir, se posant quelques questions : son paternel avait-il vu clair dans son jeu ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il avait affirmé qu'il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes. Alors pourquoi cet air préoccupé ? L'homme semblait pensif, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre ; de longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total. Le petit garçon haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, p'pa ? » demanda-t-il, s'impatientant.

« Bon, écoute. Tu es un grand garçon, maintenant, tu es en CM1 et... » commença-t-il.

« Je suis en CM2, p'pa... » corrigea le petit garçon, non sans un soupir. « J'ai dix ans. »

« Oui, bon, donc tu es en CM2 et je me suis dit que par conséquent, tu comprendrais parfaitement ma décision... »

Tom sentit une sueur froide lui venir : son père n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il avait trouvé une femme qui ferait une excellente mère pour lui et qu'il voulait se remarier, après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné à les faire partir ! Il n'allait pas lui faire ça ! Pas lui ! C'était impossible ! Il... !

« Je vais déménager quelques pièces dans la maison, aussi, j'ai pensé que le mieux serait que tu ailles en colonie de vacances. »

L'enfant sentit sa mâchoire descendre, il en était bouche bée. Une colonie de vacances ? Non, mais il ne fallait pas rêver, non plus ! Il fronça les sourcils :

« Mais p'pa ! »

« Ecoute mon garçon, tu as neuf ans et... »

« Dix ! » le coupa à nouveau Tom.

« Si tu veux. » son père balaya l'interruption d'un geste de la main. « Donc tu es en âge de comprendre que je ne pourrais pas t'avoir dans les pattes tout le temps non plus et... »

« Mais je suis grand ! » protesta l'écolier. « J'ai pas besoin d'une colonie de vacances ! Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi tout seul et... ! De toute manière, j'irai pas ! »

« Tom... »

« J'irai pas, j'te dis ! »

**OoOoO**

« Saleté de vieux... » grommela le petit garçon, au fond du bus, les pieds appuyés contre le dossier devant lui, bras croisés, boudeur.

Et voilà, à peine était-il en vacances que les ennuis commençaient. Il n'avait rien demandé, lui ! Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire comme quoi il était assez grand pour comprendre, etc... ? La colonie de vacances, c'était bien pour les bébés ! Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses bras alors qu'il serrait les dents, il bouillonnait littéralement de rage ; lui faire ça, comment avait-il osé ? En plus, ce n'était pas la porte à côté : il venait de faire deux heures et demie de train, plus ce bus... D'ailleurs ça faisait combien de temps qu'ils roulaient ? L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se renfrogna encore plus : cela faisait une heure qu'il était dans ce bus. Son père allait l'entendre à son retour... !

Le bus ne s'arrêta que trois bons quarts d'heure plus tard, dans une sorte de petit village : il y avait une succession de bungalows en bois brun, le contour des portes et des fenêtres jurant avec le reste par leur blanc immaculé, les portes saumon... Mais quelle horreur ! Tom se retint de vomir, s'écrasant encore plus dans son siège. Il ne voulait absolument pas mettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil ! Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'était pas Alice aux pays des merveilles, non plus !

« Tom, c'est ça ? » lança une voix à côté de lui.

« WAS ? » répondit agressivement l'intéressé.

« Ouh là, du calme. C'était juste pour te dire qu'il fallait descendre du bus. On est arrivé. »

C'était un moniteur. Il devait avoir dans les vingt - vingt-trois ans, des yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns, un air un peu bovin... Le petit garçon le considéra un moment avant de se détourner :

« J'veux pas. »

« Pardon ? » s'étonna son vis-à-vis.

« Je refuse de mettre les pieds ici, point barre. » répondit sèchement Tom, toujours assis en boule.

« Bah, tu sais, un camp de vacances, ce n'est pas la mort... »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui chantait ? L'enfant reporta sur le jeune homme un regard à la fois irrité et perplexe, ne comprenant pas le sens de ces mots. Le moniteur poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Bon, si c'est ta première colo, c'est normal d'appréhender un peu mais... »

« NON MAIS EST-CE QUE J'AI UNE TÊTE A AVOIR LES BOULES D'UN PUTAIN DE CAMP DE VACANCES DE MERDE ? » explosa Tom.

L'écolier attrapa son sac et sortit du bus d'un pas furibond, remarquant au dernier moment qu'il marchait sur de la terre rouge : ses tennis blanches avaient à présent une belle couleur rouille. Il souffla un bon coup, levant les yeux au ciel : il fallait rester zen, surtout rester zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen... Il fit quelques pas en avant, rejoignant le reste de ses ''camarades''. Tout le monde s'était regroupé autour de la directrice, une femme qui devait avoir dans les cinquante ans, des cheveux oscillant entre le châtain et le blond, l'air avenant ; elle leur souhaitait la bienvenue et leur expliquait comment allait se passer la répartition des bungalows. Tom n'écoutait que d'une oreille bien distraite puisque, dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il s'en irait, rentrerait chez lui et pousserait sa beuglante ; c'était le programme qu'il s'était fixé. Son regard se hasarda tout de même sur le reste des enfants qui étaient présents : il fut surpris de constater qu'en réalité il y avait énormément de garçons et de filles plus grands que lui et un bon nombre probablement plus âgés. Il soupira : il n'aimait pas être pris de haut et ça s'annonçait mal.

« Eh, Tom, on t'appelle. » lui lança une voix.

« Hm ? »

L'intéressé se tourna vers celui qui lui avait parlé : il était un peu plus petit que lui, des yeux noisette, des cheveux châtains-blonds... Son visage lui donnait vaguement une sensation de déjà vu.

« J'te connais ? » lança Tom sans plus de tact.

« Heu... Je m'appelle Gustav, j'étais dans ta classe cette année. » répondit son vis-à-vis, légèrement surpris.

« Ah... Oui, bien sûr. »

Il ne s'en souvenait absolument pas. Mais quelle importance ? Le petit garçon aux dreads s'avança jusqu'à la directrice qui lui remit les clés de son bungalow, avec un large sourire qu'il ne lui rendit même pas. Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'étiquette qui accompagnait la clé, il déchiffra l'écriture en patte de mouche : n°13.

« Sympa la coïncidence. » soupira Tom en la fourrant dans sa poche.

Il prit son sac dans la soute du bus et suivit les pancartes qui indiquaient les numéros des petites cabanes en bois. Des pas attirèrent son attention, se retournant, il aperçut une fille qui le suivait : elle devait avoir à peu près son âge, des cheveux noirs coupés assez courts et parsemés de mèches rouges, des traits fins et un anneau ornant son sourcil droit ; son haut sans manche bleu marine avait un col de chemise blanc et dévoilait des bras minces qui semblaient avoir bien du mal à traîner un sac plus large qu'elle. Le petit garçon la considéra un moment avant de se détourner et de poursuivre son chemin en direction de son bungalow, portant son propre sac sur son épaule du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Arrivé devant la porte de la petite cabane, il prit les clés qui se trouvaient dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte : c'était une chambre assez grande, comportant deux lits simples séparés par un bon mètre et demi. Tom n'attendit pas et posa son sac sur le lit qui se trouvait le plus loin de la fenêtre, s'installant à côté en tailleur, il soupira profondément, ses yeux se baladant autour de lui.

Au-dessus de chacun des lits, il y avait une petite étagère pour leur permettre de disposer des affaires. Près de la tête des lits se tenait une table de nuit aux allures de commode que les deux colocataires devraient se partager, il y avait également un tiroir divisé en deux par une petite palette de bois et... Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'écolier se redressa un peu, puis choisit de s'allonger : il n'avait pas fermé à clé, si quelqu'un voulait entrer, il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur la poignée. C'était à la portée du premier crétin venu. On frappa à nouveau.

« C'est ouvert ! » lança-t-il.

« Tu peux m'aider ? »

Tom haussa un sourcil : aider ? Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir, se retrouvant face à la fille qu'il avait aperçue quelques minutes plus tôt. Celle-ci semblait essoufflée, les bras pendant vers la hanse du sac qu'elle traînait derrière elle ; le garçon l'observa pendant quelques instants, s'attirant un regard interrogateur :

« Tu peux te pousser, s'il te plaît ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répliqua l'écolier, sur la défensive.

« Entrer. » répondit la fillette sans se démonter.

« Pardon ? » il avait dû mal comprendre.

« Je voudrais entrer dans mon bungalow. »

Tom fronça les sourcils. ''Son'' bungalow ? Elle y allait fort, celle-là ! Il s'écarta néanmoins de la porte : il allait régler ça avec les moniteurs à l'heure du dîner : il ne pouvait pas partager sa cabane avec une fille ! Cette dernière entra et posa son sac sur le lit restant, soufflant un bon coup, puis posa son regard sur son vis-à-vis, le détaillant un moment de ses yeux couleur chocolat au lait ; Tom lui rendant un regard presque mauvais, elle esquissa un sourire qui découvrait toutes ses dents blanches :

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Ça te regarde ? » lâcha son interlocuteur, se rendant à son lit, restant tout de même à bonne distance de cette intruse.

« Ben, oui. Vu qu'on va devoir passer près d'un mois dans la même chambre... » répondit-elle.

« Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait. » la coupa Tom.

« Si, si. » lui assura sa vis-à-vis en hochant la tête, secouant sa tignasse noire et rouge. « Je dors dans la cabane numéro treize. »

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules et ouvrit son sac, farfouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit un livre, un manga. Le regard de sa colocataire sembla s'illuminer alors que son visage se fendait dans un nouveau sourire plein de dents :

« Toi aussi, tu aimes les manga ? »

« Ouais... » acquiesça l'intéressé en soupirant : elle n'allait décidément pas le laisser tranquille.

« Cool, comme ça, on aura au moins un truc en commun. » rit-elle.

Tom se contenta d'hocher la tête, il s'en moquait magistralement d'avoir un point commun avec cette fille bizarre. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence ecclésiastique, chacun des enfants étant sur son lit, l'écolier soupira et se retourna, faisant face à sa colocataire :

« Tu vas me fixer longtemps comme ça ? »

« J'ai pas le droit ? » sembla-t-elle s'étonner.

« Ça m'énerve, alors arrête. » lui lança Tom.

La fillette le considéra un moment avant d'hausser les épaules et de se lever. Le garçon la scruta jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie du bungalow, puis un frisson lui parcourut le dos : cette fille avait presque le même timbre de voix que lui, c'était horrible ! Il n'avait pas une voix de gamine quand même ! Soit dit en passant, elle était aussi grande que lui, ce qui l'énervait encore plus.euHeuH Il laissa tomber son manga dans son sac et se rallongea, croisant les bras derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond, pensif : il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de partir et de rentrer chez lui. Mais il ne connaissait pas suffisamment le camp pour se permettre de partir si vite et même si c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans une colonie de vacances, il se doutait bien que les moniteurs feraient des rondes pour savoir si tout allait bien. Il soupira profondément : maintenant qu'il y était, il se disait que sa fuite ne serait peut-être pas aussi aisée qu'il ne l'avait pensé...

« Tom ? »

L'intéressé releva la tête vers la porte, y apercevant le garçon blond-châtain qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Le gamin aux dreads chercha pendant quelques secondes ce nom qui lui échappait puis finit par jeter l'éponge :

« Was ? »

« On va manger, tu viens ? » proposa son vis-à-vis.

« J'arrive. »

Tom se redressa péniblement et descendit de son lit. Apparemment, celui qui était venu le chercher l'attendait patiemment à la porte du bungalow, il le guida en direction du réfectoire qui grouillait déjà de gamins. Plutôt que de rester seul, Tom suivit son vis-à-vis jusqu'à une table où se tenaient d'autres garçons ; une fois installé, il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la salle, se demandant où pouvait être cette fille bizarre. Il la trouva attablée avec d'autres filles et quelques garçons, elle souriait mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle s'ennuyait en écoutant parler sa voisine.

« T'en veux ? »

L'écolier revint rapidement à lui, remarquant le plat que lui tendait un garçon de sa table, il l'attrapa, remercia son vis-à-vis d'un signe de tête et se servit : il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se mêler à la discussion et demeura presque muet pendant toute la durée du repas, écoutant distraitement ce qui était dit. Il apprit néanmoins que celui qui était venu le chercher s'appelait Gustav et que celui qui lui avait passé le plat, un grand brun au sourire facile, Georg. Ce furent à peu près les seules choses qu'il jugea utiles à retenir pendant leur conversation. Mais son regard revenait sans cesse sur cette fille, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi on l'avait mise dans le même bungalow que lui, pourquoi pas avec une fille ? Une autre conversation attira son attention : à la table voisine, un garçon discutait avec l'un des moniteurs :

« Tu veux changer de bungalow ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

Tom risqua un coup d'œil : le garçon devait être un peu plus jeune que lui, des cheveux noirs en bataille, les larmes aux yeux et la morve au nez, un pleurnichard... Tout bien considéré, la compagnie de cette fille n'était peut-être pas si mal et, de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester bien longtemps. Prétextant un mal de ventre, il retourna dans sa chambre, échappant ainsi au jeu organisé le soir même ; il n'avait pas envie de se mêler à cette foule, préférant la quiétude de son bungalow. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, profitant de la fraîcheur des draps. De la tranquillité, il ne demandait rien de plus. Et puis il fallait qu'il trouve un plan pour s'échapper !

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. Une fille différente

**Titre : Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem (Coucou, vous avez un problème)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Je sais pas si c'est un problème de ou mon pc, mais je ne reçois pas les alertes de reviews, donc si j'en oublie, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.

Note 2 : Suite à plusieurs reviews qui me posaient la question, je réponds : Tom et Bill sont bien jumeau mais ne se connaissent pas dans cette fic.

Note 3 : réponses aux reviews !

Vanity : Ce n'est pas qu'il ne le reconnaît pas, c'est tout simplement qu'il ne le connaît pas. Et Tom... Et bien, je le voyais bien en gamin exécrable à ses heures. Voilà, héhéhé...

MX: C'est vrai que tu es arrivé beaucoup plus loin... Et ça me fait plaisir que tu relises cette fic... Merci de m'appeler sadique, j'en suis heureux/se !

FurtiV : Me tape pas ! C'était pour faire une ch'tite surprise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Alia : N'est-ce pas qu'il est mignon, le p'tit Tom ? Héhé... Comme je l'ai dit à Vanity, ce n'est pas que Tom ne reconnaît pas Bill, c'est qu'il ne le connaît pas.

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Eh... »

Il sentit quelque chose le secouer. S'arrachant peu à peu des bras de Morphée, il plissa les yeux, les entrouvrant légèrement pour savoir ce qu'on lui voulait. Le visage de la fille lui apparut, sa main le secouant doucement par l'épaule.

« Eh... »

« Was... ? » articula Tom d'une voix pâteuse, n'ayant pas la force de se lever pour lui parler.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hn... ? » remettant ses idées en place, le jeune garçon se souvint de sa simulation de douleur intestinale. « Ah... Ja. »

« Ah bon... » sa vis-à-vis hocha la tête. « Je te laisse quand même ça là. »

Accompagnant ses dires, elle déposa une petite boîte de comprimés sur la table de nuit ; Tom les considéra un long moment avant de reporter son regard sur sa colocataire : elle s'était changée et portait un marcel et un short assorti. Le regard du jeune garçon se posa alors sur le réveil qu'il y avait sur la table de nuit, il était 23h36... Le jeu venait probablement de finir... Quoique, pour le premier soir, il fallait s'attendre à ce que les moniteurs les envoient se coucher vers 22h. L'avait-elle veillé ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa vis-à-vis : celle-ci se glissait sous ses draps.

_« Elle est vraiment plate comme fille... »_ pensa Tom. _« Même dans ma classe, je suis sûr que les filles avaient plus de poitrine. »_

Il ne mit guère longtemps à replonger dans le sommeil, sombrant dans un monde noir, sans rêve...

**OoOoO**

« Debout là-dedans ! » lança une voix.

On donnait des coups dans la porte pour accompagner l'ordre. Tom grogna et consentit à ouvrir un œil, le jour s'était levé et le réveil affichait 08h10 ; le jeune garçon soupira et passa une main dans ses dreads, se frottant doucement le crâne, émergeant lentement. Son regard balaya la pièce éclairée et alla se poser sur le lit de sa voisine : la fillette ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir un œil, en position fœtale, les draps ne couvrant que partiellement son corps, dénudant ses jambes et son buste. Ses cheveux sang et nuit s'étalaient sur l'oreiller tout autour de sa tête, dessinant une auréole sombre sous son profil clair ; Tom hésita quelques instants avant de poser sa main sur son épaule et de la secouer doucement :

« Eh... »

« Hnnnn... » grommela son interlocutrice en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il faut se lever. » lui annonça-t-il.

« Je veux pas. » grogna-t-elle en retour, prête à retourner dans le monde des rêves.

« C'est le moniteur qui l'a dit. » insista le garçon.

La fillette se redressa finalement, son marcel ayant légèrement glissé sur une de ses fines épaules, elle se frotta un œil de la main, encore à moitié endormie. Tom la considéra un moment, comme hypnotisé ; elle n'était pas moche, loin de là, plutôt mignonne même. Cette pensée frappa le jeune châtain qui détourna rapidement le regard, préférant se concentrer sur le pas de la porte qui lui semblait tout à coup incroyablement intéressant.

''_Mais pourquoi je tourne la tête, moi ?''_ s'interrogea-t-il intérieurement sans pour autant reporter son attention sur sa vis-à-vis.

Cette dernière s'extirpa de son lit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, manquant de peu de goûter à la porte, elle ne semblait pas très matinale. De son côté, Tom attendit patiemment qu'elle soit sortie pour aller prendre sa douche et s'habilla directement dans la salle de bain, tout comme l'avait fait sa compagne de chambre quelques minutes à peine avant lui. Lorsqu'il sortit, attachant son bandana sur sa tête, la cabane était vide.

''_Ils sont probablement allés prendre le petit déjeuner...''_

Tom ferma la porte du bungalow et se rendit au réfectoire où il retrouva Georg et Gustav, remarquant avec un minimum de soulagement qu'il se souvenait de leurs prénoms respectifs ; il ne prêta à nouveau qu'une oreille bien distraite à la conversation, mais son regard ne courait pas dans la salle cette fois-ci, au contraire, l'écolier semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il revoyait dans son esprit l'air endormi de celle qui partageait son bungalow, ses doigts fins qui avaient frotté son œil, ses cheveux en bataille... Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'intéresse ? Tom fronça les sourcils, pensif : d'ordinaire, il ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup aux filles ; il était bien sorti avec certaines de sa classe, mais c'était plus par curiosité de la chose que par un réel sentiment d'affection. Qu'est-ce que celle-là pouvait bien avoir de plus que les autres ?

''_Bah, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle est bizarre.''_ pensa le garçon aux dreads.

Oui, c'était sûrement cela, elle l'intriguait et c'était tout. Il essaya vaguement de reprendre le fil de la conversation avec les autres garçons de sa table mais renonça bien vite : de toute évidence, il n'arriverait pas à comprendre sans avoir suivi le début et puis, il fallait l'admettre, il s'en moquait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils changèrent de sujet que Tom se joignit à eux, au grand bonheur de ses interlocuteurs qui l'accueillaient avec joie dans la conversation ; le petit déjeuner se passa donc dans la bonne humeur et les plaisanteries.

« Bon, tout le monde ! » appela le moniteur. « On va organiser une balle aux prisonniers, ça vous va ? »

L'ovation qui s'éleva servit de réponse, tous les enfants étant partants pour se lancer dans le jeu. Les moniteurs les emmenèrent sur un grand terrain plat à l'herbe verte, les délimitations étaient faites par des plots de couleur, largement séparés ; les gamins excités furent difficiles à calmer pour faire les deux équipes. Mais la plupart ne se connaissant pas, ils se désignaient du doigt en accompagnant leur geste d'un misérable ''toi''. Tom se retrouva dans la même équipe que Gustav, sa voisine de bungalow était, elle, dans le camp adverse ; elle lui adressa d'ailleurs un sourire amusé, le défiant du regard. Le châtain haussa un sourcil puis les lui rendit ; il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ni comment mais il ne voulait pas se casser la tête sur la question : cette fille l'amusait, l'intriguait.

Le coup d'envoi du ballon fut donné, le jeu débuta doucement, mais les lancers se firent de plus en plus rapides et violents, Tom peinait à esquiver la balle. Une fillette se mit à pleurer parce qu'elle avait été touchée, ce qui suscita une polémique dans l'équipe, les garçons affirmant que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne fallait pas jouer avec les filles et les intéressées leur répondaient simplement d'aller se faire voir. Les moniteurs calmèrent les querelleurs et menacèrent d'arrêter le jeu ; les enfants semblèrent se calmer, mais il n'en était rien : en réalité, les joueurs prirent un malin plaisir à lancer le ballon de toutes leurs forces. Ce dernier, sortant de la prison tel un boulet de canon, frôla Tom qui l'évita de justesse, sifflant à ses oreilles. Un bruit sourd suivit. Le jeune garçon se retourna, curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : sa colocataire venait apparemment d'attraper le ballon en plein vol et elle fonçait à présent sur ses adversaires, leur jetant le cadeau. Gustav fut touché. Relevant les yeux et croisant le regard de Tom, elle lui adressa un sourire satisfait et empli de fierté : elle le mettait au défi de faire mieux, faisant naître un nouveau sourire sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

Le garçon aux dreads attendit simplement que son coéquipier traverse le terrain et lui envoie la balle ; il la réceptionna à l'aide de son torse et la laissa retomber, juste assez pour donner un violent coup de pied dedans. Georg fut l'heureux élu de ce tir boulet de canon qu'il reçut dans le ventre. Etait-ce bien règlementaire ? Bah, quelle importance ? Tom se tourna vers son ''ennemie'' et lui servit à nouveau un sourire plein d'arrogance, auquel elle répondit sans attendre. Le ballon entre les mains, elle semblait déjà savourer sa victoire, ses doigts courant sur la surface convexe et irrégulière de son arme, la caressant délicatement, le regard brillant d'une envie de vaincre ; elle prit de l'élan et tira le ballon de toutes ses forces en direction de son camarade de chambre. Tom écarquilla les yeux en voyant approcher cette furie, trébucha et tomba à la renverse, se retrouvant dans l'incapacité de s'échapper, il reçut le ballon en plein torse, se retrouvant le souffle coupé. C'était comme si un énorme poids reposait sur sa poitrine et empêchait ses poumons de se remplir ; il toussait tout ce qu'il pouvait, se sentant étouffer. Relevant la tête, son regard croisa celui de son adversaire, elle le fixait, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, apparemment amusée ; le jeune garçon aux dreads serra les dents et, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de perler le long de ses joues, il calma sa respiration. Se remettant debout, il saisit le ballon et se rendit dans la ''prison'' :

« Bienvenue chez les boulets. » plaisanta l'un des prisonniers.

Tom leva vers cet inconscient un regard terriblement noir, visiblement vexé de se retrouver là, il répondit sèchement :

« Prend pas ton cas pour une généralité. »

Ceci étant dit, le garçon aux dreads se tourna vers le terrain, fusillant sa colocataire du regard : elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. En retour à cette œillade mauvaise, la fillette se contenta de poser ses poings sur ses hanches, un sourire toujours bien présent : elle le défiait de la toucher...

« Tes désirs sont des ordres. » ricana Tom.

Son regard balaya rapidement l'aire de jeu et le garçon tendit le ballon à Gustav, ce dernier lui adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur qui fit sourire Tom :

« Sors d'ici. »

Gustav haussa un sourcil, scrutant son vis-à-vis avec curiosité, le sourire que celui-ci affichait cachait quelque chose. Il hocha la tête et saisit le ballon. A la grande surprise des autres, il n'eût aucun mal à sortir de la prison, retournant sur le terrain ; il ne savait pas spécialement ce que Tom avait en tête mais il avait choisi de lui faire confiance. Récupérant la balle sans trop de mal, il fit mine de viser la colocataire de son ami, celle-ci eût un mouvement de recul, se rapprochant de la prison.

''_C'était donc ça...''_

Il tira suffisamment fort pour donner un aspect agressif à son attaque. La fille ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir et esquiva le ballon, mais elle comprit le but de la manœuvre au moment même où Tom intercepta la balle, un large sourire aux lèvres :

« Du bist tod. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La fillette laissa échapper un cri de douleur en recevant le ballon dans le flanc ; elle grimaçait mais personne n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de la douleur ou du fait d'avoir été touchée. Le jeune garçon affichait un sourire de vainqueur, la toisant du regard :

« T'as perdu. »

Elle était effectivement la seule de son équipe encore sur le terrain. Les cris de victoire de l'équipe adverse retentissaient avec force, tous sautaient de joie, heureux et fiers d'avoir gagné. Tom souriait toujours, mais il arrêta en voyant sa vis-à-vis étirer ses lèvres : elle souriait ?

« Tu as gagné cette fois-ci, mais je te battrai. »

Cette annonce évoqua chez le jeune garçon un mélange de surprise et d'excitation : Tom ne reculait devant aucun défi. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête et alla rejoindre les autres membres de son équipe, mêlant ses cris aux leurs. De son côté, la fillette se releva, époussetant son jean ; un sourire étirait la commissure de ses lèvres, mais il disparut bien vite à l'arrivée d'un garçon de son équipe :

« Pourquoi t'as pas évité la balle ? » demanda-t-il agressivement.

« Parce j'en ai pas eu le temps. » répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

« Pff... De toute façon, c'était couru d'avance. Faut pas prendre de filles si on veut gagner. » cracha-t-il.

L'intéressée releva lentement les yeux vers lui, son regard semblait plus noir que les abysses ; elle n'était pas très grande et plutôt maigrichonne mais l'expression de son visage suffit à faire reculer son interlocuteur, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de l'attraper par le col de son t-shirt.

« De un, je trouve que t'es mal placé pour me dire ça, Mr j'ai-été-le-premier-touché. De deux, t'en as touché aucun. De trois, t'es qu'un con fini et de quatre, apparemment y'a pas que dans le cerveau que t'as de la merde, dans les yeux aussi ! »

Sur ce, elle repoussa son interlocuteur avec force et s'en alla bon train, ignorant le coup de sifflet de rassemblement : elle était visiblement hors d'elle. Georg avait assisté à la scène et lui emboîta le pas, se demandant où elle allait ; il ne la rattrapa qu'un peu plus tard, à proximité des bungalows. Elle s'était assise à même le sol et se passait la main dans les cheveux, l'air fatigué.

« Eh, ça va ? »

« Hm ? » elle se tourna vers lui. « Ah, oui, ça va. »

« A ta place, je lui en aurais collé une à ce type. » ricana le brun en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Bah, c'était qu'un con... » soupira-t-elle, un mince sourire revenant sur ses lèvres. « Et comme on dit : ''la merde, ça éclabousse.'' »

Le garçon éclata de rire : cette gamine ne manquait pas de répartie, c'était amusant. Il lui tendit une main :

« Je m'appelle Georg, enchanté. »

« Bill, de même. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration : le brun fixa un long moment le visage souriant qui se tenait devant lui, enregistrant les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Ceci fait, il s'autorisa à extérioriser sa pensée :

« Bill... C'est pas très féminin comme nom... »

« Je suis un garçon. » répliqua l'androgyne. « Mais les gens se trompent souvent. »

« On va dire que t'as pas un physique des plus virils. » rit son vis-à-vis.

« Je sais... » soupira Bill. « Mais bon, j'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour une fille. »

« J'imagine. » Georg tapota l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

« Hm... C'est moi ou t'es déçu que je sois un garçon ? »

Le brun rougit violemment à cette remarque, faisant rire son interlocuteur : il avait vu juste. Bill se calma et, un sourire parant toujours ses lèvres, reprit :

« Alors ? »

« Ben... Ouais, un peu... » avoua Georg. « Mais j'aime que les filles. »

« Ça tombe bien, t'es pas mon type. »

Le jeune androgyne ne pensait pas à mal en disant cela, mais bizarrement ses paroles blessèrent quelque peu son vis-à-vis. Toutefois, ce que ce dernier trouvait le plus étrange c'était ce ''t'es pas mon type''.

« Tu aimes... Les garçons ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je n'aime pas les filles. » répondit Bill en haussant les épaules.

« C'est bizarre ! » s'exclama Georg.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda son interlocuteur, surpris.

« Ben... Parce que les garçons, ça aime les filles. » répliqua le brun, comme si cela coulait de source.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Bill.

« Ben, heu... Parce que c'est comme ça. »

« Ah... » l'androgyne sembla pensif. « Mais moi... Je n'aime pas les filles et pourtant je suis un garçon. »

« Mais tu restes bien avec des filles au repas. » lui fit remarquer son vis-à-vis.

« Parce que je ne veux pas manger tout seul. »

Georg hocha la tête, ce n'était pas une réponse stupide. Bill était vu comme une fille par beaucoup de personnes dans le camp, cela ne devait pas toujours être facile pour lui... Mais Georg avait beau le détailler, il trouvait indubitablement que l'androgyne avait des traits très fins, un nez légèrement en trompette, des yeux un tout petit peu bridés, de longs cils... Ce n'était qu'en faisant très attention qu'il arrivait à admettre que Bill était un garçon. Non, en fait, c'était visible lorsque l'on savait que c'en était un.

« T'as quel âge ? » enchaîna-t-il.

« Dix ans. » répondit son vis-à-vis.

« Sérieux ? Je te donnais moins... » souffla Georg. « Moi, j'en ai douze. »

Bill hocha la tête, pensant visiblement à autre chose. Il avait le regard dans le vague, les bras croisés sur ses genoux lui servant d'appuie-tête ; son interlocuteur le dévisagea un long moment, intrigué. Puis il brisa ce nouveau silence :

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A quelqu'un. » sourit l'intéressé. « J'avais peur de m'ennuyer ici, mais finalement, c'est marrant. J'ai trouvé un bon jeu. »

Sur ces quelques paroles, l'androgyne se redressa et tendit la main à Georg pour l'aider à se lever, lui proposant d'aller manger. Chemin faisant, le brun remarqua que Bill s'écartait peu à peu : des filles lui faisaient signe de la main ; à la vue de son expression, Georg sourit et lança :

« Tu manges avec nous ? »

« Je peux ? » demanda son vis-à-vis en retour, visiblement intéressé par la proposition.

« Si je te le dis. Mais il y en a beaucoup qui vont te prendre pour une fille... »

« J'ai l'habitude. »

**A SUIVRE...**


	3. Blessure de guerre

**Titre : Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem (Coucou, vous avez un problème)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Réponses aux reviews !

Alia : Mais non, mais non, il est tout mignon ! Muahaha ! Je suis content(e) que tu dises que ça change, j'aime faire dans l'originalité, lol ! Concernant la suite... Ma foi, je vais te laisser la découvrir (Sahad mode of sadique ON).

Vanity : Lol, heureux/se de te rappeler de si bons souvenirs (balle aux prisonniers), j'ai les mêmes ! Buahaha ! Désolé(e) de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, ton amie et toi.

AdErIn : Voilà la suite !

Dstine : Heu... La fille, c'est effectivement ça, mais le gamin pleurnichard, pas trop. Lol. Voici la suite, mon cher rocher !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Les deux garçons se rendirent dans le réfectoire, s'installant à la table habituelle de Georg, sous les regards insistants des autres. Tom haussa un sourcil en voyant l'androgyne s'approcher : depuis quand sa colocataire mangeait-elle avec eux ? Il adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur à Georg qui se contenta de répondre :

« Les filles de là-bas sont chiantes. »

« Tu as gagné, cette fois-ci. Bravo. » murmura Bill en s'installant à côté de Tom.

« Je gagnerai à chaque fois. » assura ce dernier.

« Ça, ça reste à prouver. » ricana l'androgyne.

« C'est sûr que Tom l'avait mauvaise de s'être fait touché par une fille à la balle aux prisonniers ! » rit le blond-châtain.

« Ta gueule, Gustav. » grogna l'intéressé.

« Alors tu t'appelles Tom... » appuya ladite fille.

« Tu ne savais pas ? » s'étonna Georg.

« Nein, il avait pas voulu me le dire. » sourit Bill.

« Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ? » soupira Tom.

« Ça te regarde ? » répliqua son colocataire.

Le jeune garçon aux dreads se renfrogna mais ne fit aucun commentaire : lui ayant dit ces mêmes mots la veille, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer de les lui balancer aujourd'hui. Toutefois, l'idée qu'elle connaisse son nom mais que ça ne soit pas réciproque le dérangeait un peu. Ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller vers l'androgyne qui discutait à bâtons rompus avec les autres garçons de la table ; Bill n'éprouvait aucune gêne à se trouver dans ce nouvel environnement, soulagé de pouvoir discuter de sujets plus masculins qu'à son ancienne table. Il était aussi satisfait que Georg ne dévoile pas son identité : l'idée d'embêter Tom l'amusait beaucoup. D'ailleurs, il peina à se retenir de rire pendant tout le repas, devinant l'expression bougonne de son colocataire.

Ils avaient l'après-midi de libre. Fous de joie, les enfants se dispersèrent entre le terrain de football et la forêt : une étendue d'arbres qui longeait le camp, un peu grande pour porter le nom de bois. Bill suivait Tom depuis un moment, se glissant entre les arbres, l'escortant comme son ombre ; son vis-à-vis poussa un profond soupir et se retourna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'androgyne le considéra un moment, hésitant, puis s'avança et alla s'asseoir en face de lui, sur le tronc d'un arbre mort.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le garçon aux dreads.

« Pour être venu à votre table. » répondit Bill.

« Ah. Non. Tu fais ce que tu veux... » répliqua son vis-à-vis en haussant les épaules.

« Cool. » sourit son interlocuteur. « J'avais peur que tu me dises de retourner avec les autres... C'est pas qu'elles m'ennuient, mais parler que de garçons ou de vêtements, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Ah... Tu préfères parler de quoi ? » voulut savoir Tom, curieux.

« Musique, sport... Un peu de tout en fait. » avoua son colocataire. « Manga aussi... Enfin tout ce qui n'intéresse pas ces filles-là. »

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête, comprenant son point de vue. Non, cette fille n'était pas comme les autres qu'il connaissait, ça l'amusait. Bizarrement, elle ne l'ennuyait pas et il avait la sensation de pouvoir parler librement, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avec une fille auparavant. Peut-être que le fait de ne pas avoir de mère l'avait privé de cette atmosphère féminine et le poussait à se retrouver entouré de garçons, c'était là qu'il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Mais sa colocataire était différente, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais...

« J'ai entendu dire qu'on allait à la plage demain, tu viens ? » l'interrogea Bill.

« La plage ? » répéta Tom.

« Ouais, bon, c'est un peu loin. Mais on y va en bus... Et puis ça peut être drôle, non ? » sourit l'androgyne.

« Ben... » le garçon aux dreads hésita, visiblement peu convaincu.

« On pourra se faire un volley ou un foot. » enchaîna son vis-à-vis. « Ou encore une bataille de boules de sable ? »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tom : l'idée lui plaisait. Cette fille savait le motiver, il hocha la tête, signe qu'il acceptait ; Bill leva les poings au ciel dans un cri de victoire et lança :

« Et cette fois, c'est toi qui perdra ! »

« Dans tes rêves ! » rétorqua son vis-à-vis en lui tirant la langue.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent à se défier l'un l'autre. Puis, se perdant dans un nouveau fou-rire, ils attendirent un peu pour se calmer avant d'enchaîner sur un nouveau sujet :

« Dis, pourquoi t'es venu ici ? » l'interrogea Bill.

« Hein ? » Tom ne saisit d'abord pas la question.

« Moi, c'est ma mère qui m'a fait venir ici... » murmura l'androgyne. « Elle dit que l'air d'ici me ferait du bien et que ça serait l'occasion de me faire des amis. »

« Et ton père ? » demanda son interlocuteur. « Il n'a rien dit ? »

« J'ai pas de père. » annonça Bill. « Enfin, maman m'a dit qu'il est parti dans un pays étranger où il ne pouvait pas nous emmener. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Tom.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua le jeune brun. « Mais comme ils n'arrivaient pas à vivre loin l'un de l'autre, ils se sont séparés. »

« Ah... » le garçon aux dreads hocha la tête. « Moi, c'est l'inverse : j'ai pas de mère. Mon père m'a dit qu'elle est morte quand j'étais petit. Sur les dernières photos que j'ai vues d'elle et de moi, je devais avoir quatre ans, même pas, trois peut-être... »

Bill acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, signe qu'il comprenait ; son regard se posa sur son vis-à-vis : Tom avait un peu baissé la tête, les yeux dans le vide. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il posa la main sur sa tête, faisant légèrement glisser le bandana.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lâcha son colocataire.

« Ma mère fait toujours ça quand je me sens triste. » expliqua l'androgyne.

Tom se sentit rougir. De honte ou parce que c'était elle, il ne savait pas mais il parvint à articuler en baissant un peu plus la tête qu'il n'était pas triste du tout. C'était un mensonge car il aurait vraiment voulu connaître sa mère, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et là, il sentait une boule lui enserrer la gorge. Se faisant violence pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse, il serra les poings et releva la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Je ne perdrai pas demain. »

Bill écarquilla les yeux un bref instant et éclata de rire, lui claquant une main dans le dos en affirmant que ça restait à voir. Le sujet était clos. Georg et Gustav apparurent, apparemment essoufflés d'avoir couru ; ils leur proposèrent de se joindre à eux pour un match de foot, ce que leurs interlocuteurs acceptèrent avec le sourire, les rejoignant en quelques enjambées. Mais en arrivant sur le terrain, Bill reconnut le capitaine de l'équipe adverse : il s'agissait du garçon avec qui il s'était pris la tête un peu plus tôt dans la journée, lors de la partie de balle aux prisonniers. Ce dernier lui lança un regard un regard presque narquois sans pour autant s'approcher, ce à quoi l'androgyne répondit par un air hautain. Là, le capitaine de leur propre équipe s'approcha et murmura sur un ton d'excuse :

« Il nous faut qu'un seul joueur. »

Tom adressa un regard interrogateur à Bill, lui demandant son avis. Georg allait dire qu'il lui laissait sa place mais le petit brun affirma qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à rester sur le banc de touche à jouer les pom-pom-girls ; puis, reportant son attention sur ce garçon qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, il lança à son colocataire :

« Tom, t'as intérêt à gagner. »

« Parce que t'en doutes ? »

Le regard de l'androgyne se plongea dans celui de son vis-à-vis, lui rendant son sourire. Bill alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le banc, observant le début du match ; mais à peine eût-il commencé que des acclamations fusèrent du camp des supporters (féminins pour la plupart). Tom, Georg et Gustav parvinrent rapidement à s'imposer dans un jeu à trois : le fait de connaître leurs prénoms respectifs leur donnait un large avantage sur les autres. Les minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement et le score demeura nul pour chacune des deux équipes, mais les garçons ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et, bien que la partie soit presque finie, ils donnaient encore tout ce qu'ils avaient :

« Tom ! A toi ! » cria Georg en lui envoyant le ballon.

L'intéressé le réceptionna sans trop de peine, se mettant à courir en direction des cages adverses en essayant d'éviter les autres joueurs. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le capitaine, ce garçon que sa colocataire ne pouvait visiblement pas supporter, il fonçait droit sur lui et courait plutôt vite.

''_Bon, il suffit de l'éviter...''_ pensa le garçon aux dreads.

Mais ça n'avait rien d'une défense. Sentant le danger venir, Tom décida d'envoyer le ballon à Gustav qui n'était pas loin ; à peine venait-il de faire sa passe qu'une vive douleur s'empara de sa cheville : son adversaire venait de lui shooter sans ménagement dans la jambe. Une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage et il tomba lourdement à terre, agrippant sa cheville de ses mains ; Bill, qui assistait à la scène, regarda autour de lui : apparemment, personne n'avait rien vu, ils étaient tous absorbés par la course du ballon... Le mufle ! Le jeune androgyne sentit la colère bouillonner en lui, il avait une sainte horreur des tricheurs et particulièrement de celui-là. Ce mauvais joueur avait repris sa course, laissant derrière lui le blessé sans même lui accorder un regard pour rejoindre ceux de son équipe qui avaient récupéré la balle.

« Vas-y, Lorenz ! Marque !! » criaient des filles dans les tribunes.

Mais Bill n'avait que faire de ce foutu Lorenz, ses yeux restaient rivés sur son colocataire qui n'avait pas bougé à part pour se tordre de douleur par terre. Son regard ne le quittait pas, comme s'il pouvait le forcer à se relever par la simple force de sa pensée.

« Lorenz ! Lorenz ! »

« Vas-y !!! »

« On est toutes avec toi !!! »

« TOOOOM ! »

Un lourd silence emplit les tribunes. Bill s'était levé, les poings serrés ; sa voix venait de couvrir celles de tous les autres d'un seul cri. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, le dévisageant avec une surprise proche de la frayeur : depuis quand cette fille était-elle aussi agressive ? Mais loin d'être gêné ou de se taire, l'androgyne reprit de plus belle :

« Tom ! Lève-toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Le déluge ? Bouge ! »

L'intéressé tourna péniblement la tête vers son colocataire, se tenant toujours la jambe : il était à bout de souffle et la transpiration perlait le long de son visage. Le petit brun, lui, poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Tu m'as dit que tu gagnerais ! T'es un mec, non ? Alors, gagne ! Lève-toi ! »

L'échange n'échappa à personne et, profitant de la distraction des joueurs, Gustav reprit la balle, l'envoyant le plus loin possible sur le terrain ; Georg parvint à la réceptionner sans trop de mal. Bill continuait à hurler à Tom de se lever, sa voix était la seule que l'on entendait dans les tribunes, tous étaient captivés par la force que l'androgyne mettait dans ses encouragements ; les regards allaient de lui à Tom et inversement, puis, peu à peu, des voix se joignirent à celle de Bill :

« Vas-y, Tom ! »

« Allez, lève-toi ! »

« Tu vas y arriver ! »

La chose sembla passablement déplaire au capitaine adverse ; de son côté, le garçon aux dreads serra poings et dents, tentant de se remettre sur pieds. Une nouvelle grimace de douleur se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il se relevait, chancelant, la sueur couvrant son corps, le souffle court.

« Tom ! »

L'interpelé releva doucement la tête, comme si même ce simple geste lui coûtait. C'était Georg qui l'appelait. Ce dernier lui envoya la balle, Tom ne chercha pas à réfléchir, se faisant violence pour ne pas s'écrouler à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied gauche à terre, il se mit à courir, rattrapant tant bien que mal le ballon et partant vers les cages ennemies laissées sans défenseurs.

« Vas-y, Tom ! » cria Bill pour l'encourager.

« Vas-y, Toooooooooom ! » reprirent les groupies qui avaient délaissé Lorenz.

« Tire ! » s'exclama Georg.

Obéissant plus par instinct que parce qu'il avait réellement entendu, Tom s'appuya sur son pied gauche pour frapper la balle de l'autre, accompagnant ainsi son tir d'un cri de douleur. Tout le monde retint son souffle, suivant le ballon des yeux ; le sifflement de sa course fut le seul bruit que l'on entendit pendant quelques secondes. Le voyant passer à quelques centimètres à peine du poteau, le jeune châtain tomba à genoux, s'asseyant à même le sol, haletant, tête baissée ; il n'entendait que son cœur battant à la chamade jusque dans ses tempes, sentant la moindre gouttelette de transpiration glisser le long de son visage. Des pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision, le ramenant à la réalité : le coup de sifflet venait de conclure le match sur une égalité nulle. Il leva les yeux, croisant un regard chocolat : Bill se tenait devant lui.

« Désolé... » murmura Tom en baissant la tête. « J'ai pas gagné. »

« Mais t'as pas perdu. » lui assura l'androgyne en souriant. « Vous avez fait match nul. »

Le jeune garçon aux dreads esquissa un vague sourire, il avait mal, certes, mais il était surtout dépité de ne pas avoir gagné. Son colocataire s'agenouilla brusquement, arrivant à sa hauteur, et le prit dans ses bras, pressant ce corps encore brûlant et humide contre le sien. Les yeux de Tom allèrent de tous les côtés, un peu paniqué par cette soudaine marque d'affection de la part de sa colocataire.

« Tu t'es bien battu. »

Le châtain demeura interdit quelques instants avant de sourire et de remercier son vis-à-vis. Georg et Gustav arrivèrent, inquiets pour leur coéquipier qui les rassura rapidement, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose. Toutefois...

« Tu peux te lever ? » le questionna Gustav.

« Ah... Nein... » avoua son ami. « En fait, j'ai super mal à la cheville... »

« On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie. » décréta Georg.

Et sur ces quelques mots, le grand brun hissa le blessé sur son dos malgré les protestations de ce dernier et se mit en route, escorté par les deux autres. Sentant un regard insistant posé sur lui, Bill se retourna, croisant celui de Lorenz : il ne semblait pas très satisfait, plutôt vexé même ; le considérant un bref instant en silence, l'androgyne se contenta de lui adresser un large sourire méprisant et se détourna pour suivre ses amis. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, une femme s'occupa de Tom, lui posa un sac de glaçons sur la cheville et lui donna de l'arnica ; jetant un coup d'œil aux trois autres enfants, elle lança :

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

« Il va bien ? » demanda Gustav.

« Rien de cassé ? » renchérit Bill.

« Non, rassurez-vous. » sourit leur interlocutrice. « Il aura mal pendant un moment mais ce n'est rien de grave. »

« Bon, on te laisse là. » lâcha Georg à l'attention de l'alité.

« Ouais, ouais... » soupira Tom.

Les trois garçons allaient sortir lorsque le petit brun lança un coup d'œil en arrière : son colocataire s'appuyait à moitié sur le mur pour se maintenir assis, inspirant profondément. Le garçon aux dreads était un gamin actif et l'idée de rester couché ne l'amusait pas vraiment ; considérant un moment son air abattu, Bill se retourna et demanda à l'infirmière :

« Je peux rester ? »

Leurs deux amis le considérèrent un moment en silence, se remémorant l'accolade sur le terrain ; Tom, lui, haussa un sourcil, adressant à son vis-à-vis un regard interrogateur. L'infirmière accepta et sortit à la suite des deux autres enfants. Le jeune androgyne s'assit sur le lit afin de pouvoir être face à son colocataire qui le dévisageait toujours.

« Pourquoi t'es restée ? »

« Ben, ça avait l'air de t'embêter d'être seul. » répondit son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules. « Et puis tu es la seule personne avec qui je m'entends bien ici. Georg et Gustav sont sympas mais ils jouent toujours les grands frères... »

« Et les filles avec qui tu traînais ? » s'étonna le garçon aux dreads.

« Elles sont chiantes. » répondit Bill en reprenant les termes de son aîné lors du repas. « C'est bête... Tu vas pas pouvoir aller à la plage demain. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Tom.

« Ben, parce que tu pourras pas beaucoup bouger, tu vas t'ennuyer... » soupira l'androgyne.

Ce n'était pas faux. Levant les yeux vers sa colocataire, le jeune blessé profita des quelques instants de réflexion de cette dernière pour la détailler plus longuement : son expression formait une moue à la fois pensive et un peu triste, ses yeux chocolat scrutaient le sol, ses cheveux sang et nuit encadraient son visage fin... Elle était mignonne.

« J'ai qu'à rester. » déclara soudainement Bill, tirant Tom de son observation.

« Hein ? »

« Je vais rester demain. » sourit son vis-à-vis.

« Mais... Tu voulais aller à la plage, non ? » s'étonna le garçon aux dreads.

« Mais ce n'est pas drôle si tu ne viens pas. » répondit le petit brun. « Tu es le seul que je veux affronter. Tous les autres, ça m'intéresse pas : je les bats à plate couture. »

Le châtain dévisagea un moment son amie puis éclata de rire, amusé par la sûreté insolente de la fillette. Il haussa finalement les épaules : elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait. Bill souriait, content que son colocataire accepte sa compagnie ; ils rirent en se remémorant la tête de Lorenz pendant le match de football, se moquant de lui à tout va. Puis le jeune brun se leva du lit et murmura :

« Je vais retrouver Gustav et Georg. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose du réfectoire ? »

« Nein, c'est bon... » lui assura son vis-à-vis. « On va me donner un repas et tout ici. »

« Ok. A plus alors. » le salua son colocataire.

« Plus. »

Sur ce, l'androgyne s'éloigna d'un pas rapide ; il se rendit prestement au bâtiment qui abritait le réfectoire. Faisant minutieusement un tour de la salle du regard, il repéra très vite ses deux amis et alla les rejoindre en souriant de toutes ses dents :

« Salut, les gars ! »

« Salut, toi. » rit Georg.

Bill lui adressa un regard un peu surpris puis esquissa un nouveau sourire, reconnaissant : Gustav était comme les autres et croyait qu'il était une fille, mais le grand brun avait la gentillesse de ne pas divulguer l'information. Non pas que le fait de dévoiler la nature de son sexe le dérangea outre mesure mais bizarrement, il hésitait à le dire et Georg semblait s'en être rendu compte ; il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi mais une certaine appréhension l'assaillait lorsqu'il songeait à dire qu'il était un garçon. Pourtant... N'était-ce pas lui qui avait dit à Georg qu'il en avait marre qu'on le prenne pour une fille ?

Songeur, il commença machinalement à manger, regardant vaguement la purée qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Les voix tournoyaient autour de lui sans qu'il ne parvienne vraiment à saisir le sens des mots qu'elles formaient, trop plongé dans les méandres de son esprit : Tom aussi le prenait pour une fille... Cela le dérangeait-il ? Il enfourna une nouvelle cuillérée de purée lorsqu'un coup de coude manqua de le faire avaler de travers ; il lança une regard à la fois interrogateur et mauvais vers son voisin de table :

« Quoi ? »

« Ça ne va pas, Bill ? »

L'intéressé tressaillit et tourna la tête vers la place en face de lui : Gustav était parti chercher de l'eau... Il reporta son attention sur Georg.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Parce que tu ne vas pas bien et que ça se voit. »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeau demeura silencieux un moment avant d'hausser les épaules ; mais son ami ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien de bien important... » répondit évasivement son cadet.

« Menteur. »

« Fouineur. »

« Gustav ne va pas tarder à revenir, si tu veux en parler, c'est maintenant. » répliqua Georg.

Bill le considéra un moment puis soupira profondément : que pouvait-il dire ? Il ne savait même pas ce qui le mettait dans cet état, ou plutôt, il n'en était pas sûr ; après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il murmura :

« Je... Quelque chose me tracasse... »

« C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis une bonne minute. » sourit son vis-à-vis.

« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que... Je... Me pose de drôles de questions des fois... » souffla le petit brun.

« Je peux t'en poser une ? » lança son interlocuteur.

« Tu m'as l'air bien parti pour... » sourit Bill.

Mais il recouvra vite son sérieux face à la mine grave du grand brun, il patienta toutefois jusqu'à ce que celui-ci poursuive le fil de ses pensées :

« Tu aimes Tom ? »

**A SUIVRE...**


	4. Petite castagne entre enemis

**Titre : Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem (Coucou, vous avez un problème)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : A partir de ce chapitre, je tape les chapitres au fur et à mesure, ce qui fait que leur parution sera un peu plus lente. Désolé(e), les gens...

Note 2 : Réponses aux reviews !

FurtiV : J'aime m'arrêter au moment crucial. Bwahaha ! Moi, sadique ? Mais non, mais non... Du moins, si peu. Je ne sais pas si cette suite sera furtive mais je te laisse en juger...

Alia : Merci du compliment, ça me fait très plaisir, Alia-chan ! Mais si, il faut réveiller la partie sadique qui sommeille en chacun de nous car sinon il n'y a ni surprises, ni histoire, ne ? Lorenz est là pour qu'on ait envie de l'étriper, c'est normal ! Lol.

Vanity : Lol, je ne suis pas sûr(e) que Tom soit vraiment de ton avis concernant sa blessure. Mais bon...

Lukia-chan : heu… Peut-être pas nu mais pas loin, lol. Nan, sérieusement, ça sera tout simple... Quoique, mon cerveau est passablement tordu... Ma foi, tu verras. Lol.

Schmarties : Et Tom a pas fini de faire sa tête de cochon ! Lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

MX: je poste, je poste ! Laissez passer le courrier !

Suboshi : Pourquoi je coupes ? Parce que je suis sadique !!!! BWAHAHAHA ! Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir !

Sev : Houlà, attention à la surchauffe ! Tu sais, plus c'est simple et plus c'est marrant en fait (je suis sadique, bwahaha) ! C'est parce qu'on y pense pas que c'est drôle.

Bonne lecture, les gens.

**Chapitre 4 :**

« Tu aimes Tom ? »

« Hein ? » l'androgyne fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Tom ? » recommença-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » répliqua Bill, apparemment peu surpris.

« Ben, t'as dit que t'aimais pas les filles et t'es toujours avec Tom, alors je me suis dit que... » murmura Georg.

Son cadet le considéra quelques instants avant de lui adresser un large sourire, s'amusant visiblement à laisser son vis-à-vis dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il se détourna et se reconcentra sur son assiette, attendant simplement le retour de Gustav. L'arrivée de ce dernier mit un terme à leur discussion et le jeune garçon aux cheveux sang et nuit préféra ne pas s'attarder au réfectoire : à peine eût-il fini de manger qu'il quitta le bâtiment, courant dans la nuit, et se jeta dans son bungalow où il s'enferma. Il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre aux questions de Georg. Le cœur battant, il se laissa glisser contre la porte, reprenant peu à peu son souffle ; ceci fait, il se releva, se changea et se glissa dans son lit.

Il avait besoin de repos, mais le sommeil tardait à venir. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'accélérer le processus, mais un simple petit craquement le fit sursauter : il se redressa vivement dans son lit, le cœur battant à la chamade, et tendit l'oreille. Le vent soufflait, sifflant et chantant doucement dans les branches des arbres, les faisant gémir lugubrement ; la lumière de la lune projetait l'ombre d'une branche contre le rideau blanc telle une main osseuse menaçante. Bill se sentit déglutir : il n'aimait pas du tout cette ambiance. Le bois du bungalow laissa échapper un grincement qui glaça le sang du jeune garçon, celui-ci tenta de se réfugier sous ses draps, mais ce qu'il ne pouvait voir, il pouvait l'entendre. Ses doigts emprisonnèrent violemment la couverture alors qu'il fermait les yeux, priant pour que sa peur s'en aille ; il tremblait sans parvenir à se calmer.

« Tom... ? » appela-t-il.

Mais une horrible vérité le frappa : il était seul. Son colocataire était à l'infirmerie, il n'y avait personne, pas un seul bruit familier, pas un souffle, une respiration ou un mot pour l'apaiser. Bill se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant les larmes menacer de couler, mais un le bruit d'une branche heurtant le toit de l'habitacle le poussa à se redresser et à sortir précipitamment. Non, il ne pouvait pas rester seul ! Partant dans une course folle, il frissonna en sentant l'assaut glacé du vent nocturne ; les arbres lui semblaient tout à coup horriblement tordus et monstrueux, leurs écorces formant des visages hideux et malveillants. Courant toujours à en perdre haleine, il trébucha et s'écorcha le genou contre une pierre, mais si une grimace passa sur son visage, elle ne fut que furtive et il reprit ses jambes à son cou. Le vent faisait danser ses cheveux en une caresse malsaine, une branche tenta de le retenir, lui griffant méchamment le bras, ses pieds nus heurtaient violemment le sol, s'enlisant dans un mélange de boue et de feuilles mortes.

OoOoO

Tom soupira une nouvelle fois : il s'ennuyait ferme tout seul ; s'il avait été dans son bungalow, il aurait au moins pu discuter avec sa colocataire et se moquer une nouvelle fois de Lorenz. Mais là, il n'avait rien, pas un livre, pas un cahier avec un crayon, rien. Il se tourna sur le côté, vers la fenêtre, son regard perçant l'obscurité : le vent soufflait et faisait danser les feuillages des arbres... Il aimait bien ce temps-là, c'était agréable d'entendre les bruits de la nuit qu'il ne pouvait pas percevoir dans sa grande ville. Un piétinement précipité attira tout à coup son attention, il sursauta en découvrant une ombre qui surgit devant la fenêtre.

« Uwaaa... ! »

Il reconnut toutefois rapidement la silhouette de son amie et s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit prudemment :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Heu... » Bill lui adressa un regard perdu et souffla. « Je... Je me... Demandais... Si tu t'ennuyais pas trop tout seul... ? »

Le jeune châtain considéra sa vis-à-vis un long moment, haussant un sourcil, il remarqua alors que sa colocataire était en pyjama et pieds-nus, le regard fuyant, tressaillant au moindre bruit... Elle avait peur. Cette simple pensée fit naître un sourire mi-amusé mi-attendri sur le visage de Tom, il murmura :

« Allez, grimpe. »

Le soulagement qu'il lut dans les yeux de la fillette était tel qu'il eût du mal à se retenir de lui lancer une boutade ; se penchant à la fenêtre, il l'aida tant bien que mal à monter sur le rebord. Elle était presque rentrée lorsqu'une douleur lancinante se manifesta dans la cheville du garçon aux dreads, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre ; entraîné dans la chute de son ami, Bill tomba sur lui, ses mains heurtant violemment le sol de chaque côté du corps de Tom. Se remettant rapidement de la surprise et de la douleur, le jeune brun rouvrit les yeux et les porta sur son colocataire, inquiet :

« Tom ? Wie geht's ? »

« Ah... Ja... » grimaça l'intéressé.

« Je... Schuldi, je ne... » commença son interlocuteur.

« Tom ? »

Les deux garçons se figèrent à la voix de l'infirmière, leurs regards se croisèrent, le jeune châtain fut le plus rapide à se reprendre et indiqua frénétiquement à son vis-à-vis de se mettre sous le lit. La voix de la femme s'éleva à nouveau derrière la porte :

« Tom ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Ah... Heu... Oui ! C'est rien ! Juste un cauchemar ! » répondit précipitamment le jeune garçon.

« D'accord... Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de moi, ok ? »

« Pas de problème ! »

Bill laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en entendant les pas s'éloigner : il s'était glissé sous le lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre ; levant les yeux, il dévisagea son ami, devinant le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Les deux garçons rirent en essayant toutefois de rester discrets.

Tom revint sur son lit et s'assit en prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur sa cheville, invitant sa colocataire à le rejoindre. Le jeune brun se hissa à son tour sur le lit et s'installa, appréhendant quelques peu les éventuelles questions que pouvait lui poser son ami : pourquoi était-il venu ? Pourquoi était-il en pyjama ? Pieds-nus ? Etc... Mais bizarrement, Tom ne posa aucune de ces questions, se contentant de fixer sa propre cheville en silence ; ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes qu'il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche :

« Je vais aller à la plage demain. »

« Hein ? » Bill écarquilla les yeux. « Mais... Et ta cheville ? »

« Je ferais attention... » soupira son vis-à-vis. « Et puis, quitte à se faire chier, je préfère que ça soit à la mer qu'ici. »

« Mais... »

« Et puis t'as envie d'y aller, non ? »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux sang et nuit hocha la tête : oui, il avait envie d'y aller, mais était-ce bien raisonnable de la part de son colocataire de se lever alors qu'il avait mal à la cheville ? Mais apparemment, la question était réglée pour Tom qui s'allongea, croisant les bras derrière sa tête :

« Tu crois que c'est loin ? »

« Je sais pas... » répondit l'androgyne en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'aime pas le bus. » murmura le châtain.

« Mais t'aime rien ! » rit son ami.

Tom éclata de rire, lui aussi, approuvant son colocataire : il n'y avait effectivement pas grand-chose qu'il aimait vraiment, surtout dans ce camp de vacances. Bill s'approcha et se hissa à son tour sur le lit, s'asseyant à côté de son vis-à-vis ; il hésitait à poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, ne sachant pas réellement quelle serait la réaction de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » le devança le châtain.

« Heu... Tom... Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi... ? Cette nuit... ? »

L'intéressé considéra un moment sa colocataire, comme s'il l'étudiait. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres :

« Tu as peur ? »

Le petit brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête : il pouvait sentir ses joues rougir. Oui, il avait peur. Mais pas spécialement du noir comme pouvait le croire Tom, aussi, il le reprit :

« Je... J'aime pas être seul... »

« ... Bon, ok. T'as qu'à rester. » sourit son interlocuteur.

« Danke. » le soulagement de Bill était flagrant.

Son ami laissa échapper un petit rire et fit de la place à son colocataire, l'invitant à se coucher, ce que ce dernier fit volontiers. Le vent soufflait toujours assez fortement mais le jeune brun ne tremblait plus autant : la présence de Tom le rassurait ; il s'endormit rapidement, la tête légèrement posée contre l'épaule de son vis-à-vis...

Le jeune châtain se raidit un peu à ce contact, lançant un coup d'œil vers son amie : celle-ci avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration était lente et régulière... Il soupira, haussant mentalement les épaules et ferma les yeux à son tour, cherchant à trouver le sommeil...

**OoOoO**

Un courant d'air le fit frissonner. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, cherchant vaguement quelque chose pour se réveiller ; mais se fut une quête vaine : il remarqua alors qu'il était tout seul. Il se redressa dans son lit et regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait aucune trace de la petite brune... Il l'aurait bien appelée mais... Il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom, elle avait refusé catégoriquement de le lui révéler en lui sortant l'une de ses propres remarques. Des pas attirèrent son attention, il tourna la tête vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrant sur l'infirmière :

« Tom ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Ça va. » répondit l'enfant.

« Bon, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord mais tes amis sont venus me voir pour savoir si tu pouvais aller à la plage et... » commença-t-elle.

« Je peux ? » la coupa Tom, visiblement heureux à l'idée de sortir de cette chambre.

« Ecoute... ça ne me plaît pas spécialement mais si tu me promets de te tenir tranquille là-bas, j'accepte que tu y ailles. »

Le jeune blessé esquissa un large sourire plein de dents et fit sa promesse, bien que conscient qu'il ne la tiendrait probablement pas. La femme hocha la tête et s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte, laissant place à Bill qui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, amena un sac à son ami :

« Je t'ai pris tes affaires ! »

« Ah... ! Danke ! » s'exclama Tom.

« Bitte ! » rit son colocataire.

« Il allait oublier la moitié si Gustav n'avait pas été là... » ricana Georg en arrivant à son tour dans la chambre, suivi de l'intéressé.

« J'avais pas oublié tant de trucs ! » protesta le jeune brun.

« Non, juste la serviette de bain, la crème solaire, les lunettes de soleil... » énuméra leur aîné.

« Arrête, Georg... » sourit Gustav.

« Mais... T'avais mis quoi si t'avais oublié tout ça ? » s'étonna Tom.

« Heu... Ben, maillot, casquette, jeu de cartes, manga... » répliqua Bill en haussant les épaules.

« Rien que l'essentiel. » ironisa le grand brun.

« Bon, on y va ou on squatte ici ? » s'impatienta l'enfant aux cheveux sang et nuit, non content d'être critiqué de la sorte.

Eclatant de rire, les garçons se décidèrent à partir, aidant leur ami à marcher malgré son attelle. Ils étaient les derniers arrivés au bus mais, heureusement, ce n'était pas la place qui manquait et ils purent réquisitionner les banquettes du fond. Le début du trajet se passa sans accros, les enfants ne faisant que discuter, mais bien vite, le voyage commençait à se faire long et l'agitation s'installait : il y avait bientôt plus de gamins debout qu'assis, beaucoup se retournaient pour discuter, enlevant ces ceintures gênantes, d'autres traversaient même le véhicule pour rejoindre leurs amis, etc.

Bill, Tom, Georg et Gustav commencèrent une partie de cartes, essayant vaguement de se souvenir des règles élémentaires tout en les arrangeant à leur avantage quand la nécessité s'en faisait sentir ; ainsi, les deux cadets du groupe remportaient de larges victoires, toutes plus douteuses les unes que es autres. Mais si ce jeu les occupait, les enfants s'en lassèrent rapidement, Gustav préférant s'endormir dans son coin et Georg lire son livre ; le jeune châtain soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa cheville encore douloureuse : elle ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant mais il la sentait encore... Il soupira à nouveau :

« C'est long... »

« On se fait un ''speed'' ? » proposa le petit brun.

« Speed ? » répéta Tom, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

« C'est un jeu de cartes... Enfin, on n'a pas trop les cartes appropriées mais on peut essayer... C'est un jeu de rapidité. » expliqua Bill. « Mais peut-être Monsieur a-t-il peur de m'affronter ? »

« Moi ? Peur ? » sourit méchamment son vis-à-vis. « C'est mal me connaître ! Explique-moi comment on joue. »

« Ja, ja... » ricana l'androgyne. « En fait, on a chacun la moitié du paquet en main, face cachée, et il y a deux cartes entre nous, face visible. Tu me suis ? »

« Ouais... » opina Tom en suivant les mouvements de son colocataire des yeux.

« Bon... Au ''top'', on retourne une carte de notre paquet et on la pose sur l'une de celles qui sont entre nous, mais on doit respecter un des 3 critères : elle doit avoir le même nombre, ou la même couleur, ou le même signe. Tu comprends ? » Bill releva les yeux vers son ami.

« Heu... Pas trop... » avoua le garçon aux dreads.

« Ok, attend... » murmura son interlocuteur. « Regarde, imagine qu'entre nous, il y a un 3 de cœur et un 7 de piques. Ok ? »

« Ok. » approuva Tom.

« J'ai mon paquet, face caché dans la main, je retourne la première carte. » le petit brun s'exécuta. « C'est un valet de carreaux. Alors ce n'est pas égal à 3 ou à 7, et ce n'est ni un cœur, ni un pique. Mais je peux le poser sur le 3 de cœur parce que c'est de la même couleur. Ok ? »

« Ah ! D'accord ! » s'exclama son vis-à-vis. « Ok, j'ai compris ! On commence ? »

« Ja ! »

Les deux garçons débutèrent alors une partie saccadée, écrasant violemment les cartes sur un livre posé entre eux. Tom eût la désagréable expérience de goûter à la défaite, Bill étant depuis longtemps habitué à ce jeu, mais loin de s'avouer vaincu, le châtain réclama aussitôt une revanche qui commença sans tarder. Bientôt, plusieurs enfants s'approchèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, intrigués par les exclamations, les jurons ou les cris de victoire ; les deux colocataires ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils devenaient le centre d'intérêt et continuaient leur partie :

« T'as perdu ! » s'esclaffa le petit brun en levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

« Rah ! On en refait une ! » gronda son vis-à-vis.

« Tom, ça fait 8 parties qu'on fait et 6 parties que tu perds... » objecta Bill.

« Justement ! » grommela l'intéressé. « J'en ai gagné 2, je peux gagner encore ! »

« Quel têtu... » rit son ami.

« C'est ce que disent tous les loosers. »

Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête à cette remarque peu amicale. Lorenz se tenait non loin d'eux, les bras croisés, entouré de sa clique, Bill et Tom le considérèrent un moment, haussant un sourcil d'un même mouvement, et retournèrent à leur partie, se désintéressant de lui. Ce dédain sembla énerver l'adolescent qui lança :

« Remarque quand un mec et une fille partagent le même bungalow, c'est normal qu'ils s'entendent bien. »

« Han ? Ils sont dans le même bungalow ? » s'étonna une fille d'une douzaine d'année, regardant les autres.

« Quoi ? Tu savais pas ? » s'extasia une autre.

« Nein ! » répliqua l'autre.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel avant de détourner le regard, il n'appréciait pas cette attention qu'on lui portait... Surtout que Tom y était mêlé. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Que c'était stupide parce qu'il était un garçon ? Non, c'était révéler à son colocataire qu'il lui avait menti... Le petit brun se mordilla les lèvres en baissant la tête, ne sachant que dire ; mais il n'allait tout de même pas laisser son ami s'en prendre plein la figure par les autres à cause de lui. Il allait se lever lorsque Tom le devança, faisant face à son vis-à-vis :

« Lorenz, ça te perturbe tant que ça qu'un gamin de dix ans ait plus de succès que toi pour que tu cherches à me pourrir constamment la vie ? »

« QUOI ? » s'exclama l'intéressé.

« Il a raison... » renchérit Bill, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Ça ne sert à rien d'envier un gamin. Quoique... C'est vrai que si j'avais ta gueule à la place de mon cul, j'aurais honte de chier. »

Un grand éclat de rire anima la petite troupe à cette remarque, Georg s'en tordait de rire tout en félicitant ses deux cadets, Gustav se contentant de sourire d'un air amusé ; Bill et Tom échangèrent un regard malicieux avant de se laisser aller au rire à leur tour. Lorenz serra les poings et cracha avant de retourner à sa place, sous les sourires de triomphes des deux complices. Le reste du voyage se passa sans plus d'incidents, bien qu'un peu long, les enfants parvinrent à prendre leur mal en patience.

OoOoO

« La mer ! » hurlèrent en cœur les deux cadets.

« Joli chœur, vous devriez essayer la chorale. » commenta Georg.

Mais déjà, Bill et Tom n'écoutaient plus leur aîné, allant vers la plage, le jeune brun aidant son ami à marcher. Gustav esquissa un sourire attendri en les observant.

« Tu dis vraiment pas grand-chose... » murmura Georg.

Le blond-châtain hocha la tête en haussant les épaules : effectivement, il ne parlait jamais énormément ; après tout, pourquoi faire ? On le comprenait sans qu'il ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Lançant un coup d'œil en direction de son vis-à-vis, il emboîta bientôt le pas à leurs cadets, allant vers la mer.

Tom était assis sur une serviette, dans le sable sec, observant Bill qui riait en courant dans l'eau. Le petit brun revint avec de l'eau au creux des mains et la lança sur son ami :

« Rah !! »

« C'est froid, hein ? » s'exclama son colocataire, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah, t'es conne ! » grogna Tom en secouant les bras pour enlever l'eau, sous le regard hilare de ladite conne.

Le jeune châtain attrapa une poignée de sable qu'il jeta sur son colocataire, lui faisant pousser un cri aigu. Les deux enfants commencèrent une véritable bataille de sable, riant aux éclats, préférant ne pas se mêler aux autres ; mais une grimace de douleur passa furtivement sur le visage du jeune garçon aux dreads, calmant d'un seul coup son adversaire :

« Tom ! Wie geht's ? »

« Ah... Ja... » articula l'intéressé en se tenant la cheville.

« Désolé... » souffla Bill. « J'avais oublié que tu t'étais fait mal... »

« Pas grave... » grommela son vis-à-vis.

« Pas grave ? » répéta son interlocuteur presque indigné. « Tu es blessé, il faut faire attention ! »

« Je vais bien ! » s'écria brusquement le jeune châtain. « Fous-moi la paix ! »

Bill sursauta face à l'agressivité de son colocataire, ne comprenant pas une telle colère : il ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose qui puisse l'avoir énervé à ce point. Il fronça les sourcils, serra les poings, se leva et se détourna, partant d'un pas rapide sous le regard surpris du jeune blessé :

« Eh... Où tu vas ? Eh ! »

Mais Bill n'esquissa même pas un geste pour se retourner, accélérant même son allure. Tom haussa les sourcils, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son amie s'en allait de la sorte, une envie pressante ? Il soupira et reporta son attention sur sa cheville douloureuse :

« Scheiβe, ça fait mal... ! »

Chaque pression de ses doigts lui arrachait une grimace. Il maudissait Lorenz pour cette blessure : on n'avait pas idée d'être aussi mauvais joueur ! Un crissement dans le sable attira son attention, c'était Lorenz... Le jeune châtain ne put s'empêcher de retenir un soupir et lança quelques regards ci et là : les autres jouaient et ils n'étaient pas dans le champ de vision des moniteurs... Logique. Il releva la tête vers son trouble-fête :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lorenz ? »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, s'approchant encore. Tom préféra ne rien laisser paraître bien qu'il sente son cœur battre de plus en plus vite : il avait parfaitement conscience d'être dans une mauvaise position. A l'école, il savait aussi que c'était lorsque les surveillants ne pouvaient pas les voir qu'ils se battaient... Lorenz savait qu'on ne les voyait pas d'ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répéta-t-il.

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, l'adolescent lui agrippa l'épaule et l'envoya violemment dans le sable. Tom toussa et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ce qui lui agressait les yeux, agitant les bras dans le but de déjouer une nouvelle attaque ; mais il sentit quelqu'un l'empoigner brutalement par le col.

« Tu vas arrêter de te la jouer, sale petit merdeux ? » s'écria son aîné.

Le jeune châtain grimaça en sentant son pied blessé déraper dans le sable, lui provoquant une vive douleur ; parvenant à rouvrir les yeux, il planta comme il put ses dents dans le bras de son vis-à-vis. Ce geste lui valut une gifle cuisante, faisant danser le monde devant ses yeux ; il secoua légèrement la tête dans le but de calmer les vacillements de sa vue. Tout à coup, il se sentit heurter violemment le sol, passablement dur bien que constitué de sable, ce qui lui arracha un cri :

« Aïe ! »

« Tu vas la lâcher, connard ? » s'exclama son agresseur. « Elle est à moi ! T'entend ? »

Tom serra les dents sous l'effet de la douleur, il ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qu'on lui disait, trop concentré sur son corps qui le faisait souffrir ; il ne parvenait qu'à sentir les poings qui le frappaient, sa cheville qui le lançait.

« Je perdrais pas contre un gnome comme toi ! Et t'oses la ramener en plus, sale morveux ? »

« Aïe ! »

« Arrête! »

Tom ne comprit d'abord pas, sentant le poids sur son corps disparaître, il roula difficilement sur le côté, se recroquevilla pour chercher un appui et se redressa un peu. C'était la voix de Gustav qu'il venait d'entendre : celui-ci venait de charger Lorenz et lui collait des coups de poings ; malgré leur différence de taille, il semblait que le jeune blond-châtain avait le dessus. Lorenz jura et partit en courant, laissant là les deux garçons. Gustav souffla un bon coup pour se calmer puis se tourna vers son ami et camarade de classe :

« Hey, Tom, wie geht's ? »

« Ça va... » murmura l'intéressé en secouant un peu la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. « J'ai juste quelques bleus... »

« Il te voulait quoi ? » voulut savoir son vis-à-vis.

« Rien. »

Peu satisfait par la réponse, Gustav ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire et aida le jeune châtain à se relever, celui-ci grimaçant un peu. Oui, ça ne serait que quelques bleus, rien de plus, davantage de peur que de mal ; mais au moins, Tom savait à présent pourquoi ce type lui en voulait autant : il s'entendait bien avec sa colocataire. Et alors ? Etait-ce mal ?

Ils rejoignirent Georg, le raisonnant pour qu'il n'aille pas directement tabasser Lorenz ; ce dernier n'aimait pas que l'on s'en prenne à ses amis. Il reporta toutefois son attention sur leur cadet qui se massait la joue, apparemment douloureuse ; il l'observa un long moment, ce qui intrigua le châtain :

« Was ? »

« Ah, non… Rien. » répondit le grand brun.

« Georg, si tu dois mentir, fais-le au moins bien. Quoi y a ? » soupira Tom.

Amusé par le vocabulaire et la perspicacité de son interlocuteur, son aîné accepta de céder et de révéler le fond de sa pensé :

« J'ai vu B... Ta coloc' aller jusqu'au ponton qui est un peu plus loin... Vous vous êtes pris la gueule ? »

« Ah... Nein. » lâcha le gamin aux dreads. « Elle s'est barrée d'un coup, j'ai pas compris pourquoi... »

« Tu devrais aller t'expliquer avec... Elle. » lui conseilla Georg. « C'est mauvais une fille en rogne. »

Tom le considéra un long moment avant de soupirer à en fendre l'âme ; il hocha vaguement de la tête et se dégagea des bras de Gustav, le remerciant pour son aide : il n'avait plus qu'à boiter jusqu'au ponton. Le blond-châtain suivit leur ami du regard, en silence, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il le jugea assez loin qu'il murmura :

« C'est quand que tu lui dis ? »

« Lui dis quoi ? » s'étonna Georg.

« Que sa copine est en fait un mec. » rétorqua Gustav.

« Heh ? » son aîné n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Comment tu... ? »

« Tom a raison... » soupira le blond. « Tu ne sais pas mentir. »

**A SUIVRE !!**

Sahad : ce chapitre m'aura pris un peu plus de temps que les autres car je m'étais arrêté en cours de route, il n'était pas fini. J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas trop fait attendre. A toute !


	5. Trahison

**Titre : Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem (Coucou, vous avez un problème)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Début de la galère pour nos petits protégés... Niark niark niark !

Note 2 : réponses aux reviews !

FurtiV : Voilà la suite, ma ch'tite Stal.

Alia : Mais nan, pas de références bizarre... Cette fic en elle-même est bizarre. Mais le coup de Blance-Neige, j'y avais as pensé.

Vanity : Désolé(e) pour l'attente : mon pc portable avait la carte mère de grillée, j'ai dû attendre qu'il me revienne, réparé. Voici la suite.

AdErIn : Oui, Lorenz mérite des gifles... Et c'est pas fini, niarkniarkniark !

Suboshi : J'aime énormément tes dessins ! Merci beaucoup ! Pourrais-tu me les renvoyer, s'il te plaît ? Parce qu'avec ce pc qui a merdé, j'ai plus. Ouin ! Sitopléééééé !!!

Aelin ueal : voilà voilà voilà.

Althéa : Je sais que je m'arrête toujours au mauvais moment, celui-ci devrait particulièrement te faire enrager, d'ailleurs ! Bwahahaha !

Schmarties : J'ai déjà dû te répondre par mail mais comme tu ne dois pas être la seule à te poser cette question, je redonne ma réponse : Bill n'a pas enlever ses vêtements en allant dans l'eau, il est donc toujours en marcel et short. Voilà. Désolé(e) pour mon manque de précision...

Lukia-Chan : Bah, con, con... On va dire que c'est pas évident non plus pour lui... Bill ne laisse rien paraître...Y a que Georg pour faire des bourdes et se faire démasquer par Gugus. Voilà...

Bonne lecture, les gens.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Tom grommela, claudiquant comme il pouvait pour se rendre jusqu'au ponton que lui avait indiqué Georg. Sa colocataire était en rogne ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait pour qu'elle s'énerve. Quelle fille caractérielle... !

Sa cheville lui faisait mal, mais c'était supportable : sa bagarre avec Lorenz n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir mais elle n'avait pas aggravé sa blessure pour autant. Relevant la tête, il aperçu ledit ponton et s'y rendit, du moins, il allait s'y rendre car il ne l'avait pas encore touché que sa colocataire avait tourné la tête et l'avait vu :

« Qu'est-ce tu veux ? » lança-t-elle, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. « Vas-t-en ! »

« Désolé mais j'ai super mal à la cheville alors je vais rester. » grogna Tom, très heureux de l'accueil qu'elle lui faisait.

Pour toute réponse, Bill tourna la tête d'un geste boudeur. Oui, il lui en voulait, était-ce si dur à comprendre ? Il lâcha un profond soupir significatif lorsque le châtain s'installa à côté de lui, préférant tourner encore la tête de façon à ne pas le voir. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce un mot, le silence simplement brisé par le bruit de la mer et le cri de quelques mouettes aux alentours... Le jeune garçon aux dreads finit toutefois par perdre patience :

« Dis... »

« Quoi ? » lâcha Bill d'un ton irrité, sans poser les yeux sur son vis-à-vis.

« Pourquoi tu fais la tête ? » demanda Tom.

Pourquoi ? Les yeux de l'androgyne menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites : il osait demander ''pourquoi'' ? Se retournant vivement pour lui faire face, le petit brun siffla :

« T'en n'as même pas une petite idée ? »

« Non, désolé d'être con. » grommela son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi t'es venu, alors ? » Bill lui tournait à nouveau le dos. « Tu voulais bien que je te foutes la paix, nan ? »

Tom en resta pantois, la bouche entrouverte, un sourcil haussé. C'était pour ça qu'elle boudait ? Parce qu'il l'avait envoyée promené ? D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas spécialement été intentionnel, il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience de l'avoir dit... Poussant un soupir, il murmura :

« J'ai pas dit ça... Enfin, si, mais... Je voulais pas vraiment le dire... »

« Mais tu l'as dit. » le coupa l'androgyne.

« Ouais, mais... » le jeune châtain ne savait pas trop quoi dire. « Ecoute, je te demande pardon, d'accord ? »

Bill ne répondit pas, obstinément tourné vers la mer. Tom soupira à nouveau : que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Il ne savait pas spécialement parler aux filles, lui ! Ravalant sa fierté, il poursuivit :

« Je suis désolé, j'ai dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir. Tu veux bien faire la paix ? »

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? » attaqua aussitôt le jeune brun. « T'avais qu'à pas m'envoyer paître ! »

« Bon, ok, j'ai compris. »

Prononçant ces mots, Tom se leva et commença à s'éloigner. De son côté, Bill demeurait figé, comme une statue, les yeux fixant l'océan : il pouvait bien partir, il n'en avait rien à faire... N'est-ce pas ? Plissant légèrement les lèvres dans une moue pensive, le jeune androgyne se retourna finalement pour voir son colocataire s'éloigner, lentement, d'un pas mal assuré... Le remord l'assaillit : peut-être avait-il été trop méchant ? Se mettant debout, il partit à la suite de son ami, le rejoignant en quelques enjambées à peine :

« Je te pardonne ! »

« Hm ? » le jeune châtain faisait visiblement la sourde oreille.

« ... Je... J'accepte tes excuses... » murmura encore le petit brun.

« Ah bon ? » lâcha son vis-à-vis, lui adressant un sourire taquin.

« Mais oui... Et puis tu fais pitié à te barrer en boitant comme un vieux rat. » répliqua Bill, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

« Gnagnagna. » rétorqua intelligemment Tom.

Les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur et revinrent sur leurs pas, jusqu'au ponton. S'asseyant à même le bois, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, tous deux prenaient du bon temps, ne souhaitant ni l'un ni l'autre à rejoindre le reste de leurs camarades. Un vent frais soufflait sur la plage, un courant d'air agréable et doux...

Tom n'aimait généralement pas lorsque le calme régnait, mais, bizarrement, il ne s'en sentait pas plus gêner que cela à cet instant. Il repensait aux paroles de Lorenz... Il aimait bien son amie... Plus que bien, en fait, puisqu'il la voulait pour lui seul au point de venir lui chercher la bagarre... Le jeune châtain ne comprenait pas spécialement ce que son aîné avait voulu dire : il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce sentiment d'appartenance vis-à-vis de quelqu'un... Même pour les copines qui étaient sensées être ''à lui'' lorsqu'il sortait avec elles...

« Dis... » lança Tom.

« Hm ? Was ? » demanda Bill.

« T'es déjà sortie avec quelqu'un ? »

La question parut surprendre l'androgyne qui demeura pensif pendant quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête.

« Combien ? » s'amusa le châtain.

« Une fois. » répliqua le brun.

« C'était bien ? » s'informa son vis-à-vis.

« Je me sentais bien... Mais après, j'ai compris que c'était pas si important que ça pour moi comme relation, alors j'ai arrêté. »

« Comme ça ? » s'étonna Tom.

« Je crois au grand Amour. » expliqua Bill. « Alors si je n'aime pas vraiment, je ne continue pas. »

« Ah... »

« Et toi ? Tu y crois ? » voulut savoir le jeune brun.

« Heu... Ben, je sais pas... Je sais même pas si ça existe, le grand Amour, alors... » reconnut son vis-à-vis, conscient de ne s'être jamais posé la question.

« T'es déjà sortit avec quelqu'un ? » sourit son colocataire, content de pouvoir le questionner à son tour.

« Oui. » avoua Tom. « Trois... »

« Uwa... Longtemps ? » la curiosité de Bill s'accrut.

« Nan... Juste trois semaines, un mois... Les filles, c'est trop compliqué, je trouve... » soupira son interlocuteur. « C'est jamais content, ça râle tout le temps... »

« Au moins, ça te fait un point commun avec elles. » rit le petit brun.

« Très drôle. » grogna Tom.

« Tiens, tu vois ? »

Pris d'un fou rire, Bill parvint tant bien que mal à contenir les attaques de son colocataire qui se résumaient à des tentatives de chatouilles ; les deux garçons essayaient désespérément de prendre le dessus mais ils étaient aussi agités l'un que l'autre et toute cette bougeotte leur valut un bain froid. Ils venaient de glisser du ponton et pataugeaient à présent dans l'eau de mer :

« Argh ! » glapit le jeune androgyne en recrachant l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Bon, au moins, on a pied... » murmura Tom en réajustant le bandana noir qui tenait ses dreads.

« En parlant de pied, ça va le tien ? » demanda Bill.

« Ouais, ça va... » le rassura son vis-à-vis.

« Oh... Cool. »

A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots qu'il envoya une giclée d'eau salée à son colocataire, celui-ci cracha et jura avant de se défendre : une bataille d'eau dévastatrice venait de commencer. Les rires fusaient, chacun s'amusant à asperger l'autre ; ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes, et à bout de souffle, que les deux jeunes garçons éclatèrent de rire et s'assirent dans l'eau, celle-ci leur arrivant jusqu'à mi-torse. Bill ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien en présence de quelqu'un : d'ordinaire, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis ; mais la présence du jeune châtain lui faisait du bien, lui permettait de rire comme jamais auparavant et...

« Hey. »

Curieux, le petit brun tourna la tête vers son vis-à-vis et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son visage si près et en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tom l'embrassait ! Un énorme blanc prit place dans l'esprit du jeune androgyne, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre, fermant les yeux et se laissant aller à cet élan de tendresse. C'était un baiser innocent, rien à voir avec ce que l'on voyait dans les films ou chez les adultes : son vis-à-vis avait simplement posé les lèvres sur les siennes. Bill se sentait bien, comme sur un nuage, savourant la proximité qu'il y avait entre son colocataire et lui. Il repensa à Georg : s'il aimait Tom ? Il en était persuadé. A cet instant précis où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, il avait compris que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait comme relation avec lui...

Tom se rapprocha un peu pour se faciliter la tâche, s'asseyant au côté de son ami sans décoller ses lèvres des siennes. C'était un instant magique, différent de tous les autres, ce genre d'instant où plus rien n'a d'importance... Bill pouvait sentir son épaule contre la sienne, cela ne lui déplaisait nullement ; la sensation de douceur lorsque la main du jeune châtain se glissa dans la sienne... Tout à coup, une pensée le frappa comme un éclair, le glaçant sur place : Tom ne savait pas qu'il s'appelait Bill, que c'était un garçon, qu'il embrassait un garçon... Comment réagirait-il s'il l'apprenait ?

A cet instant précis, le jeune garçon aux dreads s'écarta, passant distraitement le bout de sa langue entre ses lèvres pincées, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait embarrassé ; son regard noisette semblait trouvé un intérêt sans bornes au mouvement de l'eau contre son corps. Il murmura :

« Désolé, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi... J'ai eu envie de l faire et... Voilà, quoi... »

Il était terriblement maladroit, il le sentait. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention : la main de sa colocataire, crispée sous la sienne ; il releva les yeux vers elle et ne comprit pas le pourquoi d'une expression aussi apeurée, inquiète... Triste aussi...

« Eh, ça va ? » demanda Tom.

« Heu... Désolé. »

Sur ces quelques mots à peine, Bill se leva, dégageant a main de l'étreinte de celle de son ami et se détourna, partant en courant.

« Eh, attend ! »

Mais il n'esquissa même pas un geste pour ralentir, revenant en courant jusque là où ils s'étaient trouvés en arrivant. Le souffle court, il s'arrêta à côté des serviettes, ne cherchant pas à croiser le regard de Gustav et Georg qui se trouvaient sur place.

« Oh, salut, Bill. » sourit le grand brun.

Le jeune androgyne de voulut même pas chercher à savoir pourquoi son ami prononçait ainsi son prénom devant Gustav, il ne pensait à rien, sentant simplement son cœur battre à la chamade. Tom avait du mal à le suivre à cause de sa cheville mais il arriva tout de même à sa hauteur :

« Hey... »

Bill était cerné. Il adressa à Georg un regard qui choqua ce dernier : il le suppliait de l'aider. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Tom, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Eh, Billie ! »

Le quatre amis levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour voir Lorenz arriver, il n'adressa même pas un regard en direction de Gustav et Georg, s'adressant au jeune brun :

« Billie, c'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles, non ? » voyant que l'androgyne ne réagissait pas, il continua. « Ecoute, je sais pas ce que tu vas en penser et je sais que tu dois me détester avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de la colo mais... Je t'aime, Billie. Tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? »

Un silence glacial s'abattit sur le petit groupe avant que Gustave, Georg et Tom n'esquissent un sourire moqueur à l'intention de Lorenz : à quoi s'attendait-il ? ''Billie'' ne pouvait pas accepter : elle le détestait, tout le monde le savait. Le jeune brun, lui, contempla ce garçon pendant quelques secondes l'air perdu, puis, sans même lancer un regard à ses amis, il répondit :

« Ok. J'accepte. »

Gustav, Georg et Tom en restèrent pantois, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes : ce n'était pas possible... Georg ne comprenait pas, il savait pertinemment ce que l'androgyne ressentait pour leur ami, alors pourquoi ? Bill ne s'attarda pas : il fallait qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible et le plus vite possible de son colocataire. Il passa à côté de Lorenz qui le suivit, ce dernier leur adressant un sourire narquois de victoire. Gustav, lui, tourna la tête et observa leur cadet : Tom n'en revenait pas, il semblait comme pétrifié et... N'était-ce pas un semblant de larme qui se dessinait au coin de son œil droit... ?

**A SUIVRE...**


	6. Début des hostilités

**Titre : Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem (Coucou, vous avez un problème)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Allez, pas de devoirs pour demain (c'est archi rare), je continue sur ma lancée !

Note 2 : réponses aux reviews !

Alia : moi, je l'adore ! héhé.

Vanity : Voilà la suite, je pense que ça allait côté rapidité, ne ?

Dstine : Mais pourquoi, je demande ! Lol. Nan, je crois que j'ai deviné. Mais il ne m'étriperont pas : ils veulent trop la suite pour ça, je suis sauvé(e). Héhé...

Vanille : Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre ne t'ait pas trop fait attendre.

AdErIn : T'inquiète, il perdra pas espoir, bien au contraire... Héhéhé...

Suboshi : Voici la suite ! Commande spéciale en route : un Tom comme à la fin avec tout sur la tête ! Je vais pas dire quoi parce que sinon ça gâche tout mis tu comprendras en lisant le chapitre ! Merci encore !

Panda : Désolé(e) si je mets du temps à mettre à jour mais j'ai déjà pas beaucoup de temps pour vivre avec ma putain de formation que je ne peux pas passer tout mon temps libre dans mes fics... Quand faut pas bosser, j'en profite pour avoir un minimum de vie sociale, et avec l'approche des partiels, je risque de poster encore moins souvent... Désolé(e).

Bonne lecture, les gens.

**Chapitre 6 :**

Il enrageait. C'était la pire humiliation qu'il ait eue à subir. Ses poings étaient serrés au point de lui faire mal, la tête posée contre la vitre, il regardait le paysage défiler. Georg s'était assis à côté de lui mais il était clair que le jeune châtain n'avait pas envie de parler, plus vexé que jamais. Son aîné respectait son envie de calme, lui non plus ne comprenait pas le comportement de Bill, il savait que le jeune brun éprouvait quelque chose pour son colocataire... Alors pourquoi ce changement ? De plus, il avait plus ou moins compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, sinon Tom ne serait pas d'une humeur aussi massacrante.

De son côté, Bill s'était assis à côté de Lorenz, mais c'était à peine s'il lui accordait la moindre attention : à peine entré dans le bus, il avait délibérément évité tout contact avec son vis-à-vis, s'était visser les écouteurs de son baladeur dans les oreilles et avait tourné la tête vers le couloir en espérant ainsi ne pas risquer un baiser. Non, il ne voulait pas sortir avec Lorenz et oui, il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais c'était le seul moyen sûr et rapide qu'il avait trouvé pour s'éloigner du jeune châtain : pour une raison qui lui échappait, une peur viscérale lui hurlait de courir loin, très loin. Il ne risqua aucun regard en arrière. Ce fut de retour au camp que Georg le prit à l'écart, l'empoignant fermement par le bras :

« Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'exclama l'androgyne en se débattant de ses maigres forces. « Arrête, Georg ! Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi ! »

Lorsqu'il jugea qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés, il se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de son cadet ; Bill en resta muet, surpris d'y voir autant de colère.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

« Hein ? » il ne saisissait pas la question ou ne voulait pas en saisir le sens.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! » s'exaspéra le grand brun. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu détestes Lorenz et tu en pinces pour Tom, ça crève les yeux ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! » recommença à se débattre Bill.

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! » s'écria Georg.

Sa poigne se resserra sur le bras fin de son vis-à-vis qui se figea, choqué par cet accès d'autorité. Il frissonna, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami qui réalisa à quel point il l'effrayait. Il soupira et se reprit :

« Bill... Qu'est-ce que tu fou, merde... ? »

L'intéressé sembla hésiter puis baissa la tête, fuyant le regard de son aîné. Georg soupira à nouveau et attira le jeune brun contre lui, serrant dans ses bras puissants les frêles épaules tremblotantes de son cadet. Ce fut une voix brisée par les sanglots qui parvint à ses oreilles :

« Aide-moi... ! Je t'en supplie... ! Georg... Aide-moi... ! »

« Schhhht... Là, ça va aller... » murmura son ami, le berçant doucement.

« Aide-moi... » répéta l'androgyne.

« Calme-toi... Et dis-moi en quoi je peux t'aider... » souffla son interlocuteur.

« Aide-moi à m'éloigner de Tom. »

Cette phrase fit à Georg l'effet d'une gifle : l'éloigner de Tom ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Ils s'entendaient bien jusqu'à présent... Il ne comprenait plus.

« Mais... Bill... »

« Je t'en supplie ! » le jeune garçon donna un maigre coup de poing contre le torse de son vis-à-vis, les larmes lui secouant toujours les épaules. « Je ne veux plus le voir ! Je ne veux plus qu'on soit proches ! »

« Mais... Bill ! Warum ? » voulut savoir son aîné.

« Parce qu'il croit que je suis une fille ! Mais tout changera s'il sait ! Et je ne veux pas ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Bill... »

Les dernières forces du petit brun semblèrent l'abandonner car il se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de son ami, pleurant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait horriblement mal. Pas parce qu'il s'éloignait de Tom, non, mais parce qu'il savait que ce dernier devait à présent le détester. Georg essaya encore de calmer Bill qui donner toujours des coups sans force dans son torse :

« Je ne veux pas... Etre amoureux... ! Je ne veux pas avoir mal... ! »

« Ecoute... » il réfléchit quelques secondes et poursuivit. « On va échanger de bungalow, ok ? Gustav sait que tu es un garçon, il t'aidera. Moi, je vais m'occuper de Tom, d'accord ? »

Le jeune androgyne ne trouva pas la force de répondre, se contentant simplement d'hocher doucement la tête. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, le temps que le plus jeune se calme et soit en mesure de se mouvoir seul. Georg l'accompagna jusqu'à son propre bungalow où il retrouva Gustav et lui exposa la suite des évènements ; le blond-châtain n'émit aucune objection, bien que son expression laisse clairement voir qu'il n'approuvait pas totalement cette manière de procéder... Ils n'eurent qu'à aller voir les moniteurs pour régler le problème.

OoOoO

« Bon, ben... Il semblerait que je sois ton nouveau colocataire... » murmura Georg en posant son sac sur le lit.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse : Tom était allongé dans son lit, tourné vers le mur. La colocation allait être dure... Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, se demandant comment cela se passait pour ses deux amis.

OoOoO

« Eh, Billie ! »

Ladite ''Billie'' leva la tête. Il était adossé contre un bungalow, attendant patiemment que son vis-à-vis s'approche :

« Salut, Lorenz. » murmura-t-il.

« Alors, comment va mon p'tit cœur ? » sourit son petit ami officiel.

« ... Bien... Merci. »

Le jeune androgyne pensait toujours à son ancien colocataire. Il était sûr de l'avoir blessé... Il se demandait souvent il allait depuis mais il n'osait pas le demander à Georg, il ne regardait pas leur table aux heures des repas et faisait son possible pour ne pas le croiser. Lorenz apparut dans son champ de vision s'approchant dangereusement de son visage ; instinctivement, le jeune brun tourna la tête, recevant le baiser sur la joue. Son vis-à-vis s'écarta un peu, ne faisant aucun commentaire... Cela allait faire quatre jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble et quatre jours que Bill fuyait chacune de ses tentatives de baisers.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du camp, s'installant sur le terrain de football désert à cette heure : ils avaient quartier libre et beaucoup d'adolescents écrivaient à leurs parents. Le jeune brun ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, assis dans l'herbe, les genoux repliés contre lui, ses bas passant sous ses jambes, il se balançait doucement, le regard perdu dans le vague. Lorenz le considéra un long moment en silence, observant simplement les mèches nuit et sang soulevées par le vent...

« Billie... »

« Hm... ? » les yeux noisette se tournèrent vers lui.

« Pourquoi t'as accepté de sortir avec moi ? » demanda son vis-à-vis.

« Hein ? » l'androgyne eût l'air surpris d'une telle question.

« Ouais... Pourquoi t'as accepté ? T'as pas l'air particulièrement heureuse et encore moins amoureuse... Alors pourquoi ? »

Bill ne sut que répondre, ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte ; il baissa finalement la tête sans s'être prononcé, se sentant coupable aussi vis-à-vis de Lorenz : il ne l'aimait pas, certes, mais il jouait à un jeu bien cruel... Son interlocuteur, voyant que la réponse ne venait pas, poussa un soupir et se leva :

« Billie... Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux... »

Et sur ces quelques mots, il s'éloigna d'un pas traînard. Peut-être espérait-il que le jeune androgyne le retienne, mais ce dernier n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, le regardant partir sans rien dire : pourquoi le retiendrait-il ? S'excuser ? Dire la vérité ? Non, il préférait se taire... Ce n'était que la fin de la première semaine de colonie de vacances, il ne lui restait plus que trois semaines... ça passerait sûrement très vite. Oui... Sûrement...

Il se leva et... Retomba par terre, la vue trouble, une douleur tonnante au niveau de la tempe. Des rires s'élevèrent et un garçon s'approcha :

« Désolé, ça va ? »

Bill mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était un ballon de foot qui venait de l'assommer : ces garçons se faisaient un foot sauvage, préférant un espace tortueux plutôt que le terrain de football. L'androgyne se releva et secoua la tête en affirmant qu'il allait bien ; il allait s'en aller lorsqu'une remarque l'arrêta :

« Eh, Tom, tu pourrais apprendre à viser ! »

Il hésita et risqua un coup d'œil : le jeune châtain lui tournait le dos, haussant les épaules en discutant avec l'un des membres de son équipe. Tom était doué en foot, même s'il se remettait de sa blessure à la cheville, le jeune brun se trouvait presque à l'opposé des buts... Il l'avait fait exprès. Bill se massait le crâne, s'éloignant sans rien dire : que pouvait-il dire de toute manière ? Son ancien colocataire avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir... L'androgyne revint à pas lents jusqu'à son bungalow. La porte était ouverte. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement en bois. Gustav était en train d'écrire une lettre, probablement à ses parents...

Une ou deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le blond-châtain ne se retourne, sentant sa présence... Peut-être un peu plus, il n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps... Il sentait toujours son cœur battre jusque dans son crâne, juste là où la balle l'avait percuté. Il devait avoir l'air passablement las car son nouveau colocataire se leva et s'approcha :

« Bill... ? Wie gehts ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, le jeune brun n'esquissant même pas un mouvement pour s'écarter de la porte. Son vis-à-vis soupira et s'avança jusqu'à lui, posant les mains sur ses épaules, inquiet :

« Bill ? »

Comme s'il n'avait suffit que de ce geste, l'intéressé sembla se réveiller et s'excusa, écartant les mains de son ami des siennes ; ceci fait, il alla jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa tomber. Gustav le considéra un long moment en silence puis retourna à sa lettre. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en moquait mais il ne pouvait prendre aucune initiative s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son vis-à-vis. Mais même si le blond-châtain aimait le calme, celui-ci le mettait mal à l'aise : il savait que le brun était là, mais c'était comme s'il était absent... Levant la tête, il croisa le regard de Bill ; celui-ci ne le voyait pas, perdu dans un monde à lui, mais ses yeux semblaient étrangement vides.

Le temps passa lentement, comme dans une sorte de compte-goutte, le jeune brun ne bougea pas du lit, fixant simplement un point dans l'espace ; ce fut Gustav qui le sortit de sa torpeur :

« Bill... Bill, tu m'entends ? »

« Hm ? » les deux lacs noisette se levèrent vers lui. « Was ? »

« C'est l'heure d'aller dîner... Tu viens ? » murmura-t-il.

« ... Nein. Je n'ai pas faim. » refusa son vis-à-vis.

Gustav demeura quelques secondes silencieux avant d'hocher la tête en soupirant et de sortir rejoindre ses deux amis. Georg fut d'ailleurs surpris de le voir arriver seul :

« Et l'autre ? »

« Pas faim. » répondit le blond-châtain. « Avachi dans le lit toute l'après-midi. »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers leur cadet, celui-ci ne disait rien, les mains dans les poches, donnant de petits coups pieds dans un caillou. Le grand brun manqua de lâcher une remarque cinglante mais se retint, poussant un profond soupir ; il désigna le chemin du pouce :

« Allez-y, je vous rejoins. »

Gustav hocha la tête et se mit en route, accompagné par Tom qui demeurait muré dans son mutisme. Ainsi silencieux, il lui apparut très ressemblant au jeune androgyne, cette même expression de lassitude, ce silence, cette impression d'absence... Oui, au fond, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup : de vraies bourriques. Il se contenta de soupirer et de devancer son vis-à-vis dans le réfectoire, allant s'installer à leur table habituelle. Les adolescents arrivaient les uns après les autres, remplissant peu à peu la salle ; le blond-châtain, qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de se trouver à côté d'une véritable pierre tombale, passait son temps à regarder en direction de la porte pour savoir si Georg arrivait.

Les plats allaient être servis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'eût plus à attendre, toute l'assemblée se retournant en entendant de véritables cris de putois : le grand brun arriva dans la pièce, transportant le jeune androgyne sur son épaule tel un sac de patates. Ce dernier lui tambourinait le dos en hurlant :

« Mais lâche-moi, merde! J'te dis que j'ai pas faim ! Pose-moi immédiatement, espère de... ! TORTIONNAIRE ! »

Mais le jeune garçon avait beau s'égosiller et se débattre, ça ne semblait pas affecter le moins du monde ledit tortionnaire qui le posa sur une chaise autour de leur table. Tom ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de regarder la salle, la joue appuyée sur sa main, coude sur la table ; Bill, quant à lui, dévisagea Georg avec un véritable regard d'assassin que son aîné ignora superbement.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on n'a plus qu'à bouffer. Vous avez bien des trucs à vous dire, non ? »

« Nan, on n'a rien à se dire ! » répliquèrent les deux cadets du groupe dans un cœur parfait, se fusillant du regard par la même occasion.

Le jeune androgyne n'en voulait pas particulièrement à son ancien colocataire pour le ballon qu'il avait reçu en pleine tête, mais l'intervention musclée de Georg l'avait rendu d'humeur massacrante et il ne laisserait rien passer cette fois-ci. Gustav soupira et se mit à manger. L'ambiance était lourde et il était difficile de trouver un sujet de conversation. Bill détourna la tête, grognant intérieurement contre Georg qui l'avait traîné de force ; il aperçu Lorenz dans un coin de la salle, celui-ci détourna les yeux dès qu'ils croisèrent les siens. Le jeune brun demeura dubitatif pendant quelques secondes, cuillère en bouche, avant d'hausser les épaules et de se remettre à manger : sa relation amoureuse non désirée était le dernier de ses soucis et il se passait doucement les nerfs sur sa purée qu'il enfournait sans retenue.

A peine eurent-ils fini de manger que les deux cadets se levèrent et partirent chacun dans leur bungalow, claquant la porte. Georg et Gustav échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent à l'unisson, blasés. Ce séjour promettait d'être long s'il continuait de la sorte...

**OoOoO**

Bill ouvrit les yeux, momentanément aveuglé par la lumière en provenance de la fenêtre ; il se redressa dans son lit et regarda autour de lui : Gustav dormait encore. Un coup d'œil à son réveil l'informa qu'il était six heures... Il avait une heure et demi devant lui avant que les moniteurs ne réveillent tout le camp... Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Il faisait bon à cette heure... L'air frais passait sous son short et son marcel, rafraîchissant agréablement son corps chauffé par le sommeil. Il aimait cette atmosphère calme : personne pour lui parler, personne pour le questionner, personne pour l'embêter... Il s'avança, pied nu dans le gazon et alla s'asseoir sous un arbre, savourant la quiétude qui régnait en maître et observant ce léger voile de brume qui semblait danser entre les troncs.

Il avait enfin la sensation d'être apaisé. Seul... Comme il l'avait toujours été. Peut-être sa mère se trompait-elle lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'il avait besoin de se faire des amis... En étant seul, il ne se prenait pas la tête. Il n'avait pas à faire des choix difficile, ni à mentir, ni à se faire passer pour une fille... Il pourrait dire la vérité, bien sûr... Mais il préférait penser que Tom le détestait pour une vraie raison, pour ce qu'il avait fait et non ce qu'il était... Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le tronc de l'arbre à ses côtés et poussa un profond soupir. Il voulait rentrer chez lui...

Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit, faisant naître un sourire sur ses lèvres : s'il l'avait laissé passer sur le moment, il n'oubliait toujours pas le coup du ballon et s'était levé particulièrement rancunier ce matin. Il se leva, épousseta son short et partit bon train...

OoOoO

Georg se réveilla et s'étira, faisant craquer chaque vertèbre de son dos, soupirant de bien être ; il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre afin de sentir le bon air du matin : les moniteurs n'allaient pas tarder à venir frapper à leur porte. Il allait se diriger vers la salle de bain lorsqu'un cri le fit sursauter et se retourner vers son colocataire : Tom se débattait avec son oreiller et ses draps qui semblaient lui coller à la peau. S'approchant pour l'aider, le grand brun reconnut de suite l'odeur si caractéristique du produit :

« Du miel... ? »

« J'en ai partout, putain ! » s'égosilla le jeune châtain en se débattant de plus belle avec les liasses gluantes qui vagabondaient dans ses cheveux et sur son corps.

« Attend, je vais t'aider. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Georg avait arraché son cadet de son lit et l'avait posé, s'induisant lui aussi de miel. Tom jurait tout ce qu'il pouvait, allant vers la salle de bain ; son colocataire n'émit aucune protestation, comprenant le besoin qu'avait son ami de prendre une douche. Mais à peine celui-ci eût-il ouvert la porte que l'habitacle se retrouva plongé dans un énorme nuage blanc, les deux garçons toussèrent en attendant que la brume se disperse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ? » Tom n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« De la farine... De mieux en mieux... » grommela Georg.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! » explosa son vis-à-vis en donnant un violent coup de pied enfariné dans la porte.

« Ah, Tom, t'as un papier dans les cheveux... » lui fit remarquer le grand brun.

Le jeune garçon haussa un sourcil et passa la main au-dessus de sa tignasse gluante, attrapant ledit morceau de papier, il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus, ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le texte et son poing se serra sur le message, le réduisant en miette :

« Saloperie... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais qui c'est ? » demanda son colocataire.

Oh oui, il le savait, il ne le savait même que trop. Ses lèvres se pincèrent sous la colère et il murmura :

« On va voir ce qu'on va voir... Je t'en foutrai, moi des ''à ballon, ballon et demi''... »

Ce fut l'instant que le moniteur choisit pour entrer dans le bungalow :

« Allez les garçons, tout le monde deb... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

**A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : Suis-je sadique ? Oui, je crois...


	7. Accident

**Titre : Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem (Coucou, vous avez un problème)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Allez, pas de devoirs pour demain (c'est archi rare), je continue sur ma lancée !

Note 2 : Réponses aux reviews !

Aelin ueal : Je le suis, sadique ! Bwahaha !

Vanille : Voilà la suite tant espérer. Finalement, la petite guerre de Bill et tom durera peut-être un peu moins longtemps que prévu, à moins qu'il y ait un retournement de situation. Héhé...

Alia : Oui, je te rassure, cette review est passée. Tu n'as plus à te le demander : voilà la suite !

Panda : Hm, ton idée est à creuser ! Lol. Pour la suite, je ne vais pas te la raconter, en bonne sadique que je suis. Muahaha !

Vanity : J'espère que ma rapidité ne se perd pas. Voilà le chapitre 7 pour ces m'sieurs dames !

Suboshi : Merci pour tes superbes dessins, Suboshi ! Je t'enverrai mes esquisses dès que je le pourrais : j'ai du temps pendant les cours où les PCs sont interdits. J'espère que cette suite de donnera des idées.

AdErIn : Lol ! Reste là ! Je t'attrape et je te colle devant le PC : voilà un ch'tit cadeau, le chapitre 7 !

Kamikaze no Tenshi : T'inquiète pas, Tom aussi peut être rancunier. Héhéhé...

Rocher : Oui, c'est vrai que les grumeaux, c'est chiant, mais je me suis dit que le pot de miel qui était devant moi était très tentant, et comme tu le sais : je déteste ça.

Crystal d'avalon : Voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 :**

Les deux garçons avaient eu la permission de se débarbouiller et se trouvaient à présent dans la cuisine, corvée vaisselle. Tom ne disait rien, se contentant de laver les assiettes et autres pendant que Georg les séchait ; il ne prononçait pas un mot mais l'atmosphère qui planait autour de lui était suffisamment parlante. Le grand brun préféra le laisser ruminer en paix, ne voulant pas se retrouver entre deux tirs, pris dans une guerre qui ne le regardait pas. Il délaissa le jeune châtain, lui abandonnant deux assiettes ; Tom soupira et se sécha les mains avant de s'occuper des deux assiettes...

Mais s'il ne disait rien, son esprit bouillonnait : il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle attaque sans réponse ! C'était au dessus de ses forces, il fallait qu'il trouve à répliquer. Son regard glissa dans la cuisine, cherchant un endroit où laisser son torchon, lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur un point bien précis, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres.

OoOoO

Bill était très satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait. Cela n'avait pas été facile de tout préparer sans réveiller les deux habitants du bungalow mais, d'après les cris qu'il avait entendus, cela en valait le coup. Il rejoignit Gustav à la piscine : c'était une petite piscine agréable, pas très profonde mais suffisamment pour essayer quelques sauts ; le jeune brun enfila un short de bain et un t-shirt : il faisait chaud et le soleil tapait dur, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Il plongea et s'approcha de son aîné :

« Yop ! »

« Salut, Bill. T'as l'air de bonne humeur. » remarqua-t-il.

« Oui. » sourit l'androgyne.

« Tu mets un t-shirt. » nota Gustav.

« Pour les coups de soleil, j'ai tendance à en attraper très facilement... » soupira son vis-à-vis.

« Vraiment que ça ? » insista son ami.

« Non... » avoua Bill. « Tout le monde est persuadé que je suis une fille alors si je veux me baigner, il faut que je mette un t-shirt... »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais moins de problèmes si tu disais simplement à tout le monde que tu étais un garçon ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit : le jeune brun affichait un air pensif. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait le dire... Mais cela allait empirer les choses. Quoique ce serait une manière simple de retourner à la solitude. Il soupira et haussa les épaule avant d'aller sous l'eau ; il commençait se demander comment il pourrait arranger les choses avec Lorenz : il pouvait très bien le larguer en beauté, mais il ne se sentait pas le cœur à le faire, au fond Lorenz n'était pas si méchant et stupide que ça, il était tout simplement maladroit. Bill l'avait compris en acceptant cette relation qu'il commençait à regretter et cela lui pesait : quoiqu'il fasse, c'était un mauvais choix à ses yeux.

Ils barbotèrent pendant une bonne heure avant qu'un moniteur ne vienne les chercher pour organiser un jeu, leur demandant de se changer et de rejoindre tout le groupe sur le terrain de football. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et retournèrent dans leur bungalow ; Gustav enfila rapidement un t-shirt simple et un pantalon de sport. Il sursauta en entendant un petit cri de la part de son colocataire :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Mes fringues... C'est tout gluant... ! » répondit Bill avec une mimique de dégoût.

« Fais voir... » le blond-châtain attrapa la jambe d'un jean. « Ça mousse... Ah ! Regarde ! »

Dans un coin du tiroir, on pouvait voir dépasser une bouteille de liquide vaisselle vide. Le jeune brun l'attrapa et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir en découvrant une autre bouteille :

« Il a aussi vidé ma bouteille de shampoing... » grogna-t-il.

« ''Il'' ? » répéta son colocataire.

L'androgyne hocha la tête : la guerre avait commencé. Il alla rincer quelques uns de ses vêtements et demanda à Gustav de lui en prêter, ce que ce dernier accepta : même si Bill flottait dedans et que ces habits lui donnait un petit côté un peu plus viril, il demeurait un parfait androgyne. Les deux garçons se rendirent au terrain de football pour retrouver les autres ; le jeune brun passa à côté de son ancien colocataire sans faire mine de le voir.

Tom voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. Bill s'avança jusqu'à Lorenz qui ne se trouvait pas loin et prit son air le plus adorable possible pour demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« J'en sais trop rien... » avoua son vis-à-vis.

« Apparemment, c'est un jeu à quatre équipe. » répondit Georg qui se tenait non loin, lançant un regard réprobateur au jeune androgyne qui fit superbement mine de ne rien voir.

« Quatre équipe ? » s'étonna Lorenz.

« Ouais... » approuva le grand brun. « D'après ce que j'ai compris, il y a l'équipe des poules, des renards, des loups et des serpents. Chacun a une équipe à attaquer pour faire des prisonniers et une autre à éviter. »

« Comment ça ? » Gustav avait du mal à suivre.

« Ben, par exemple, les renards attrapent les poules, mais il se font attraper par les loups. » expliqua Georg. « Les loups, eux, se font attraper par les serpents qui, eux, se font avoir par les poules. »

« Ah, ça fait une boucle, quoi. » opina Bill.

« C'est ça. » acquiesça Georg.

Le moniteur appela tous les adolescents et réexpliqua les règles du jeu ; il fallait ensuite construire les équipes. Bill se retrouva chez les renards, il était avec Lorenz, Gustav était chez les poules, Tom chez les loups et Georg chez les serpents. Ils étaient tous dispersés. Le jeune brun regarda autour de lui et reconnut l'une des filles avec lesquelles il mangeait au début de la colonie de vacances ; un sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'approcha :

« Salut, Linda ! »

« Ah, Billie. » sourit l'intéressée. « Tu sors avec Lorenz, il paraît. »

« Heu... Ouais... » balaya Bill, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait Billie. « T'es un serpent, toi, non ? »

« Ja. Et toi ? T'es quoi ? » demanda la fillette en se laissant mettre des traits verts sur les joues par les moniteurs.

« Je suis renard. » l'androgyne se laissa mettre du orange sur les joues et attendit que les moniteurs soient plus loin avant de poursuivre. « Ça te dit une alliance ? »

« Une alliance ? » demanda la jeune rouquine.

« Ouais. Quand je suis poursuivit par un loup, je cours dans ton camp pour que vous l'attrapiez et inversement quand t'es poursuivie par une poule, ça te va ? » demanda Bill.

« Hmm... Ok ! » sourit sa vis-à-vis. Je vais en parler au reste de mon groupe.

« Ok. Je vais en parler au mien. »

Le jeune brun retourna vers les siens, un large sourire aux lèvres : ce jeu promettait d'être drôle. Il y avait un moniteur par groupe, chacun emmenant les adolescents dans un coin de la forêt ; Bill lança rapidement un regard en direction de Linda pour savoir vers où elle allait avant qu'un arbre ne lui coupe la vue. Ils marchèrent un long moment avant de s'arrêter à côté d'un arbre massif, un chêne peut-être, l'androgyne haussa les épaules et se concentra sur les bruits environnants, cherchant à capter la voix des autres. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et se retourner :

« Ah, Lorenz... »

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hm... Non, en fait je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais vous en parler... » sourit le petit brun.

« Nous parler de quoi ? » s'étonna son vis-à-vis.

« Ecoutez-moi. » lança Bill en direction du groupe comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

Il attendit patiemment que tout le groupe se rassemble autour de lui pour expliquer l'alliance qu'il avait passée avec les serpents. Tous l'écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention, approuvant avec des hochements de tête : c'était un plan qui plaisait à tout le monde sans exception. La partie débuta, le jeune brun se détacha rapidement du repaire de son groupe, cherchant le camp des serpents ; il s'appliquait à demeurer caché et à marcher sans bruit, ce qui était difficile dans les feuilles mortes. Il parvint toutefois à voir Linda, elle attendait près de son arbre, surveillant les prisonniers : il suffisait qu'un loup vienne toucher les captif pour les libérer. Il fallait veiller au grain. Le sourire aux lèvres, il retourna vers son propre camp pour en informer ses alliés, lorsque son regard croisa quelque chose qui capta son attention : deux lacs couleur noisette...

« Scheiβe ! Tom... »

Le jeune châtain n'en attendit pas plus pour se lancer sur lui, Bill fit un saut de côté et partit en courant le plus vite possible, les bruits de pas qui le suivaient l'informaient que son ancien colocataire le talonnait de près. Le jeune brun se maudit d'être revenu en arrière : il n'avait plus la possibilité d'aller vers le camp des serpents, courant à en perdre haleine jusqu'à son propre camp ; il comprit sa deuxième erreur lorsqu'un loup se dressa devant lui, l'attrapant sans difficulté. Tom esquissa un sourire vainqueur, remerciant son vis-à-vis pour sa collaboration ; mais le jeune brun n'avait pas du tout l'intention de finir comme cela :

« LES SERPENTS !!! Y A DEUX LOUPS ICI !!!! »

« Scheiβe ! On court ! » grogna le loup qui accompagnait le jeune châtain.

Le brun, lui, était très satisfait en voyant des serpents surgir derrière eux et se lancer à leur poursuite : il avait presque réussi. Il se laissait emporter par le garçon qui était avec Tom, celui-ci étant plus grand et plus fort que lui, mais c'était sans compter sa capacité à imaginer les pires plans : Bill lança son pied sur le côté, faisant un superbe croche-pied à son ancien colocataire qui heurta violemment le sol en laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Le loup qui le tenait hésita quelques secondes, ce qui se révéla fatal pour lui ; l'androgyne remercia vivement les serpents qui venaient de l'aider. Ces derniers étaient contents d'avoir de nouveaux prisonniers qu'ils amenèrent à leur camp. Linda les accueillit avec un grand sourire mais il disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle aperçut Tom : un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche pour perler le long de son menton ; il s'était mordu la lèvre en tombant. Elle s'inquiéta de son état mais le jeune châtain n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à discuter.

Bill retourna joyeusement au repaire des renards, un large sourire aux lèvres, ce qui attira l'attention de son coéquipier et petit ami :

« Billie ? T'as l'air heureuse... »

« Je viens de nous débarrasser de deux loups d'un coup. » répondit fièrement l'androgyne.

« Les autres renards sont partis faire une battue. » l'informa son aîné.

« Ah, d'accord. » répondit simplement le jeune brun en s'asseyant sur une pierre pour se remettre de ses émotions.

« ... ça nous laisse un peu de temps, non ? »

« Hein ? »

Bill leva les yeux vers Lorenz, ses dernières paroles tournant dans son esprit : un peu de temps ? Le regard de l'androgyne fit un tour autour d'eux : ils étaient effectivement seuls. Il se sentit déglutir, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Son vis-à-vis s'approcha dangereusement, fixant ses lèvres avec envie, ses mains attrapant ses épaules ; le cœur du jeune brun fit un bond, accélérant d'un seul coup ses battements.

Qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à embrasser son petit ami, n'est-ce pas ? Bill le voyait se rapprocher encore et encore... Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine du sien... Quelques millimètres...

« NON ! » le jeune androgyne le repoussa violemment, ses deux mains appuyant sans douceur sur son torse.

A peine l'adolescent l'eût-il lâché que le jeune brun prit ses jambes à son cou. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas ! Pour une obscure raison, son cœur s'était affolé et la peur le dominait : il pouvait entendre les pas de Lorenz derrière lui, sa voix l'appelant. Il se retourna instinctivement, mais c'était probablement la pire erreur qu'il pouvait faire...

OoOoO

Tom grommelait intérieurement : un loup était parvenu à le libérer mais il l'avait encore en travers de la gorge, s'approchant du camp des renard avec la ferme intention d'attraper son adversaire. Il pouvait entendre au loin les cris des autres, savoir où ils se trouvaient à peu près par rapport à lui et avancer sans risquer de se faire attraper. Son menton était encore douloureux, mais il s'en remettait : c'était surtout son amour propre qui en avait pris un coup.

Il s'approchait du camp des renards lorsque tout à coup, un cri attira son attention : il avait reconnu la voix de son ancien colocataire. Pourquoi criait-il ainsi ? On pouvait se faire attraper, mais là, il s'agissait d'un cri de terreur. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, Tom se rapprocha rapidement de là où provenait le cri ; en écartant un dernier buisson, il les vit : ''Billie'' semblait fuir, les yeux désorientés, comme terrorisée. Lorenz apparut derrière elle, il l'appelait... Mais que faisaient-ils ? Le jeune châtain fronçait les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, un peu plus en hauteur.

Le jeune brun courait visiblement la peur au ventre, il se retourna pour voir la distance qui le séparait de son vis-à-vis lorsque, tout à coup, son pied se pris dans une racine, le faisant trébucher. Les yeux noisette du garçon aux dreads menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites : l'androgyne fit une chute libre dans la pente qui les séparait, roulant tout le long, sa tête heurta violemment un arbre, et l'enfant tomba sur le plat dans un grand fracas.

« Billie ! » s'écria Tom en s'élançant.

Il le rejoignit en quelques enjambées à peine, s'agenouillant auprès du corps inerte de son ancien colocataire ; Bill ne bougeait pas, allongé face contre terre. Le jeune châtain le secoua d'abord doucement puis plus violemment :

« Billie ? Billie ! »

Lorenz descendit la pente comme il le put, rejoignant Tom qui essayait toujours de tirer un mot de la part du brun. Ils décidèrent de le retourner, peut-être arriverait-il mieux à parler ? Lorsqu'ils soulevèrent son corps, ils ne purent retenir un cri d'effroi :

« Du sang ! »

Une pierre sous sa tête était couverte d'un liquide carmin, le même qui s'échappait de son front, juste au commencement de ses cheveux couleur de nuit, se répandant sur son visage. Lorenz pâlit à vue d'œil, ne parvenant que difficilement à articuler quelques mots :

« Elle... Elle est morte... ! »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi, crétin ! » s'emporta son cadet. « Va chercher quelqu'un ! Vite ! »

Voyant que son vis-à-vis ne réagissait pas, il se leva d'un bond et lui donna un violent coup de point dans la mâchoire, le faisant tomber au sol sous la force de son coup :

« Magne-toi ! Scheiβe ! Elle est blessée ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Lorenz cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'obtempérer, retrouvant ses esprits, il partit en courant et en hurlant pour attirer l'attention des autres. Tom retourna à côté de son amie. Sa peau pâle se dissimilait sous un manteau carmin, le sang glissait à travers les mèches de ses cheveux, se mélangeant à ses colorations rouges. Le jeune châtain la prit dans ses bras, priant pour que les autres arrivent rapidement. Ils s'étaient disputés et il lui en avait voulu... Mais elle ne méritait pas ça. La serrant contre lui, il priait pour la première fois un Dieu en lequel il avait toujours affirmé ne pas croire, faisant mille promesses en échange de la survie de son amie.

Georg fut le premier arrivé, suivi de près par Linda et un moniteur, puis Gustav, Lorenz et d'autres. Le moniteur arriva à sa hauteur, portable en main, appelant les urgences ; il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et repartit vers la colonie de vacances, talonné par les adolescents inquiets. L'ambulance arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard, emmenant le blessé et la directrice du camp de vacances ; Tom avait supplié les moniteurs pour qu'on le laisse y aller mais il avait essuyé un cuisant refus.

Le jeune châtain demeura debout, au milieu de l'allée, regardant le véhicule disparaître derrière le muret. Il serra les poings et baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure ; un bras se glissa autour de ses épaules : c'était Georg. Le grand brun le serra un peu contre lui, le secouant amicalement ; Gustav, lui, esquissa un sourire compatissant, lui donnant une gentille accolade :

« T'en fais pas... Elle est coriace. » murmura-t-il.

« Ouais ! » renchérit Georg. « Je suis sûr qu'elle va revenir et te coller une grosse baffe parce qu'elle aura pas oublié votre petite guerre ! »

« Vous croyez ? » demanda timidement Tom, l'image de tout ce sang hantant encore son esprit.

« Mais oui, t'en fais pas ! » rit le grand brun. « Allez ! Chiale pas ! T'es un mec, non ? »

« Ta gueule. » grogna le jeune châtain en relevant dignement la tête. « Je chiale pas. »

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, mais le cœur n'y était visiblement pas pour leur cadet qui les laissa et partit, prétextant vouloir rester seul. Lui parti, Gustav et Georg s'entreregardèrent, inquiets : ils n'étaient pas aussi sûrs d'eux qu'ils voulaient bien le faire croire. Leur ami allait-il seulement bien ?

**A SUIVRE ! **


	8. Amis

**Titre : Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem (Coucou, vous avez un problème)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Allez, pas de devoirs pour demain (c'est archi rare), je continue sur ma lancée !

Note 2 : réponses aux reviews !

Schmarties : Quelle sera sa réaction... ? Tadadaaaaam ! Eh ben je le dirais pas, na ! Lol. Bon, ok, c'était nul mais il est tard, désolé(e)...

Vanille : Pourquoi éviter les ennuis ? C'est géniallissime (quand c'est pas les miens, lol) ! Alors, Tom va-t-il ou non découvrir le secret de Bill... ? Vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre !

Crystal d'avalon : La suite que voilà ! Tom va-t-il savoir ? Hm... Sais pas...

Rocher : Oui, t'as tout juste, mon chtit rocher ! Lol. Contente qu'elle te plaise.

Alia : Amooooooouuuuur, gloire et beeeeeeaaaaauuuutéééééééé... Ahem. J'espère que la suite te plaira, lol.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8 :**

La douleur fut la première chose qui apparut dans son esprit. Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal... Parvenant enfin à se réveiller pleinement, Bill lança un regard circulaire autour de lui, observant l'endroit où il se trouvait : cela ressemblait beaucoup aux chambres d'hôpital qu'il avait vu à la télévision. Il était à l'hôpital ? Ses souvenirs étaient flous... Que s'était-il passé ? Il se rappelait de Lorenz, de ces quelques mots, de sa peur, de sa fuite, et puis... Plus rien. Juste une horrible douleur lancinante. Il se redressa dans son lit et se leva ; son corps semblait à bout de force, comme s'il avait du mal à se porter lui-même... Il arriva à se rendre dans la salle de bain et se retrouva face son reflet, dans le miroir : il avait un bandage autour de la tête, légèrement tâché de rouge sur le dessus, juste sous ses cheveux noirs... Que s'était-il passé ?

Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une infirmière qui écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Elle s'approcha de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un anomal blessé et lui parla doucement comme s'il avait deux ans d'âge mental ; ce fut du moins comme cela que le jeune brun l'interpréta. Elle lui demanda gentiment de retourner dans son lit pendant qu'elle allait chercher le médecin. Bill obtempéra et se glissa à nouveau dans les draps, attendant patiemment en essayant de retrouver les fragments manquants de sa mémoire... Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un homme dans la quarantaine n'entre dans la pièce, allant se poster devant lui :

« Bonjour, mon garçon. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien... » répondit simplement l'androgyne.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » insista l'homme.

« A la tête. » murmura l'enfant.

« On va te donner quelques comprimés pour que ça passe, d'accord ? » sourit le médecin.

« D'accord. » Bill commençait à en avoir marre que l'on s'adresse à lui comme à un enfant en bas âge.

« Bon, si tu me racontais ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » proposa son interlocuteur.

Le jeune androgyne observa un moment de silence, ne sachant que répondre ; il finit par secouer négativement la tête, signe qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas. Le médecin hocha la tête et lui dit de se reposer le temps qu'il téléphone à son camp de vacances. Son camp de vacances... Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Il n'en savait rien...

OoOoO

« Tom !!! Tom !! » appela une voix.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, plongé dans un manga : il n'était pas d'humeur à voir des gens. Il faisait déjà un incroyable effort pour ne pas aller voir Lorenz et lui casser la tête, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que son ancienne colocataire : comment allait-elle ? Cela le préoccupait, quoiqu'il fasse.

« Tom ! »

Georg arriva à la porte de son bungalow, apercevant le jeune châtain allongé sur son lit, la tête dans son livre. Il s'approcha, le secouant par l'épaule :

« Tom ! »

« Was ? » grogna son cadet sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« C'est bon ! Elle revient !! »

Ces quelques mots semblèrent magiques, captant toute l'attention de son vis-à-vis : Tom n'avait visiblement pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, puisqu'il partit en courant vers l'accueil du camp de vacances. Il arriva à bout de souffle dans le bureau.

Son regard tomba sur le jeune brun. Bill était assis sur une chaise, un bandage toujours autour du crâne, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas la présence de son vis-à-vis. Tom n'attendit pas et entra sans demander la permission :

« Billie ! »

Cette exclamation parut réveiller l'androgyne qui leva les yeux vers le châtain, il n'eût que le temps de prononcer le prénom de son ancien colocataire avant que celui-ci ne le prenne dans ses bras, soulagé. Bill écarquilla les yeux mais ne fit rien, sentant un sentiment de bien être l'envahir ; mais cette étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le garçon aux dreads ne le lâche, les joues légèrement empourprées, le regard un peu fuyant :

« Heu... C'est cool que tu sois revenue... »

Le jeune brun esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. Il demanda la permission de sortir et partit sans demander son reste, suivant son ami ; les deux garçons marchèrent un moment avant que Bill ne murmure :

« Tu fais toujours la tête ? »

« Non. » nia Tom. « C'est un truc de fille, ça. »

« T'es bête. » rit son ami.

« Je sais. » soupira le châtain.

« Tom ? »

« Hm ? »

« On fait la paix ? »

Le garçon aux dreads s'arrêta, considérant un instant son vis-à-vis ; il parut pensif et esquissa finalement un sourire, hochant la tête :

« Ouais. On fait la paix. »

Prononçant ces mots, il tendit la main au jeune androgyne qui n'attendit pas pour la saisir, le sourire aux lèvres : cette guerre lui manquerait peut-être un peu, mais il était plus qu'heureux de s'entendre à nouveau avec ce garçon. Ils allèrent directement au bungalow où les attendaient Georg et Gustav qui accueillirent leur ami en grandes pompes, s'amusant à le faire sauter en l'air malgré ses protestations.

« Tu nous as manqué ! » s'exclama le grand brun.

« Vous aussi, les gars. » sourit Bill. « Enfin, le peu de temps où j'ai été réveillé, en tout cas. »

« Tu veux dire que pendant les deux jours où t'étais pas là, t'as pioncé ? » s'indigna faussement leur aîné. « Pendant que nous, on s'inquiétait, hein, Gustav ? »

« Ouais. » approuva le blond-châtain en riant. « Quoique c'était Tom, le plus inquiet. »

« N'importe quoi. » grogna ce dernier.

« Billie ? »

Les quatre adolescents se tournèrent vers la porte, dans son encadrement se dessinait la silhouette de Lorenz. Il baissa les yeux dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, n'osant pas lui faire face ; Bill attendit patiemment que son vis-à-vis se décide à lui parler. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure qui parvint à ses oreilles :

« Est-ce que... Je peux te parler ? »

Tom allait protester mais le brun le devança, accompagnant son aîné : c'était son problème, pas le sien. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, le jeune androgyne attendant que son interlocuteur commence ; Lorenz, lui, n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il devait dire mais il s'y tiendrait : il voulait que tout soit clair. Aussi, il finit par s'arrêter, se dressant devant Bill :

« Ecoute... Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt... J'ai bien réfléchi et... Y a quelque chose qui cloche. Enfin, je veux dire, je m'étais déjà plus ou moins rendu compte que c'était un truc à sens unique cette relation mais... Ta réaction dans la forêt à confirmé ce que je pensais... Tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas, Billie ? »

Touché par tant de franchise, le jeune brun demeura quelques secondes muré dans le silence, pesant chacun de ses mots : il avait mille fois imaginé cette scène mais aucun des scénarios qu'il avait en tête ne lui convenait. Aussi, il préféra faire le vide dans son esprit et se lancer :

« Non, Lorenz. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu... Si t'es sortie avec moi, c'était à cause de Tom, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit tristement son vis-à-vis.

« ... Oui. » approuva son cadet. « J'espérais que ça couperait tous les ponts qu'il y avait entre nous... Mais j'ai réalisé qu'en fait... Je veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi... C'était une dispute stupide et... Je m'excuse de m'être servi de toi... »

C'était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait et il avait la désagréable impression d'être encore plus cruel que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait était écrasant, mais il ne pouvait plus empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche :

« Je te fais souffrir, c'est très égoïste, surtout que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans... Mais je... Je n'avais pas pensé à ce côté du problème avant de te dire ''oui'' : je ne pensais qu'à m'éloigner de Tom et... »

Il sentit une main se poser sur ses lèvres, le réduisant au silence. Ses yeux noisette croisèrent le regard vert de Lorenz : il affichait de la tristesse... Pourtant il souriait... ? Bill ne comprenait pas. Son aîné souffla :

« Ça suffit... Je veux pas en entendre plus... C'était évident que t'aimais Tom, ça se voyait trop... Mais j'espérais vraiment que j'arriverais à te faire changer d'avis. »

« Ve fuiv vévohé... (Je suis désolé) » articula le jeune brun sous la main de son interlocuteur.

« Bon, je vais te laisser. »

Sur ces quelques mots, il se détacha de l'androgyne et commença à s'éloigner. Bill le regarda partir, dans l'incapacité de bouger. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre :

« Lorenz ! »

« Hm ? » son aîné se retourna.

« On... On reste amis, non ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, idiote. » sourit son vis-à-vis.

Cette remarque fit l'effet d'un coup sur la tête au brun : il avait oublié qu'on le prenait pour une fille. Peut-être le mieux était-il de disperser ce malentendu... ? Il fixa un long moment Lorenz et lui adressa un mouvement de la main avait qu'il ne se détourne. Non... ça pouvait attendre, il ne se sentait pas capable d'en parler. Pas maintenant.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était tout de même content de mettre un point final à cette mascarade ; certes, il n'avait pas toujours porté Lorenz dans son cœur, mais il l'avait cruellement blessé. Il était enfin libre et n'avait plus à mentir de ce côté-là ; c'était comme un poids invisible qui quittait ses épaules.

« Désolé, Lorenz... » murmura-t-il dans le vent. « Mais tu as raison. C'est Tom que j'aime. »

Il était le seul à pouvoir entendre cette déclaration, mais elle l'emplissait d'un sentiment de bien être, le même que celui qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le châtain l'avait pris dans ses bras dès son retour. Il était sincère avec lui-même. Rien de plus. Le sourire aux lèvres, il retourna au bungalow où les autres l'assaillirent de questions : ils s'inquiétaient visiblement tous les trois de son état, ce qui eût pour effet de le faire éclater de rire. Il parvint tant bien que mal à se calmer et murmura :

« Je ne suis plus avec Lorenz. »

Ce fut la seule explication qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres : c'était suffisant, il n'avait pas à se justifier. Il fut simplement soulager de constater que Georg et Gustav lui adressaient un regard protecteur et fraternel, sans plus aucune once de reproche ou d'incompréhension... Ils durent aller manger et Bill en profita pour prendre Gustav à part :

« Hey. »

« Hm ? Was ? » demanda le blond-châtain.

« Tu diras à Georg que je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, ok ? » demanda le jeune brun.

« ... Pas de problème. » sourit son aîné.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite rapidement les deux adolescents qui commençaient à s'impatienter à les attendre...

**OoOoO**

« Billie ? »

« Hm ? » le jeune androgyne s'était habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle de la sorte, il répondait désormais tout à fait à ce nom.

« Tu vas rester dans le bungalow de Gustav ? » demanda Tom, accoudé au bord de la piscine.

« Je te manque ? » sourit Bill en faisant bougé ses pieds dans l'eau, assis sur le rebord.

« Un peu... » avoua le châtain non sans rougir légèrement. « On s'entendait pas si mal... Et puis... Georg ronfle. »

L'androgyne ne put retenir un éclat de rire à cette déclaration, tout de suite accompagné par Tom qui s'en amusait aussi. Passant une main dans ses cheveux sang et nuit, il prit un air pensif : effectivement, il n'avait plus vraiment de raisons de fuir son ancien colocataire et, à vrai dire, sa présence aussi lui manquait quelque peu. Cela allait faire deux jours qu'il était revenu, son bandage avait été remplacé par un pansement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour recouvrir ses points de suture : on lui retirerait d'ici un mois, il espérait que sa mère ne s'inquièterait pas trop. Le vent frais de cette fin d'après-midi de vendredi s'engouffra dans son marcel, le faisant frissonner : pas qu'il soit particulièrement frais, mais cette sensation de froid communiquée par l'eau qui dégoulinait le long de sa peau était saisissante.

« Billie ? »

« Ja ? » l'intéressé baissa les yeux vers son vis-à-vis.

« J'ai un secret à te dire. » murmura Tom.

« Quoi ? » l'interrogea le petit brun, curieux.

« Approche, c'est un secret. Faut pas que tout le monde l'entende. »

Amusé, le jeune androgyne se pencha, tendant l'oreille à ce que pouvait bien avoir à lui dire son ancien colocataire. En guise de chuchotement, le châtain se hissa sur ses bras et plaça ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis ; Bill écarquilla d'abord les yeux, mais ne râla pas, fermant les yeux à son tour et répondant à ce baiser. C'était doux et tendre, le jeune brun n'aurait pu souhaiter mieux, et ce fut à regret qu'il sentit Tom s'écarter ; un sourire étira ses lèvres au souvenir de la plage et il murmura :

« Ça aussi, c'était juste parce que t'en avais envie ? »

« Nan. » répliqua le garçon aux dreads en secouant la tête. « Ça c'était parce que... »

« Billie ! »

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, intrigués par cette interruption soudaine : c'était un groupe de filles. Bill les connaissait plus ou moins de vue mais il ne leur avait jamais parlé, quant à Tom, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir un jour vu leurs têtes quelque part ; elles s'approchèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant le jeune androgyne :

« On peut te parler ? »

« Ah... Oui, bien sûr. » il se leva, dégoulinant encore d'eau. « Je reviens, Tom. »

« Ok. »

Sur ces quelques mots, il partit avec les filles, se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien avoir à lui dire : il n'était pas en mesure de pouvoir faire grand-chose pour elles... Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin du camp mais à l'écart tout de même. Le jeune brun ne sut pas pour quelle raison, mais un mauvais pressentiment le prit au ventre.

« Billie, c'est ça ton nom ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'androgyne leva les yeux vers la fille : il préférait éviter de se prononcer sur le sujet, les gens tiraient eux-mêmes les conclusions de son silence. La fille qui venait de lui parler était un peu plus grande que lui, elle devait avoir dans les douze ans soit deux ans de plus que lui ; elle n'était pas vilaine, il l'aurait bien appréciée s'il ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons. Son seul défaut physique était peut-être cette façon qu'elle avait de regarder les autres de haut, de fait de sa taille mais il y avait probablement autre chose aussi. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit :

« Tu sors avec Tom ? »

« ... Et si c'était le cas ? » répliqua Bill, préférant ne pas répondre directement, pour voir ce qu'elles lui voulaient.

« On peut dire que tu changes vite : Lorenz, Tom... » ironisa-t-elle.

Voilà, on y était : elles venaient le voir à cause de ça. Le jeune brun jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui et constata que ces filles avaient effectivement bien choisi leur endroit : il était désert. Tentant de rester naturel, il reporta son attention sur ses interlocutrices. L'une d'entre elles, une blonde, dont les cheveux ramenés en arrière lui donnaient un petit côté Barbie, prit la parole à son tour :

« On n'aime pas tes manières. Tu changes de mec comme de chemise juste parce que t'es un peu mignonne. »

« Ouais, on n'aime pas trop les chiennes. » renchérit une rouquine qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Laisse Tom tranquille. » reprit la première, affichant toujours un regard hautain. « Tu as déjà fait assez de mal à Lorenz. »

« Je reste avec qui je veux. » répliqua sèchement Bill qui n'avait pas l'intention de s'aplatir face à ces filles. « J'aime être avec Tom alors je ne m'éloignerais pas. Si vous avez rien de mieux à faire que de venir me parler de ça, vous feriez mieux de revoir votre comportement pour lui plaire ! »

« Répète ça, salope ? » s'offusqua la blonde en le saisissant par les cheveux.

Ce geste eût pour effet de tirer légèrement sur sa blessure au front, ce qui lui infligea une vive douleur. Il grimaça mais se rendit à l'évidence : cela n'allait pas s'arrêter là. La fille au regard hautain, et visiblement le petit chef de bande, s'approcha et lui donna une gifle cuisante ; la rouquine, elle, lui assainit un violent coup de pied dans la cuisse.

« On va te faire comprendre puisque tu veux rien entendre ! »

Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. Le jeune brun tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager mais il était seul contre quatre : l'une des filles observait la scène sans esquisser le moindre geste, un simple sourire étirant la commissure de ses lèvres. Un coup de genou dans le ventre coupa le souffle à l'androgyne qui ne put que s'agenouiller par terre, offrant une proie facile. Le goût ferreux du sang se répandit dans sa bouche lorsqu'un coup lui atteignit le visage.

« Retourne chez toi, sale garce ! »

« Personne ne veut de toi ici ! »

« Va-t-en ! »

« Retourne pleurer chez maman ! »

« Excuse-toi ! »

Ces voix tournoyaient autour de lui... Les coups arrêtèrent de tomber, le laissant reprendre un peu son souffle : ses adversaires semblaient un peu fatiguées à force de le frapper. Ce fut ce moment-là qu'il choisit pour bondir sur la plus grande en hurlant, lui écrasant sa main sur le visage, ses ongles se plantant aux extrémités de son visage et lui lacérant la peau vers le centre de sa figure, son recul facilitant la tâche au jeune brun. Il n'attendit pas, profitant de cet effet de surprise, il écarta la blonde d'un coup de pied dans le ventre et profita de l'ouverture pour partir en courant. Ce n'était pas très glorieux, certes, mais il ne voulait pas se battre.

Il se rendit aux toilettes qui n'étaient pas loin et se contempla dans le miroir : elles ne l'avaient pas raté, mais c'était moins grave que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ses points de suture étaient toujours là et n'avaient pas bougé, c'était l'essentiel. Il se rinça le visage pour retirer certaines traces et retourna à la piscine, espérant que Tom ne remarquerait rien...

« Billie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? »

Apparemment, c'était raté. Mais Bill ne voulait pas lui dire : que ferait-il ? Il s'énerverait ? Le prendrait en pitié ? Non, il ne voulait pas ; aussi, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de répondre :

« Je me suis rétamé en revenant. »

« Pas douée. » rit le châtain.

« Hn... » grommela le jeune brun, intérieurement content que son vis-à-vis ne cherche pas plus loin.

« Elles te voulaient quoi ? » l'interrogea alors son ami.

« Rien de bien important... » soupira Bill. « Des trucs de filles... »

Tom hocha la tête et se désintéressa du sujet, au grand soulagement de l'androgyne. Les moniteurs les appelèrent pour le dîner : les adolescents devaient se changer avant le repas et avait donc quartier libre jusqu'à 18h30. Bill allait suivre Tom lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le retenir par le bras :

« Hm... Lorenz ? »

Les deux yeux noisette le dévisagèrent avec curiosité, se demandant ce que son aîné pouvait bien lui vouloir. Ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre et s'arrêta un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'impatienta tout de même le jeune brun.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? » demanda son vis-à-vis.

« Hein ? » l'androgyne haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Tom que tu venais de te fritter avec ces filles ? » reformula son interlocuteur.

Bill entrouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise : Lorenz l'avait vu ? Il hésita avant de répondre un peu sèchement :

« Ça te regarde pas. »

« Arrête, elles étaient quatre contre toi ! » commença à s'énerver son vis-à-vis.

« J'suis pas en sucre. » protesta son cadet. « Et puis t'as rien fait pour m'aider, monsieur je-sais-tout-ce-qui-concerne-mon-ex. »

« Billie... » souffla Lorenz. « Je suis arrivé, t'étais en train de les démolir et tu t'es enfuie comme une voleuse... »

« Désolé, si j'avais su, j'aurais attendu que tu sortes l'appareil photo. » grommela le brun.

« Mais pourquoi t'es agressive comme ça ? » demanda son interlocuteur.

« Mais parce que je peux rien faire sans qu'on me demande le pourquoi du comment ! » s'exclama Bill. « Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je suis encore capable de me débrouiller seul ! »

« Billie... » tenta son aîné.

« Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » s'emporta le jeune brun.

« Ben... Tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? » commença à s'énerver Lorenz à son tour.

« Bill. »

« Bill ? »

« Bill. »

Un lourd silence s'installa, Lorenz tentant visiblement de digérer l'information. L'androgyne s'était énervé et l'avait dit. Il s'apprêtait à se détourner lorsqu'il entendit son aîné parler :

« Mais... Tu es une fille, non... ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en étais une. » répliqua simplement Bill. « Je n'ai contredit personne, mais je n'ai jamais acquiescé. »

« T'es un mec... » il avait peine à réaliser.

« Oui. Je suis un garçon. » confirma-t-il. « Bon, j'y vais... »

Il partit, laissant là son vis-à-vis. Ses pas le conduisirent à son bungalow où Tom finissait d'accrocher son bandana ; il passa directement dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à laquelle il s'adossa. Il l'avait dit à Lorenz. Dans un sens, ça lui faisait un point en moins mais en même temps, il sentait l'appréhension le prendre aux tripes : et s'il le disait à Tom ? S'il le disait à tout le monde ? Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il le lui dise maintenant... ? Il serra les dents et laissa sa tête aller contre la porte : pourquoi avait-il parlé ? Quel idiot ! Il fallait qu'il retourne voir Lorenz, c'était la seule solution...

OoOoO

Il n'arrivait pas à manger, c'était du bout des lèvres qu'il agressait son repas, son regard partant constamment vers le reste de la salle. Lorenz discutait avec ses amis, ils riaient... Mais à aucun moment il ne lui adressa le moindre regard. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses pensées ne parvenaient pas à se fixer sur autre chose que Lorenz : il savait...

Il réussit tant bien que mal à quitter la table sans laisser paraître son trouble et partit à la poursuite de son aîné :

« Lorenz ! »

L'intéressé se retourna et aperçut l'androgyne. Bill s'arrêta, ne sachant que dire ; Lorenz était là, à quelques mètres à peine de lui, avec ses amis... Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche dans le but de dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce fut la voix de son vis-à-vis qui le réveilla :

« Billie, tu vas attraper froid à rester dehors... »

Le jeune brun demeura interdit quelques instants avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres, sourire que lui rendit Lorenz ; il se détournait d'ailleurs sous les questions de ses amis lorsqu'il entendit son jeune ami lui crier un ''danke'' sonore avant de partir rejoindre ses trois amis. Ceux-ci l'attendaient à la porte du réfectoire, l'accueillant avec curiosité :

« T'as l'air contente. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Tom.

« C'est un secret. » sourit énigmatiquement son ami.

**A SUIVRE...**


	9. Mensonge & Vérité

**Titre : Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem (Coucou, vous avez un problème)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Bon, en amphi de droit, on suit toujours autant... Et qui c'est qui a partiel la semaine prochaine ? C'est bibi ! (ça c'était au commencement du chapitre).

Note 2 : réponses aux reviews !

Vanillek : Voilà la suite tant attendue ! Je continue sur ma lancée (quelque peu ralentie par les partiels) et me mets au travail sur cette fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !

Crystal d'avalon : Ah, qui sait ? Qui sait ? Tom peut avoir un foutu caractère ! Voyons si tu trouves ta réponse dans ce chapitre...

Vanity : Hum... On dit bien que l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Content(e) que mes chapitres aient un effet positif sur toi !

Alia : Une carrière dans la chanson ? Heu... Si, j'aimerai bien, mais je crois que ça donnerait une truc genre ''Le jour d'après'' si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Folklo, folklo, ce chapitre m'a posé quelques problèmes mais je m'y suis trop amusé(e) !

Suboshi : Ton dessin est superbe ! J'ai hâte de le voir terminer (je radote, je sais) ! Te presse pas pour les dessins, fais comme tu le sens, si t'as envie ou pas. Amuse-toi bien sur ce chapitre !

Lukia-Chan : Merci pour le compliment ! Je suis aux anges ! Pour savoir comment il va s'en dépêtrer, je te laisse lire la suite...

Reila666 : Lol, tout d'un coup ? Uwow ! Bravo ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le début !

NoBoDy-LoVeS-mE / Limoneuz: Lol. Marrante ta review! Pour le côté sexe, ben... Je les trouverais vachement précoces à dix ans quand même... Et puis je crois que Tom va avoir du mal à s'y faire. Héhéhéééé... (Sadik, le retour).

Max : Enerve-toi, ça pourrait être drôle ! Lol. Je sais que je suis sadique, je suis né(e) pour ça ! Bwahahaha !

Althéa : Moi, j'adore m'en servir de ces deux mots, surtout pour torturer les lecteurs ! Bwahahaha ! Enfin, j'espère que tu avaleras mieux ceux qui sont à la fin de ce chapitre-ci. Héhéhééééé...

Nokaia : Ton auteur préféré ? Uwow... (rougit) Heu... Ben, merci. Ça me fait très plaisir que ce que j'écris te plaise à ce point. Pour ton blog, si, c'est moi qui ai laissé le com. J'irai voir ta réponse dès que possible. Kissous.

Ré-A : Eh beh, eh beh, que de compliments ! Attend, je vérifie quand même mes chevilles... Nan, ça va, je peux encore marcher. Lol. Ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu dis. Et oui, j'aime bien le visual. Merci pour ta review super sympa, je te laisse découvrir le chapitre en espérant que t'accrocheras encore !

Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 9 :**

« Bill. »

L'intéressé se crispa à ce nom, se retournant pour voir qui s'adressait à lui ; il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant apparaître son ami :

« Lorenz... »

« Tu sursautes toujours quand je t'appelle. » lui fit remarquer son aîné.

« Oui. J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'appelle comme ça... » avoua le jeune brun.

« Tu veux pas que je t'appelle ''Billie'', faut savoir. » rit son vis-à-vis.

Bill se résigna, reconnaissant que son ami avait raison. La veille, il avait compris que Lorenz était compréhensif puisqu'il n'avait pas dévoilé son secret, il jugea d'ailleurs bon de le souligner :

« Lorenz ? »

« Hm ? »

« Danke... Pour hier... » le remercia l'androgyne. « Je savais pas si tu allais tout dire ou pas... »

« Bah, ça me concerne plus... » soupira son interlocuteur. « Et puis... C'est pas comme si t'étais amoureux de moi. Là oui, ça me gênerait. »

« Tant que ça ? » murmura Bill.

« Ben... C'est zarb. » répondit son aîné. « Je sais pas comment tu fais pour aimer les mecs, t'es bizarre. »

Le jeune brun ne répondit pas. Lorenz avait passablement raison, il le savait : ce n'était pas ''normal''... Il soupira en pensant à Tom, penserait-il lui aussi qu'il était bizarre ? Il l'appréhendait. Préférant penser à autre chose, il salua son vis-à-vis et alla voir son colocataire : le blond-châtain était dans le bungalow, les yeux rivés sur une console de jeux vidéo ; il leva brièvement les yeux vers le jeune brun avant de les reporter sur sa partie :

« 'Ten Tag. »

« Guten Tag, Gustav. » murmura Bill.

« Wie geht's? Tu tires une de ces têtes... » remarqua son ami.

« C'est rien... » souffla le jeune androgyne. « Je... Je me pose beaucoup de questions... »

« A propos de Tom... ? » devina son vis-à-vis, sa phrase tenant plus de l'affirmation que de la question.

Le brun hocha la tête en guise de réponse, s'asseyant sur son lit. Gustav éteignit sa console et vint à proximité de son cadet, attendant patiemment qu'il commence ; plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres, mais Bill avait besoin d'en parler, aussi, il se lança :

« Je... Je suis un garçon... »

« Je sais. » répondit simplement son interlocuteur.

« Oui, je sais que tu sais mais... » soupira Bill. « Mais... Georg ne sait pas mentir et... »

L'androgyne frissonna : qui d'autre pouvait être au courant ? Son trouble ne passa apparemment pas inaperçu car Gustav sourit :

« Mais faut bien le connaître pour le voir... Et il y en a un qui est un peu trop ailleurs pour le voir. »

« Tu parles de Tom ? » demanda, à tout hasard, son vis-à-vis.

« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans le tableau ? » sourit son aîné.

« Nein. » admit Bill, répondant au sourire amusé de son ami. « Mais... Des fois... J'aimerai qu'il le sache... »

« Que tu es un garçon ? » demanda Gustav.

Bill hocha la tête : oui, il aimerait que Tom sache ce qu'il en était, qu'il était un garçon et tout le reste... Il soupira, ne sachant pas comment il pourrait le dire à son ancien colocataire. Le blond-châtain observa un moment de silence avant de murmurer :

« En tout cas, vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne par toi que par quelqu'un d'autre, tu crois pas ? »

« Si... » approuva le jeune brun. « Mais... Rien ne sera plus pareil. »

« Ça, c'est sûr. » soupira son aîné. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça changera beaucoup pour autant. »

« Gustav... »

« Hm ? »

« Les garçons, ça aime les filles. »

Et sur cette déclaration, Bill sortit du bungalow. Il avait espéré que sa discussion avec Gustav lui aurait remonté le moral mais ce n'était pas le cas, bien au contraire : ça l'avait remit face à la réalité, rien ne serait plus comme avant s'il avouait tout. Il lui restait deux semaines et demi... Il pouvait bien garder le secret jusque là... Non ?

Une dread apparut dans son champ de vision, le faisant sursauter : Tom se tenait devant lui, la tête un peu penchée pour essayer de capter son attention.

« Halloooooooo ? »

« Ah ! Hallo, Tom. » sourit l'androgyne. « Désolé, j'étais ailleurs... »

« Pas grave. On va faire un match de basket avec Georg et quelques autres. Tu viens ? » proposa-t-il.

« Hm... Pourquoi pas. » acquiesça le brun.

Il le suivit jusqu'au terrain et salua Georg. Il aperçut Lorenz parmi les autres joueurs, lui adressant un signe de tête, puis se retourna vers Tom :

« On joue dans la même équipe ? »

« Ok. » sourit ce dernier.

« Cool. »

« Heu... Billie ? »

« Ja ? »

A peine eût-il tourné la tête que ses lèvres se retrouvèrent prisonnières de celles de son vis-à-vis. Bill ne songea même pas à hésiter, répondant à ce baiser. Tom s'écarta et alla voir les autres pour constituer les équipes ; le jeune brun, lui, était sur son petit nuage. Les équipes furent rapidement faites et le jeu put commencer.

Georg, grâce à sa taille, attrapa le ballon sans problème et l'envoya à Tom qui n'attendit pas pour partir tel une fusée : il avait traversé le terrain en quelques secondes à peine. Mais, apercevant des joueurs s'approcher dangereusement de lui, il se retourna et lança la balle :

« Billie ! »

« Je l'ai ! »

Le jeune brun intercepta le projectile et se mit à courir. Il avait davantage l'habitude du foot que du basket mais il parvint tout de même à garder la balle sur une dizaine de mètres avant de se la faire piquer par Lorenz ; jurant, il effectua un demi-tour risqué, juste à temps pour voir son aîné marquer un panier.

« Scheiβe... » grommela-t-il.

« Eh ben, ''Billie'' ? » ricana Lorenz. « Je t'ai connu''e'' plus vivace ! »

Bill fronça les sourcils : il n'aimait pas la manière que son vis-à-vis avait d'appuyer sur les syllabes féminines de sa phrase. Il se redressa et épousseta son short, revenant vers le panier de son équipe ; Georg avait pris le ballon et attendait que tout le monde soit en place, il l'envoya à un membre de leur équipe et le jeu reprit. Le jeune androgyne se fraya un chemin et s'approcha du panier adverse ; Tom était marqué, Georg aussi, il ne restait que quelques autres membres de l'équipe à être libres, le ballon arriva sur lui. Bill se préparait à le recevoir lorsque quelqu'un apparut dans son champ de vision, lui donnant au passage un coup de coude dans la pommette.

« FAUTE ! » cria Georg.

« Quoi ? Mais il ne l'a même pas touchée ! » s'exclama un des coéquipiers de Lorenz.

« C'est ça. Et elle est tombée toute seule peut-être ? » ironisa Tom, venant aider son amie à se lever.

« Bah, c'est de votre faute, vous n'avez qu'à pas laisser jouer une fille. » lança un autre joueur de l'équipe adverse.

« Quoi, t'as quelque chose contre les filles ? » répliqua un garçon de la leur.

« Non, pas contre les ''filles'', non ? » sourit celui qui avait frappé Bill.

« Mais pour les mecs, on se retient pas. » renchérit un autre.

Le jeune brun se tendit à cette remarque, levant la tête pour voir les autres le dévisager, ceux de l'équipe adverse affichaient un sourire mauvais alors que ceux de la sienne l'interrogeaient du regard. Georg prit la parole :

« Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! »

« Ouais, il a raison. » intervint Lorenz.

« Lorenz ? » ses amis ne comprenaient apparemment pas.

« Il a raison, vous dites n'importe quoi. » soupira à nouveau le garçon.

« Lorenz... » souffla Bill.

« C'est pas un mec, c'est un monstre. »

Cette phrase instaura un lourd silence. Le jeune androgyne sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors que son corps se crispait jusqu'au plus petit muscle... Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise, ils descendirent lentement jusqu'au sol alors que les rires de Lorenz et ses amis fusaient :

« Ouais, t'as raison ! Il est pas normal ! »

« Un mec qui aime les mecs, c'est écoeurant ! J'vais vomir ! »

« Arrête, t'as vu sa gueule ? C'est même pas un mec, ça ! »

« J'paries que tout le monde peut le tirer comme il veut ! »

« Ah, vous êtes ignoooooobles, vous allez le faire pleurer. »

« Tu veux qu'on appelle ta maman ? »

« Nan, appelle le père, il le consolera mieux ! »

Bill n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, chaque phrase lui donnait la sensation d'une gifle ; presque inconsciemment, il leva la tête en direction de Tom. Il le regardait, visiblement choqué par ce qu'il entendait, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux le sentiment de trahison qui devait affluer en lui. Le jeune brun se sentit alors terriblement vide, comme si d'un seul coup tout était devenu silencieux ; il voyait bien les autres parler, mais aucun son ne lui parvenait, plus rien n'existait. Il sentit toutefois quelqu'un l'agripper par la bretelle de son haut sans manches, déchirant les coutures et découvrant une partie de son torse.

Tom regardait la scène, figé. Les informations semblaient se bousculer dans son esprit tout en le peuplant d'un vide total : c'était un garçon... ? Il ne parvenait pas à analyser cette pensée, comme si son esprit le refusait. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il menti ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé se tromper ? Il se sentait trahi, ce garçon avait abusé de sa crédibilité, il avait profité de lui ! Pourtant... Il se sentait trop vide pour être en colère... Comme s'il n'y arrivait pas... Lorenz attrapa le brun, déchirant son vêtement, le malmenant. Mais ''Billie'' ne répondait pas, comme un pantin sans vie, une vulgaire poupée de chiffon que l'on secouait. Le jeune garçon aux dreads fixait le spectacle sans rien dire, sans esquisser le moindre geste ; l'androgyne heurta violemment le sol, se déchirant le genou par terre, mais aucun cri ne sortit de sa bouche tant il semblait dans un état second.

« Enfoirés ! »

Le châtain tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Georg écraser son poing dans la figure d'un des garçons, entamant une véritable bagarre générale. Tom cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sidéré par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ; un moniteur vint mettre un terme à ce bazar : apparemment, un des membres de son équipe était parti chercher du secours. Toute l'équipe de Lorenz et lui-même furent punis et Bill emmené à l'infirmerie. Le dreadeux observa le moniteur partir avec le corps du petit brun dans les bras, toujours figé ; Georg arriva à sa hauteur, le toisant d'un regard mauvais :

« Tu m'as déçu, Tom. »

« Heh ? » l'intéressé sembla se réveiller.

« Je croyais que t'aimais bien Bill, mais t'as même pas levé le petit doigt quand il a eu besoin de toi. » l'accusa son aîné.

« Was ? Aber... (Quoi ? Mais...) » bafouilla Tom.

« Je pensais que t'étais un bon pote. Faut croire que je me suis trompé. »

Sur ce, il le planta là, partant en direction de son bungalow. Le châtain en resta pantois, la bouche entrouverte : il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Une colère sans nom monta en lui et, alors que son vis-à-vis s'éloignait, il hurla :

« ET POURQUOI ÇA SERAIT TOUJOURS D'MA FAUTE DANS C'TE PUTAIN D'HISTOIRE ! SCHEIβE ! »

Mais Georg ne se retourna pas, laissant son cadet s'époumoner autant qu'il le pouvait. Tom s'arrêta finalement, la gorge en feu, une boule lui entravant la gorge : pourquoi était-ce seulement de sa faute ? Ce ''Bill'' lui avait menti ! Il lui avait fait croire que c'était une fille ! Il l'avait laissé l'embrasser ! Et Georg, il l'accusait d'être un mauvais pote mais est-ce qu'il savait seulement ce qu'il ressentait ? Non ! Tom bouillonnait littéralement de rage, il donna un violent coup de pied dans un caillou en hurlant à pleins poumons avant de quitter le terrain à son tour.

Il aurait aimé retourner à son bungalow mais il le partageait avec Georg et risquait bien de l'y croiser, ce qui était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait dans un moment pareil. Il se rendit donc au seul endroit où il était susceptible d'être bien accueilli : le bungalow de Gustav. Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva son aîné allongé sur son lit, en train d'écrire une lettre ; il hésita alors à entrer : peut-être le blond n'avait-il pas besoin qu'on l'ennuie avec ce genre d'histoire... ? Mais il n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps sur le sujet, Gustav se retournant :

« Ah. Hallo Tom. »

« Hallo Gustav... » murmura l'interpellé.

« Wie geht's ? » demanda son ami, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

« Heu... Pas vraiment... » avoua le châtain. « Mais... »

« Ben, entre. » lança son aîné. « Reste pas dehors, viens t'asseoir. »

Tom hocha la tête et s'avança, se hissant sur le lit et s'y enfonçant autant qu'il pouvait pour s'adosser au mur du bungalow. Gustav avait rangé son papier à lettre et s'était tourné vers lui, visiblement tout ouïe, attendant que son cadet se lance. De longues minutes de silence s'écoulèrent sans que le garçon aux dreads n'ait prononcé le moindre mot ; puis, d'une voix qui se voulait détachée, il murmura :

« Dis, Gustav... »

« Ja ? »

« Tu... Tu savais que... Bill était un garçon ? »

La question resta un moment en suspend ; pourtant, le blond ne semblait qu'à moitié surpris de l'entendre de la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Il sembla réfléchir un peu puis répondit :

« Oui. »

« Bien sûr... » sourit Tom, le ton ironique. « Y avait qu'un seul con qu'était pas au courant et c'était moi. »

« Ce n'est pas Bill qui me l'a dit. » répliqua Gustav.

« Ah non ? » l'intonation du châtain laissait clairement comprendre qu'il ne le croyait pas.

« Non. C'est Georg. » avoua son interlocuteur. « Mais je l'avais compris depuis un bon moment. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Tom était avachi dans le lit, les épaules contre le mur, tordant les lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'il était en rogne. Gustav soupira, sachant qu'il aurait du mal à convaincre son ami, puis reprit :

« Mais y a pas que ça qui te met en colère, si ? »

« Nein... » murmura le châtain.

Il lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé sur le terrain de basket : la bousculade, les injures, les accusations, la bagarre, tout. Son aîné l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre, hochant la tête de temps en temps ; lorsqu'il eût fini, Tom avait la gorge horriblement sèche, douloureuse, et ses yeux le brûlaient. Des larmes acides perlèrent le long de ses joues. Il se recroquevilla, portant les mains à son visage et se laissant aller réellement pour la première fois du séjour. Gustav ne prononça pas un mot : il était parfois mieux de laisser couler les larmes ; il posa simplement sa main sur la frêle épaule de son cadet pour lui témoigner sa présence. Le silence qui régnait dans le bungalow était seulement brisé par les hoquets et les sanglots du plus jeune...

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Gustav se leva finalement et alla chercher un mouchoir dans ses affaire avant de revenir sur le lit et de le tendre à son ami ; ce dernier l'accepta, le gratifiant d'un signe de tête. Tom était méconnaissable : ses yeux étaient rouges, le coin de ses yeux enflé et une expression que le blond ne lui avait encore jamais vue peinte sur le visage. Lorsqu'il fut un peu plus calme, le jeune châtain murmura :

« Pourquoi on me reproche tout... ? C'est pas ma faute quand même si l'autre là, il se fait passer pour une fille. C'est lui qui fait n'importe quoi et c'est moi qui devrais tout me prendre dans la gueule sans rien dire ? »

« Tom... » souffla son aîné.

« J'en ai marre... » avoua l'intéressé d'une voix cassée.

« ... Bon, écoute... » soupira Gustav. « Le mieux, c'est que t'ailles en parler à Bill. Il pourra sûrement répondre à tes questions, non ? Moi, j'irai voir Georg. Et puis, au pire, t'auras qu'à venir dormir ici : si Bill ne reste pas à l'infirmerie, il pourra toujours être dans le même bungalow que Georg. »

Tom haussa simplement les épaules : il était fatigué et n'avait aucune volonté pour le moment. Il ferma les yeux, pensant éviter toute nouvelle suggestion ou question de son aîné, mais finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

OoOoO

« Tom... »

L'intéressé se sentit secoué par l'épaule, il entrouvrit les yeux et distingua vaguement le blond qui essayait de le réveiller.

« Gustav... ? »

« C'est l'heure d'aller manger. » déclara son ami. « Tu viens ? »

« Hm... Nein, danke... J'ai pas faim. »

Gustav hocha la tête et, même s'il désapprouvait l'idée que son cadet ne mange pas, il le laissa et alla au réfectoire. Tom se redressa dans le lit, ramenant ses dreads en arrière : son bandana noir avait glissé ; il le détacha et le rattacha correctement autour de son front, faisant le nœud sous ses dreads, au niveau de sa nuque. Il resta un moment inactif, se réveillant doucement mais surtout pensif : que devait-il faire à présent ? Il poussa un profond soupir et se leva : ce n'était pas en restant dans le bungalow sans rien faire que les choses allaient s'arranger. Il sortit de l'habitacle, frissonnant au contact frais du vent du soir qui agressait son corps encore endormi ; il marcha de longue minutes sans vraiment savoir où il allait, suivant simplement un chemin imaginaire, les mains dans les poches.

Bill était un garçon. C'était la seule chose qui lui revenait immanquablement en tête. Il soupira et s'adossa à un arbre : que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien. Il songea à ce que son aîné lui avait dit : aller parler au brun. Peut-être obtiendrait-il des réponses à ses questions... ? Il se redressa et reprit son chemin, avançant sans se presser vers l'infirmerie : la responsable était partie manger, il n'aurait pas à justifier sa présence en ces lieux aux horaires des repas. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et la fixa. Il se sentait stupide, complètement indécis quant à l'idée d'entrer ; il opta tout de même pour la solution qui lui paraissait la moins idiote et frappa. Il attendit quelques instants puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, entra.

Le jeune androgyne était à moitié allongé dans un lit, les épaules appuyées contre le mur, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, l'air absent. Tom le considéra un long moment en silence : il n'avait rien du gamin brun qu'il avait côtoyé depuis le début de cette colonie de vacances, comme si on lui retiré ses piles... Il s'approcha, hésitant un peu, puis s'arrêta à environ un mètre de son vis-à-vis ; ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé, l'ignorant royalement.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » furent les premiers mots qui franchirent la barrière des lèves du châtain.

Il y avait mieux comme entrée en matière mais c'étaient les seules paroles qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Elles avaient au moins eu le mérite de réveiller Bill qui le dévisageait à présent avec surprise et crainte :

« T-Tom ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais un garçon ? » reformula l'intéressé.

Un moment de silence s'installa entre eux, le jeune androgyne cherchant visiblement ses mots ; ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec la couverture et le drap. Il murmura finalement :

« Tout le monde pense toujours que je suis une fille... Alors j'ai pensé que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose que tu le penses aussi... »

« Ah... Et pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? » l'interrogea à nouveau le châtain.

« Eh ! C'est toi qui m'as embrassé ! » se défendit le brun.

« Ok, ok... Alors pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ? » soupira Tom.

Une nouvelle hésitation s'insinua dans leur conversation, Bill semblait trouver un intérêt sans bornes pour ses doigts qui blanchissaient à vue d'œil. La voix qui s'échappa de sa gorge était si fluette qu'ils se demandèrent tous deux si c'était bien lui qui avait parlé :

« Je... Je voyais pas de problème... »

« Han ? » son vis-à-vis avait visiblement du mal à le suivre.

« Je... J'aime les garçons. » décréta l'androgyne sans quitter ses doigts de ses yeux. « Je sais que... C'est bizarre et que les autres... Ont raison de dire que je suis un monstre mais... Je n'arrive pas à... M'intéresser aux filles... »

Tom le dévisageait avec de grands yeux, presque bouche bée. C'était la première qu'il entendait un garçon dire qu'il aimait les autres garçons ; pour lui, dans sa tête, il n'avait jamais envisagé d'autres couples possible que l'éternel garçon-fille. Il avait du mal à comprendre :

« Mais... Tu as embrassé d'autres garçons ? »

« Non. » répondit instantanément l'androgyne. « Juste toi. »

« Heh ? Warum ? » s'étonna Tom.

« Parce que... Tu... Me plais... » avoua le brun.

Le jeune châtain en resta coi. Bill était un garçon et il l'aimait : ces deux informations avaient déjà du mal à coexister dans son esprit. Il secoua instinctivement la tête, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bill qui se recroquevilla un peu plus ; le jeune brun osa tout de même demander :

« Tu... Me pardonnes... ? De t'avoir... Menti... »

« Ah... Eh ben... Heu... » hésita son vis-à-vis, pris au dépourvu. « Nan, j'ten veux quand même, moi ! »

Bill se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il comprenait que son ami lui en veuille : après tout, il lui avait menti... Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la couverture alors qu'il baissait la tête pour ne pas risquer de pleurer. Tom se sentit rougir face à un tel spectacle : il avait encore du mal à se dire que Bill était un garçon ; il tordit ses lèvres dans une moue pensive en détournant les yeux.

« Heu... Bon, j'y vais... »

Le jeune brun ne lui répondit pas, plié presque en deux sur le lit. Tom s'éloigna vers la porte, il s'arrêta à la hauteur de celle-ci et lança un regard en arrière... Dans le fond, il ne réalisait pas vraiment et ses sentiments pou le brun le tiraillaient, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il hésita quelques instants avant de murmurer :

« Si... Si tu veux, tu peux revenir dans le bungalow... Georg et moi... On s'entend plus trop alors... Si tu veux revenir... Tu peux... Parce que... Heu... »

Lui tournant le dos, il ne put voir le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres du brun ni les larmes perler sur son visage ; mais il discerna parfaitement l'émotion qui perçait dans le ''danke'' qu'il entendit, à peine plus audible qu'un souffle.

« Bitte. Soigne-toi bien. »

Et sur ce, il ferma la porte derrière lui, s'adossant contre elle. Son cœur battait à tout va, menaçant de faire éclater sa poitrine. Tout n'était que confusion dans son esprit, il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait, cet attachement qui subsistait alors que son esprit refoulait clairement le brun au stade d'ami, de colocataire. Son cœur et sa raison étaient en total désaccord, le plongeant dans une mer de doute sans nom...

« Warum... ? » souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

**A SUIVRE !**

Sahad : Yahou ! Petite pause entre les révisions, partiel demain mais on s'en branle. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop attendu cette suite et qu'elle vous aura plu. Sur ce, il est 22h22, je vais me replonger dans mon travail alors je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. A plus !


	10. Jumeaux

**Titre : Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem (Coucou, vous avez un problème)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Petit chapitre, désolé(e), mais je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant alors voilà. Pardon aussi à ceux à qui j'ai dit que je ne posterai pas aujourd'hui, je pensais vraiment que je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire. Mais finalement, j'ai réussi. Schuuuuuuldi !

Note 2 : réponse aux reviews !

Vanille : Merci Vanille pour ta review, c'est pour des lectrices comme toi que j'écris, alors c'est génial si mon travail te plaît. La suite devrait être à ton goût, je pense. (smile)

Ré-A : Lol, ta review est marrante. Effectivement, Gustav a toujours l'air très calme, ça doit être parce qu'il dit jamais rien pendant les interviews... Pis l'a une tête de panda !!! (On dirait un nounours, c'est cool). Pour répondre à ta question, je suis dans une école de commerce, mais si je travaille aussi tard, c'est parce que c'est la période partiel. Voilàààà... Amuse-toi bien en lisant.

Crystal d'avalon : Désolé(e) pour les adresses, je pensais que ça passerait... Je te dirais pas merci pour ton ''mere'', paraît qu'il ne faut pas, mais j'apprécie beaucoup (smile). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

Ena : Voilà la suite, pitchoune ! Héhé...

Vanity : Merci pour tes encouragements. Eh oui, Lorenz est méchant ! Héhéhé... J'avais envie de le plomber, en fait. Lol. Enfin, voilà. La suite promet si je parviens à l'écrire comme je l'imagine.

Dstine : Nan, en fait, ce que je veux dire par ''console'' c'est plutôt dans le genre gameboy, c'est juste que je m'exprime mal, désolé(e). Le revirement de Lorenz est dû à une pulsion soudaine de ma part : personne l'appréciait alors j'ai voulu remonter sa popularité et puis j'ai eu envie de le plomber après. Je suis zarb ! Lol. Love you, sweetheart.

Suboshi : Je pensais pas t'émouvoir à ce point. Uwow... Je poste la suite comme tu l'espérais. J'espère qu'elle te plaira et t'inspirera pour quelques dessins quand tu auras fini celui que tu dois faire en art.

Phenix260 : Pas tout à fait après les partiels : j'en ai encore 3 mais je poste quand même. Comme quoi, la fanfic, c'est une drogue. Lol. Tu as tout compris à l'histoire, rassure-toi. Amuse-toi bien avec la suite.

Lukia-Chan : De 1, de rien, c'est un plaisir d'écrire et de vous faire plaisir. Je suis content(e) que mon travail plaise. Et de 2, ben... Justement à cause des révisions. Et non, ils ne se retrouveront pas (seulement) 7 ans plus tard : ils ont trop de choses à mettre au point avant. Héhéhé...

Reila666 : Lol, eh beh, content(e) que ça te plaise. Ça s'écrit scotchée. (smile) J'espère ne pas avoir à faire bouillir de l'eau pour te décoller de l'ordinateur, lol, ça serait dommage, ne ? J'ai adoré tes commentaires. Pour mes goûts, je te laisse voir ma bio parce que sinon ça n'en finit pas (rire).

Dja : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de t'enregistrer pour laisser des com', enfin sur mes fics au moins. Mais maintenant, tu vas pouvoir en poster aussi, ne ? Tu vas en écrire ?

FurtiV : Quand arrêteront-ils de souffrir ? Hmmm... Pas tout de suite ! Bwahahaha ! (rire du méchant de l'histoire) T'inquiète, je les aime bien, je vais pas les démolir comme ça.

Manouchka : Pas de problème, je veux bien voir ton blog, ça me plairait bien, tu me laisses ton adresse de blog ? J'ai chopé la crève, j'espère que ça ne s'en ressent pas trop sur l'histoire.

Alia : Les 2, mon capitaine ! Lol. Pauvre Lorenz, tout le monde le déteste (bon, c'est un peu de ma faute aussi), le pire c'est qu'à la base, j'ai pris le nom de la série ''Siska'', et c'est un perso que j'aime bien... Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai autant plombé mais le pire, c'est que ça m'amuse ! (rire)

Staz : Bon, je t'ai déjà répondu par PM, mais je recommence ici. Muahaha. Je suis cruel(le), parce que je le vaut bien ! (en plein délire) Désolé(e), c'est mon rhume qui me monte à la tête... Arf.

Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 10 :**

Bill n'était pas resté bien longtemps à l'infirmerie : il n'avait que quelques blessures légères et ses points de sutures n'avaient rien eu ; il avait rassemblé ses affaires en expliquant la situation à Gustav qui avait simplement hoché la tête, adressant un sourire à Georg qui s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules. Le jeune brun esquissa un sourire avant de quitter le bungalow : Georg était du genre à toujours vouloir avoir raison et le fait que Tom était venu parler à l'androgyne l'avait empli de remords quant à ce qu'il avait dit... Mais il se refusait à aller le voir. Cette facette chez leur aîné faisait rire Bill qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour aller réintégrer le bungalow numéro treize.

Le châtain était assis sur son lit, un manga dans les mains ; il leva les yeux de sa lecture et gratifia son colocataire d'un signe de tête auquel le jeune brun répondit :

« Hallo Tom. »

« Hallo Bill. » répliqua l'intéressé. « Bon retour. »

« Danke. » sourit son vis-à-vis.

« Bitte. »

Bill attrapa son sac et le vida dans le grand tiroir qui se trouvait sous le lit : voilà, ses affaires étaient rangées. Tom haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire face à ce spectacle avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Le jeune brun s'assit sur son propre lit à son tour et murmura :

« Paraît que t'as dormi chez Gustav. »

« Ouais... Je me suis engueulé avec Georg alors j'avais pas envie de le voir. » expliqua le garçon aux dreads.

« Ouais, je sais, tu me l'avais dit, mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là... » soupira son vis-à-vis. « Il s'en veut, tu sais ? Il sait pas comment venir s'excuser. »

« Ça n'efface pas ce qu'il a dit. » décréta purement et simplement Tom.

Le jeune brun leva les yeux au ciel : son colocataire avait vraiment un sale caractère. Mais ça l'amusait... Il haussa les épaules et attrapa une enveloppe qui se trouvait sur son lit, la considérant avec curiosité, il leva un regard interrogateur vers le châtain qui, se sentant observé, leva les yeux et expliqua :

« Ah, ça. C'est une lettre pour toi. Elle est arrivée ce matin. »

« AH, danke... C'est sympa de l'avoir prise pour moi. » le remercia Bill.

« Ça te coûtera un pain au chocolat au goûter. » lança Tom avec un large sourire.

« Bouh ! Méchant ! » répliqua son interlocuteur en lui tirant la langue.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Bill repartit dans la contemplation de sa lettre : c'était sa mère qui lui écrivait. Il l'ouvrit et la lu en silence. Elle lui demandait s'il allait bien, s'il s'était fait des amis et s'il s'amusait ; elle l'informait aussi qu'elle viendrait le chercher à la gare à son retour et qu'il lui manquait beaucoup. Le jeune brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de sa mère, elle lui avait joint une photo d'elle qu'il regarda longuement avant de ranger le tout, se tournant vers son vis-à-vis :

« Et toi ? Tu as eu du courrier ? »

« Nein. » nia Tom. « Mon père est pas du genre à écrire beaucoup... En plus, il est occupé en ce moment. »

« Ah... »

« On va manger ? » proposa Tom.

« Ok. »

Bill n'insista pas et accompagna son ami jusqu'au réfectoire pour le déjeuner. L'ambiance était pesante à table : Georg et Tom refusant catégoriquement de s'excuser en premier ou d'admettre qu'ils avaient peut-être un peu tord. Rien. Silence radio. Bill lança un coup d'œil à Gustav qui leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête : leurs amis étaient de véritables têtes de mule.

Ils durent participer au jeu de soirée, au grand damne du jeune garçon aux dreads qui ne rêvait que de son lit. Quel ne fut d'ailleurs son cri de joie lorsque le jeu prit fin et qu'ils purent revenir dans leur bungalow... Tom ne mit que quelques secondes à se mettre en pyjama, soit un grand t-shirt qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, et à se glisser dans son lit. Son colocataire esquissa un sourire amusé en le regardant et suivit son exemple, enfilant un marcel et un short avant de se faufiler sous ses draps.

« Tu mets que des trucs sans manches ? » demanda subitement le châtain.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » s'étonna Bill.

« Ben, parce que je t'ai toujours vu avec des trucs sans manches. » répondit son vis-à-vis comme si cela coulait de source.

« Ah... J'aime bien pendant l'été. Je préfère avoir les épaules libres... » expliqua-t-il.

« Ah... »

Sur ces quelques mots, Tom s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit, remontant sa couette jusque sous son nez, signe que le sujet ne l'intéressait plus. Le jeune brun le fixa un long moment, couché sur le côté, hésitant... Il éteignit la lumière, lançant un vague ''gute Nacht'' auquel la voix de son interlocuteur répondit. A l'extérieur, le vent commençait à souffler, faisant gémir les feuilles et grincer les branches ; Bill frissonna puis reporta son attention sur la forme qu'il discernait dans la pénombre et qu'il devinait être son colocataire.

« Tom... ? »

« Hm ? » la tête sur l'oreiller s'était légèrement levée.

« Heu... Dis... » souffla-t-il. « Heu... On est amis, ne ? »

« Ben... » il y eût une légère hésitation. « Ouais. »

« D'accord. Danke. » et sur ces quelques mots, il s'enfouit dans ses couvertures.

« ... Bitte... ? » Tom ne comprenait pas spécialement la situation mais préféra ne pas poser de questions.

Il s'écrasa un peu plus dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux, mais ce n'était que pour les rouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, incapable de trouver le sommeil malgré son état de fatigue. Il s'allongea sur le dos et scruta le plafond, laissant son esprit vagabonder ci et là : que pouvait bien faire son père ? Ce mois loin de la maison avait-il permis à une de ces horribles-futures-ex-belles-mères de pénétrer sur son territoire ? Son père n'était pas stupide, non, il était juste... Bon, si, il était stupide de se laisser approcher par ces créatures bouffies d'orgueil et d'envie, mais... Il lâcha un profond soupir, croisant les doigts pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Un coup de tonnerre le tira de ses pensées, il n'avait rien contre l'orage, il l'aimait bien même : cela avait l'étrange capacité de l'apaiser. Un autre bruit attira son attention, une sorte de plainte ; il tourna la tête vers le lit qui était face au sien : Bill s'était roulé en boule... Le jeune châtain se souvint alors de cette soirée où son colocataire était venu le voir à l'infirmerie : il avait une sainte horreur des orages...

« Bill ? Wie geht's ? » demanda-t-il.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Pourtant, il était persuadé que son vis-à-vis ne dormait pas. Avait-il peur ? Ou bien n'osait-il simplement pas le dire ?

« Biiiill. » insista Tom. « T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Le garçon aux dreads poussa un profond soupir et se leva pour s'approcher de son ami : le jeune brun lui tournait le dos, inlassablement recroquevillé dans une boule presque parfaite.

« Bill... » appela encore le châtain alors qu'il approchait.

Lorsqu'il posa la main sur son épaule, il sentit celle-ci sursauter. Haussant un sourcil, il tira dessus pour forcer le jeune androgyne à se retourner et à la façon dont il luttait, le châtain en déduit aisément qu'il ne dormait effectivement pas. Tirant un peu plus fort, il parvint à le trouver face à lui et demeura figé quelques secondes : son vis-à-vis avait le visage de quelqu'un prêt à pleurer, les larmes pointant au coin des yeux. Ce fut une voix cassée qui le réveilla :

« Waaaaaaaaaas ? » grogna Bill, tentant de faire comme si on venait de le réveiller.

« Arrête, ça prend pas. Je suis pas stupide. » soupira Tom.

« Ah non ? » demanda ironiquement son interlocuteur.

« Nein. » décréta le châtain. « Bon, fais-moi une place. »

« Was ? » Bill avait les yeux écarquillés, surpris d'une telle demande.

« T'as peur des orages, nan ? » répliqua son vis-à-vis. « Alors fais-moi une place : je vais dormir avec toi, t'auras moins peur. »

Le jeune brun le considéra encore quelques instants avant d'obéir, quelques peu poussé par Tom qui se hissait dans le lit, rabattant les couvertures sur lui. Il s'allongea à côté de son colocataire, passant un bras sous l'oreiller pour le surélever ; Bill l'observa un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Remarquant son hésitation, le jeune garçon aux dreads haussa un sourcil avant de lancer :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Nein... Rien... » murmura le brun. « Danke... »

« T'inquiète, c'est normal entre ''amis''. »

Le jeune androgyne hocha la tête et tressaillit en entendant un nouveau coup de tonnerre, ce qui sembla faire sourire son vis-à-vis pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Bill ne se cramponne à lui, noyant son visage dans son t-shirt au niveau de son torse. Tom se sentit rougir furieusement et lâcha un hoquet de surprise à ce contact, ce qui sembla réveiller le jeune brun qui s'écarta :

« Ah ! Schuldi ! Je... J'ai pas fait exrprès... ! Je... »

« C'est bon. » le coupa son interlocuteur en enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller. « Si ça te rassure... »

Bill le considéra quelques secondes avant d'accepter l'invitation, se blottissant contre son ami, ses doigts s'agrippant à son t-shirt et son front se posant contre l'une de ses clavicules. Le châtain déglutit, baissant les yeux sur la tignasse nuit et sang qui lui frôlait le cou ; le jeune brun pouvait sentir l'odeur de son vis-à-vis, sentir sa chaleur, à la fois douces et réconfortantes. Tom déglutit, mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un ; le souffle plus lent et régulier de son ami l'informa que celui-ci sombrait dans le sommeil. Peut-être valait-il mieux faire de même... Il ferma les yeux à son tour et bougea un peu pour s'installer plus confortablement, se laissant bercer par la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait...

**OoOoO**

« Tom ? Tom... »

« Hnnnnnnnnnn ? » grogna l'intéressé.

« Réveille-toi. » l'appela doucement son colocataire.

« Pas envie. » décréta le jeune châtain.

« Alors enlève au moins ton bras de sur mes épaules, parce que j'aimerai bien aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. » répliqua Bill.

Cette remarque sembla persuader Tom qui retira son bras avant de tirer les couvertures sur lui, apparemment peu décidé à se lever. Le jeune brun esquissa un sourire amusé, attrapant son oreiller et l'écrasant sur la tête du dormeur en riant ; son ami se leva cette fois-ci d'un bond et contre-attaqua avec le sien, entamant une bataille de polochons sans merci. Les rires fusaient lorsque Gustav ouvrit la porte, essuyant une cuisante double attaque :

« Aïe... »

« Désolés. » sourirent ses deux cadets.

« Vous êtes super désolés... » soupira le blond. « Bon, vous venez ? »

« On arrive ! » lâchèrent à nouveau les enfants en cœur.

Leur aîné resta interdit quelques secondes : jamais il ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'alors à cause de leurs différents mais à présent, quelque chose le dérangeait... Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais lorsque les garçons avaient parlé d'une même voix, ils lui avaient semblé incroyablement ressemblants. Tom enfila rapidement un grand t-shirt et un pantalon qu'il attacha à l'aide d'une ceinture, sans quoi il lui tomberait constamment sur les genoux, et Bill attrapa, lui, une chemise sans manches et un jean moulant sur les hanches et se terminant en pattes d'éléphant. Chacun prendrait sa douche après.

Ils se rendirent au réfectoire où ils retrouvèrent Georg et où ils purent à nouveau profiter d'un parfait silence radio entre le châtain et lui. Mais, cette fois-ci, Gustav détailla davantage ses deux camarades ; son regard allait sans arrêt de l'un à l'autre. Il fut interrompu dans son observation par l'arrivée d'un moniteur :

« Tom ? »

« Hn ? » le garçon releva la tête de son bol de céréales.

« Courrier pour toi. » annonça l'homme en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Les yeux du jeune châtain s'agrandirent sous l'incrédulité, il regarda tour à tour l'enveloppe et le moniteur comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Il murmura d'ailleurs :

« Pour moi ? »

« C'est ton nom qu'il y a sur l'enveloppe. » soupira le moniteur. « Expéditeur : Jörg Kaulitz. C'est bien pour toi, non ? »

« Heu, oui, c'est mon père (1). » répondit l'enfant en se saisissant de l'objet. « Danke. »

Il attaqua directement l'enveloppe, laissant là son petit déjeuner, ne remarquant pas le visage soudainement très blême de Bill. Ce détail n'échappa d'ailleurs pas à Gustav : le jeune brun avait laissé sa tartine de nutella en suspension, interrompant son geste qui consistait à l'amenée à sa bouche, et fixait l'enveloppe avec de grands yeux. Tom, lui, lisait sa lettre avec intérêt, cherchant à savoir s'il allait devoir chasser une potentielle belle-mère dès son retour :

« Bon, il n'en parle pas... Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, non ? » se murmura-t-il.

Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche et reprit son repas. Bill le scrutait toujours avec de grands yeux, la main tremblante ; il se remit tout de même à manger mais son trouble était encore perceptible. Le repas se termina sans d'autres interruptions et chacun pouvait retourner à son bungalow, le jeune brun en profita pour intercepter son colocataire et lui parler seul à seul :

« Tom ! »

« Was ? »

« Viens dans le bungalow, faut qu'on parle. » lança l'androgyne.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » s'étonna le châtain.

« Mais rien ! Viens ! » insista Bill.

Tom haussa un sourcil et suivit son vis-à-vis, surpris de le voir fermer la porte du bungalow à clé. Ceci fait, le jeune brun revint vers lui, s'attrapa par les bras et le fit asseoir sur le lit.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? » s'impatienta le garçon aux dreads.

« Tu t'appelle Tom Kaulitz ? » l'interrogea soudainement son ami.

« Hein ? Ben, oui. » le châtain ne comprenait l'intérêt de la question.

« Et tu as bien dit que ton père s'appelle Jörg, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuivit-il.

« Oui. » Tom avait toujours du mal à suivre son vis-à-vis.

« C'est pas possible... » souffla alors Bill comme pour lui-même.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? » s'étonna son interlocuteur. « Je crois que je sais encore comment je m'appelle et comment s'appelle mon père. »

« Non, c'est pas ça. »

Bill se leva du lit et arpenta la pièce, triturant nerveusement une de ses mèches nuit et sang. Tom l'observa un moment déambuler dans la pièce, ne comprenant pas l'état d'anxiété de son ami ; qu'y avait-il de si incroyable ? Il patienta néanmoins une à deux minutes avant de reprendre la parole :

« Bill, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

L'androgyne leva la tête vers lui, apparemment indécis ; il s'approcha tout de même et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui tout en lui faisant face :

« Je m'appelle Bill Kaulitz. Et ma mère m'a toujours dit que mon père s'appelait Jörg Kaulitz. »

Il y eût un long moment de silence dans la pièce, Tom avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ou même à le comprendre : son ami disait porter le même nom que lui et avoir le même père ? C'était n'importe quoi.

« Tu délires... »

« Ah oui ? Regarde si je délire. » répliqua son vis-à-vis en attrapant son sac pour en sortir un portefeuille : il lui écrasa sa carte d'identité sur le visage. « Alors, je délire toujours ? »

Le châtain grogna en prenant la carte et l'écarta de sa tête pour mieux la voir ; là, il écarquilla les yeux : effectivement, son colocataire s'appelait bien Bill Kaulitz. Mais ce qui l'arrêta surtout, ce fut une toute autre information : né à Leipzig, le 1er septembre 1989. Il entrouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans parvenir à en sortir un seul son : son esprit ne parvenait pas à réaliser, c'était impossible... On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait un frère... Il leva la tête vers son ami et la secoua négativement en soufflant:

« C'est pas... Possible... »

« Si, c'est possible ! » s'énerva Bill. « Ma mère m'a dit que mon père était parti mais il ne nous a jamais rien écrit ou quoique ce soit ! Est-ce qu'un père ferait ça ? »

« Mais... »

« En plus, tu as toi-même dit que tu vivais avec ton père seulement, non ? » poursuivit l'androgyne.

« Ja, aber... (oui, mais...)» murmura le châtain.

« Et tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? » s'entêta le brun. « Ta mère s'appelle pas Simone Kaulitz ? »

A cet instant, les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'écarquillèrent, il semblait en état de choc, comme si l'on venait de le gifler sans raison. Il baissa la tête, son regard fixant un point dans le vide alors qu'il commençait à trembler : sa mère... Sa mère n'était donc pas morte... Elle était vivante... Quelque part... Il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux avant de glisser le long ses joues. Vivante... Elle était vivante...

Bill sentit le remord l'assaillir : peut-être avait-il été trop brusque en lui annonçant cela. Il s'approcha un peu plus et prit son colocataire dans ses bras, le berçant doucement, sa joue contre le sommet de sa tête :

« Pardon... J'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça... Mais c'est que c'est tellement incroyable... J'ai jamais vu mon père alors... Quand j'ai entendu son nom, ça m'a fichu un gros coup... Pardon... »

« Elle vit... » souffla Tom.

« Hein ? » le jeune androgyne s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir voir son visage.

« Elle vit... » répéta le châtain avant de se jeter dans les bras du brun. « Elle est vivante ! Ma mère est vivante ! »

Son vis-à-vis crut pendant quelques secondes qu'il allait tomber mais il se rattrapa et se remit de sa surprise : c'était normal que son ami réagisse ainsi... Lui, il n'avait jamais vu son père, mais on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était mort. Il attendit un peu que Tom se calme et reprit :

« Tu me crois maintenant ? »

« Ja. » sourit le châtain.

« Tout ça... On est frères... C'est dingue... » souffla Bill. « Enfin, ça expliquerait qu'on se ressemble autant côté visage... »

« On est jumeaux. » rectifia son interlocuteur.

« Hein ? » le brun écarquilla les yeux.

« Moi aussi, je suis né à Leipzig, le 1er septembre 1989. » expliqua Tom.

Bill en resta pantois, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds : jumeaux ? Ils étaient jumeaux ? Il n'en revenait pas... Puis, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il sauta dans les bras de son frère en riant à gorge déployée, manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux. Il se redressa :

« Pardon, mais c'est tellement... Uwa... ! Je trouve ça... Génial ! »

« Content d'être ton frère. » sourit Tom. « Ça tombe bien, ça me faisait chier d'être fils unique. »

« Moi aussi. » avoua Bill. « Tous les gens que je connais ont au moins un frère ou une sœur... Mais si je m'attendais à ça... Uwa... Un jumeau... ! »

« C'est dingue... Normalement, ça choque d'apprendre un truc comme ça... Moi, je suis juste content. » murmura le châtain.

« Pareil même chose. » rit son vis-à-vis.

Ils étaient presque euphoriques, riant à tout va, lorsque Tom perdit tout à coup son sourire, intriguant son frère qui riait encore :

« Quoi y a ? »

« Mais... On n'habite pas du tout au même endroit... » réalisa-t-il. « Comment on va faire pour les voir tous les deux ? »

« Ah... C'est vrai que j'habite à Magdebourg... » souffla Bill.

« Et moi, à pétaouchnok de là. » déclara son vis-à-vis.

« Ça veut dire qu'après cette colo, on sera pas ensemble... » réalisa à son tour le jeune brun.

« C'est trop con... Alors qu'on vient juste de faire connaissance... » grogna le garçon aux dreads.

Ils n'en revenaient pas, c'était trop stupide. Le jeune androgyne semblait complètement abattu à cette nouvelle et son jumeau n'était pas dans un meilleur état ; ils venaient tout juste de comprendre qui ils étaient réellement l'un pour l'autre : des frères, des jumeaux... Et ils fallaient qu'ils fassent comme si de rien n'était ? Reprendre leur vie normale ? Ça leur paraissait inconcevable.

« C'est pas juste... » gémit Bill. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les parents ne nous ont-ils jamais rien dit ? »

« Un chacun... Quels crétins. » grommela Tom.

Mais c'était bien plus que ce mensonge qui blessait le jeune châtain : pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais pris de leurs nouvelles respectives ? Sa mère ne voulait-elle pas le voir ? Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de garder Bill et pas lui ? Parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son bras.

« Ils sont vraiment débiles. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda son frère. « Leur dire qu'on est au courant ? Qu'on sait ? »

« Non, ça changera rien, ils vont repartir chacun de leur côté et ça redeviendra comme avant et on... »

Tom ne termina pas sa phrase, une lueur soudaine lui traversant les yeux. Un large sourire d'excitation étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait de lit pour parler :

« J'ai trouvé ! »

« Quoi ? » Bill haussa un sourcil fasse à la soudaine bonne humeur de son frère.

« Tu as déjà vu ''A nous quatre'' ? C'est un film qui est passé pendant l'année à la télé ! » expliqua nerveusement le châtain.

« Je ne regarde pas beaucoup la télé... » avoua l'androgyne. « Et t'as pas plus précis que ''dans l'année'' ? Y a 365 jours, je te signale. »

« Mais le film te dit rien ? » enchaîna son vis-à-vis.

« Nein. » répliqua Bill. « C'est important ? »

« Et comment ! Ça vient de me donner une super idée ! » s'exclama joyeusement son frère.

« Ben, raconte. Je comprendrais peut-être un peu mieux. » soupira le brun.

« On va échanger nos places et les forcer à se revoir! » annonça Tom sur ce ton toujours enjoué.

« Was ? » les yeux de son jumeau menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites.

« Ecoute, tu as envie de connaître papa, vrai ? » demanda-t-il.

« Heu, oui... »

« Et moi, je crève d'envie de voir maman. Alors, comme on se ressemble, on va échanger de place et les obliger à se reparler! » expliqua le châtain.

« Mais... On a seulement le même visage, Tom. Regarde mes cheveux et les tiens, nos piercings, on a trop de trucs différents pour passer l'un pour l'autre... » soupira Bill, découragé.

« Mais nan ! Ça, c'est pas un problème ! » décréta son frère. « La colo organise un voyage en ville demain, on n'a qu'à en profiter ! »

« Je vois pas le rapport. » grogna le brun.

« Ben, on passe chez le coiffeur, on achète des piercings plats pour cacher nos vrais piercings et on en achète des faux pour mettre là où on devrait en avoir ! » insista Tom.

« Et tu crois que ça va marcher ? » demanda l'androgyne, sidéré par l'inventivité dont pouvait faire preuve son jumeau.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » sourit le châtain, content de voir son frère marcher dans son sens. « Mais faut compter au moins 3 € (2) pour les faux piercings, 6 à 7 € pour les plats, environ 60 € de coiffeur chacun pour les teintures ou les rajouts... T'as emmené combien d'argent avec toi ? »

« J'ai 70 € normalement... » répondit Bill.

« Ah ouais, ça risque d'être un peu juste... Bon, je t'avancerai. » déclara Tom.

« T'as combien ? » demanda le brun, curieux.

« 200 € pour le séjour. » répliqua le châtain, comme si cela coulait de source. « Mon père prévoit toujours large pour les voyages scolaires, alors il a fait pareil pour cette colo. Bon, t'es d'accord ou pas ? »

Bill ne répondit d'abord pas, hésitant à suivre son jumeau dans un plan aussi tordu... Mais Tom était son frère et il ne le reverrait peut-être pas... Et ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup rire ensemble, sans parler du fait qu'il voulait voir son père.

« Ok, je marche ! »

« Cool ! J'ai donc deux semaines pour devenir toi et toi pour devenir moi ! On va s'éclater ! »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et lancèrent un joyeux cri de guerre, sûrs d'avoir trouvé LA solution. L'aventure promettait d'être fabuleuse !

**A SUIVRE...**

Note :

(1) J'aurais mis le temps mais j'ai finalement trouvé leurs noms aux darons ! Yatta !! Merci au site : Normalement, il n'y avait pas encore l'euro, mais on va le mettre quand même si ça ne vous dérange pas.


	11. Métamorphose et règlements de comptes

**Titre : Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem (Coucou, vous avez un problème)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Partiel de marketing foirééééé ! Allez, pendons-nous en cœur ! Enfin, ça c'était quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, maintenant, place aux bon vieux ''bonnes fêtes à tous'' ! J'espère que vous passez d'agréables vacances et tout le tagada tsoin tsoin qui va avec !

Note2 : réponses aux reviews !

Vanille : ils vont avoir du mal à être l'un et l'autre, indubitablement mais pour le moment place à la transformation. Héhéhé...

Suboshi : Content(e) que ça vous aie autant plus, vous deux ! Lol. J'aurais bien aimé être à côté pour avoir les commentaires en live !

Vanity : Merci, bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ! Je voulais poster pour le jour de noël mais j'ai pas été assez rapide. Sniff... Enfin voilà !

Reila666 : Eh beh... Merci pour tous ces compliments ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ! Tes commentaires font vachement plaisir à lire aussi. Héhé...

Ena : Bienvenue dans mon antre pour une nouvelle aventure des jumeaux mignons. Lol.

Crystal d'avalon : si j'écris ''il/elle'' et ''é(e)'' c'est tout simplement parce que j'aime rester neutre sur le net. Ça m'amuse... C'est tout bête en fait... Désolé(e).

Althéa : Non, malheureusement, je ne vais pas aux concerts, je serais en plein stage à l'étranger (les commentaires qui suivent n'étant politiquement pas corrects, il y a une censure, merci de votre patience). Donc, s'il y en a qui ont la bonté de m'envoyer quelques photos ou sons. Merci à vous.

Manouchka : J'ai lu une partie de tes fics, ne dis pas n'importe quoi : elles sont bien. J'aime bien, en tout cas. Bonne continuation à toi aussi !

FurtiV : Pas trop compris ta review mais merci pour ton avis. Lol.

Lukia-Chan : Toi aussi, tu connais Host Club ! Lol. Je m'en suis effectivement inspiré(e). T'inquiète pas, les sentiments ont un peu de mal dans ces moments-là mais ils vont vite revenir.

Phenix260 : D'après le site sur lequel je suis allé, le nom de la mère est bien Simone, le père Jörg et le beau-père serait Gordon Trümper, il apparaîtra prochainement... Sinon, dans cette fic, ils ont bien 10 ans, malgré le côté mûr que je leur donne, désolé(e). Puis si cette fic est supprimée, je la remettrai, c'est tout. (smile) il en faut plus pour m'abattre !

Alia : Heu... Mauvaise idée de vouloir m'entendre chanter à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'une tempête tropicale s'abatte sur la France... Lol. Pour ce pauvre Lorenz... Ben j'ai pas fini de le pourrir, lol. Pour le ''qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?'' c'est que je voyais bien le petit Tom sortir ça, vu que c'est un ch'tit garnement, héhé... Continue de rire ! C'est bon pour la santé !

Kyoto : Les histoires d'amour arriveront bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Désolé(e) mère de Kyoto de montrer de telles choses à votre fille (rire).

Fania : Il est emporté par l'excitation d'une nouvelle aventure, mais ne t'en fais pas : il va vite se retrouver face à ses sentiments...

Rocher : Merci pour la review, sweetheart, j'ai hâte de te revoir, moi aussi.

Ré-A : Merci pour le commentaire, court mais fait plaisir (rire).

Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 11 :**

« Bon, les enfants, écoutez-moi bien. »

Le silence s'était momentanément installé dans le car mais l'excitation était bien présente, toutes les petites têtes s'étaient donc tournées vers le moniteur, l'écoutant attentivement, pour son plus grand bonheur :

« Vous allez avoir quartier libre en ville. Chacun d'entre vous à un plan pour se repérer. Pas de bêtises, pas d'imprudences, compris ? Soyez polis avec les gens. Pas de bagarres. Et tout le monde doit être de retour à 13h30 tapante pour le déjeuner. Compris ? »

« Oui, m'sieur ! » répondirent les enfants en cœur.

« Ça va nous laisser pas mal de temps. » sourit Tom.

« Hm ! » approuva Bill.

Le bus s'immobilisa sur une grande place, laissant ses occupants descendre dans un brouhaha sans nom. Les moniteurs étaient soulagés d'avoir fait le compte avant de partir car les enfants avaient disparus en quelques secondes à peine, chacun étant parti dans une direction différente.

Les deux jumeaux étaient partis de leur côté, demandant leur chemin aux gens qu'ils croisaient : le jeune châtain semblait incroyablement soucieux de trouver un excellent coiffeur, ce que son vis-à-vis avait du mal à comprendre, le suivant tout de même.

« Tom ? »

« Was ? » demanda l'intéressé.

« Pourquoi tu cherches un coiffeur ''qui est plutôt doué dans son genre'' ? » l'interrogea son frère. « Un coiffeur est un coiffeur, non ? »

« Je refuse de laisser n'importe qui toucher à mes dreads ! » grommela le châtain. « Manquerait plus que je me rase le crâne parce qu'un crétin m'a loupé. »

Bill écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis esquissa un sourire amusé : son jumeau était plus méticuleux qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils marchèrent un moment à travers les rues avant qu'on leur indique un coiffeur qui avait bonne réputation ; Tom semblait quelques peu sceptique face à la boutique mais accepta tout de même d'entrer.

« Bonjour. » lancèrent-ils en cœur en pénétrant dans le bâtiment.

« Bonjours, les enfants. » les accueillit une nuée de femmes.

« Oups... » souffla le châtain.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna le jeune brun.

« On s'en va ailleurs ? » demanda Tom. « Je suis pas rassuré, là. »

« Ah, toi... ! » sourit Bill. « Arrête d'être macho ! »

Puis sur ce, il l'entraîna au milieu des coiffeuses. Le jeune androgyne avait l'habitude : sa mère travaillait avec beaucoup de femmes et il avait grandi dans cet environnement, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Quoique le visage peu convaincu de son jumeau pouvait laisser penser le contraire... Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le salon, deux ou trois client tout au plus, donc cinq ou six filles entre 20 et 25 s'occupaient d'eux, les emmenant par la main jusqu'aux lavabos ; Bill se prêtait au jeu, se laissant dorloter par les filles alors que Tom, de son côté, était plutôt réticent et arborait un air boudeur. Il n'aimait pas trop voir toutes ses femmes l'entourer, glousser, dire qu'il était ''trop trognoooon'', ''beau comme un cœur'' et tout le bazar. Elles minaudaient, c'était horrible ! Et puis cette sale habitude qu'elles avaient de les prendre pour des ''petits bouts de choux trop mignons''... Berk !

Le jeune brun riait intérieurement mais ne laissa paraître qu'un simple sourire afin de ne pas vexer son frère jumeau... Son jumeau, cette idée l'enchantait encore. Mais... Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait : le fait que Tom soit son frère n'avait rien changé pour lui, il était toujours amoureux de lui, il en était sûr. Mais déjà, entre garçons, c'était anormal, alors maintenant... Cette pensée lui mina le moral mais il fit l'effort de ne rien laisser paraître, souriant aux femmes qui s'occupaient d'eux.

« Alors, les enfants ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Ben... Comment dire... ? » commença Bill.

« On veut échanger nos coiffures. » répondit simplement le châtain.

« Echanger ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

« Oui. » répliqua Tom. « Vous ne pouvez pas ? Sinon, c'est pas grave, on va voir ailleurs. »

Le jeune androgyne fit les gros yeux à son frère pour lui faire signe de se taire mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement, défiant simplement la jeune femme du regard ; cette dernière esquissa un sourire amusé et murmura :

« Il n'y a rien d'impossible pour nous. N'est-ce pas les filles ? »

« Oui ! » répondirent en cœur les autres coiffeuses.

A la tête que fit Tom, Bill devina qu'il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Elles se pressèrent autour d'eux et discutaient entre elles sur la manière la plus adéquate de procéder. Le jeune châtain semblait très nerveux alors que leurs doigts touchaient ses cheveux, ses dreads ; il lança un coup d'œil en direction de son frère qui, lui, avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser en le regardant, ce qui lui valut un tirage de langue magistral. L'androgyne étouffa un petit rire avant qu'une des coiffeuses se tourne vers lui :

« Alors tu veux des cheveux châtains avec des dreads blondes, c'est ça ? »

« Heu... Ja. » hésita Bill.

« Ok, je vais déjà commencer par te laver la tête. »

Le jeune brun hocha la tête et pencha la tête en arrière pour que la femme puisse lui laver le cuir chevelu. Son regard alla sur le côté pour se poser sur son jumeau : celui-ci se méfiait des jeunes femmes comme de la peste, c'était flagrant. Bill ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire intérieurement tant il était drôle de voir le sale caractère dont pouvait faire preuve Tom. Les coiffeuses durent se mettre à quatre sur lui pour parvenir à en tirer quelque chose, une once de bonne volonté.

Bill se retrouva devant une glace et observa le travail de cette qui s'occupait de lui. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir ses cheveux reprendre leur couleur naturelle alors qu'il les avait toujours teint en noir et rouge... Mais le plus intriguant était sûrement de voir les rajouts dans ses cheveux qui se transformaient peu à peu en dreads. Il observait tout cela avec un mélange de fascination et de crainte : le changement était saisissant mais il avait tout de même peur de voir le résultat. Ils durent patienter pendant une heure et demi avant de pouvoir se lever. Bill n'en revenait pas, il avait réellement la sensation de voir Tom dans le miroir... Il se tourna vers son colocataire pour lui en faire la remarque mais ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de surprise en le voyant : il était très troublant de se retrouver en face de soi-même.

« Uwow... » souffla-t-il. « C'est extra. »

« Ça vous plaît ? » s'enquirent les jeunes femmes.

« Oui, beaucoup ! Danke für alles (merci pour tout) ! » répondit l'ancien jeune brun.

Mais constatant le manque de réaction de son frère, Bill se tourna vers lui : Tom se tenait face à la glace et tripotait une mèche de cheveux... Le choc était rude. Son jumeau esquissa un sourire et s'approcha pour le prendre par la main :

« Tu viens ? »

« Ah, ja... » acquiesça l'ancien châtain en suivant son vis-à-vis.

Les deux garçons payèrent et s'en allèrent. Ils en avaient eu en tout pour 68 €. C'était un sacré trou dans leur budget tout de même, il fallait l'avouer ; mais il n'était pas question de s'arrêter là pour autant. Bill fut d'ailleurs surpris de se sentir tirer en arrière par son jumeau, se retournant pour l'interroger du regard :

« Je veux bien que t'aies ma tête mais ça va pas du tout avec tes vêtements... » lui fit remarquer Tom.

« Ah... Oui... » approuva le nouveau dreadeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Il y a un magasin de vêtements, là. » lui indiqua Tom. « Suis-moi. »

« Tu veux acheter des nouvelles fringues ? » s'étonna son interlocuteur.

« Nan. » soupira son jumeau. « Juste échanger nos vêtements. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux garçons attrapèrent ci et là quelques habits pour donner le change et allèrent se glisser dans une cabine d'essayage. Ceci fait, Tom retira ses vêtements et les donna à son homologue qui fit de même ; les commentaires ne furent pas longs à venir :

« Mais nan ! Le pantalon du l'attache là ! » s'exclama le faux Bill.

« Mais je vais le perdre ! » répliqua son vis-à-vis.

« C'est pour ça qu'il y a une ceinture. » soupira-t-il.

« Comment tu fais pour porter ça ? Avec des vêtements aussi larges, j'ai l'impression de rien avoir ! » gémit Bill.

« Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? » grommela Tom. « Comment tu peux porter des trucs aussi près du corps ? C'est horrible... ! »

Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux et s'entre-regardèrent, un sourire se peignit sur leur visage : la ressemblance était frappante. Ils se tournèrent vers le miroir et s'approchèrent, un sourire étirant toujours les lèvres :

« Tu es moi. » déclara Bill. « Et je suis toi. »

« Ouais... On n'a plus qu'à voir pour les piercings ! »

Sur ce, les deux garçons laissèrent les vêtements en plan et partirent du magasin, cherchant dans les rues, flânant ci et là. Mais si trouver des faux piercings était un jeu d'enfant, en trouver des plats était plus compliqué... Arpentant les rues, Tom et Bill demandaient ci et là où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver leur bonheur mais personne ne semblait vraiment savoir.

« C'est pas vrai... » grogna l'ex-châtain. « On demande pourtant pas la lune ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda son vis-à-vis. « C'est pas les perceurs qui courent les rues, ici... »

« C'est vraiment paumé comme coin. » soupira Tom. « On ne peut pas juste rentrer avec deux piercings, genre ''salut p'pa ! T'as vu ? J'me suis fait percé pendant les vacances, cool, hein ?''. Je vois déjà la branlée qu'il te mettrait. »

« C'est très rassurant. Merci. » ironisa Bill en remettant une dread en arrière.

« J't'en prie. »

Ils s'assirent finalement sur le rebord d'une fontaine pour faire le point : il leur restait un peu moins d'une heure avant de devoir retourner au bus, ils avaient leurs faux piercings, leurs vêtements et leurs coupes de cheveux... Il ne manquait vraiment que les piercings plats pour dissimuler leur véritable attirail.

« On pourrait juste ne rien mettre et cacher le trou sous un pansement... » proposa Tom.

« Nein. » nia son frère en remettant pour la énième fois une dread en arrière. « Maman se poserait des questions si elle me, enfin, te voyait arriver avec un pansement. C'est limite si elle t'emmènerait pas à l'hôpital. »

« Cool... » grommela son interlocuteur en passant la main dans ses cheveux nuit et sang. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va pas retourner chez le coiffeur... »

« Sûr. » approuva Bill.

« Et puis arrête de t'asseoir comme ça ! » s'exclama Tom.

« Comment ? » s'étonna son jumeau, surpris de ce soudain reproche.

« Là, avec tes jambes sur les côtés, on dirait une fille ! » lui lança-t-il, pointant lesdites jambes du doigt.

« Ah, schuldi... » murmura le nouveau dreadeux avant de se reprendre. « Eh, tu peux causer ! On dirait un bûcheron ! »

« Moi ? » lâcha Tom.

« Nan, le pape ! Oui, toi, gudule ! »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Et toi arrête de me chercher ! »

« Moi, je te cherche ? »

« Oui, tu me cherches ! »

Les deux garçons auraient pu continuer mais ce ne fut qu'un soupir las qui traversa la barrière de leurs lèvres respectives ; ils s'allongèrent sur les pierres chauffées par le soleil et scrutèrent le ciel bleu dépourvu de nuage. Un ciel désespérément vide...

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire... ? » souffla Bill. « Je veux voir papa... »

« Et moi, je veux voir m'man. » répliqua son vis-à-vis.

« On va pas abandonner après tout ce qu'on vient de faire, quand même. » grommela le châtain.

« Arrête de râler avec ma tête. C'est trop zarb. » sourit Tom.

« Tu peux parler, on m'a jamais vu avec un caractère pareil. » rit Bill.

Les jumeaux se laissèrent aller au rire, s'amusant de leur ressemblance frappante. Mais ils avaient encore du chemin à faire ; aussi, ils se remirent en route et cherchèrent un endroit susceptible de les intéresser. Ce fut au tournant d'une rue qu'ils trouvèrent :

« Là ! » s'exclama le jeune brun en pointant l'enseigne du doigt. « Un perceur ! »

« ''Le scarabée bleu''. » lut Bill.

« On va pas cracher sur un nom. Allez, on entre. »

Le châtain haussa un sourcil puis suivit son jumeau plein d'entrain. La boutique était assez sombre, ce qui mit quelque peu mal à l'aise les deux garçons mais ils n'émirent aucun commentaire, du moins pas à voix haute. Les piercings brillaient sur les étalages, protégés derrière des barrières de verre, métal froid sur des tapis de velours sombre. Bill jeta un coup d'œil au mur, bois à la peinture tombante, s'écaillant ci et là, des posters de perçage couvrant quelques parcelles de mur. Le plancher en bois grinçait sous leurs pas, faisant naître un frisson glacé qui leur remontait l'échine. Tom laissa son regard vagabonder sur les étagères où se trouvaient divers ustensiles : un paquet d'aiguilles à coudre, un mouchoir à la propreté plus que douteuse, des clous rouillés, une boîte de gants chirurgicaux... Il se sentit déglutir.

« Tom... » appela doucement son homologue. « Allons-nous en... S'il te plaît. »

Le jeune brun ne répondit d'abord pas, conscient que même s'il était courageux, sa bravoure avait des limites. Il allait approuver l'idée de son frère lorsqu'un homme apparut devant eux : il était immense, sa corpulence étant aussi imposante qu'une armoire à glace, ses bras musclés couverts de tatouages inquiétants de toutes les couleurs et au nombre incalculable de piercings ; on discernait de petits yeux par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Les deux garçons avaient les yeux écarquillés et étaient bouche bée, une folle envie de partir en courant et en hurlant leur tambourinant le crâne, mais leurs corps refusaient de bouger. Le nouveau venu était entré par une porte dissimulée derrière un vieux drap... Il les considéra quelques instants avant de murmurer d'une voix grave et profonde, un peu enraillée :

« Désolé, les mômes. Je ne perce pas au berceau. »

« Vous-vous êtes le vendeur ? » parvint à articuler Tom.

« Nan, on m'appelle Blanche Neige... » grogna l'homme. « Et qui veux-tu que je sois d'autre ? »

« Heu... »

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » soupira le vendeur. « Demander votre chemin, peut-être ? »

« Non, on voudrait des piercings plats. » répondit Tom dont la voix semblait trembler légèrement.

« Des piercings plats ? » répéta leur interlocuteur.

« Oui... » acquiesça Bill. « On a des piercings mais on aimerait les cacher pour un petit moment... »

« Ah, je vois... »

L'homme se pencha derrière son comptoir, trifouillant visiblement dans un bureau pas très rangé, mais les deux enfants s'abstinrent d'émettre un quelconque commentaire : ils aimaient la vie. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes, se dandinant machinalement d'un pied sur l'autre, jouant nerveusement avec leurs doigts jusqu'à en faire blanchir les articulations ; le vendeur se releva enfin, leur tendant de petites boîtes.

« C'est pour quel type de piercing ? » demanda-t-il.

« Lèvre. »

« Arcade. »

« Bon... Alors... Arcade, ici. » il déposa un petit paquet devant Bill. « Et lèvre, ici. »

« Danke. » murmurèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

« Ça fera 15 € le piercing. » annonça-t-il.

Tom voulut protester contre ce vol mais la main de son frère sur son bras l'en dissuada ; ils payèrent donc et partirent sans demander leur reste. Sur le chemin, ils se remettaient lentement de leur frayeur, mais un large sourire arborait déjà leurs lèvres : ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour leur plan. Trouvant une office de tourisme à proximité, ils se glissèrent dans les toilettes et nettoyèrent les piercings plats avant de les mettre, peu confiants quant à la propreté de ces objets.

Bill était sidéré par le résultat : son piercing était presque invisible, même si le léger pincement de la peau était perceptible. Il demeura quelques instants devant le miroir à vérifier que les petits pansements couleur chair vendus avec les piercings tenaient bien ; ceci fait, il glissa son faux piercing à la lèvre et se tourna vers son frère :

« Convaincant ? »

« Quand t'arrêteras de bouger comme une fille, oui. » sourit ce dernier.

« T'es méchant ! » répliqua le châtain.

« Déjà, je dis jamais ça, ou presque. Evite. » déclara Tom.

« Oui, cheeeeef. » soupira Bill. « Mais c'est quand même super marrant. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en face de moi en te regardant. »

« Moi aussi. » approuva le brun en fixant son faux piercing à l'arcade.

« Il nous reste combien de temps pour retourner voir les autres ? » s'enquit son frère.

« Dix minutes... » répondit Tom après avoir consulté sa montre.

« On est parti ? » sourit le châtain.

« Ouais. »

Les jumeaux sortirent de l'office au pas de course et traversèrent la petite ville, courant à en perdre haleine pour être à l'heure au rendez-vous ; ils étaient d'ailleurs parmi les derniers. Gustav et Georg les retrouvèrent avec un grand sourire :

« Alors, vous deux ? Vous avez trouvé des trucs intéressants ? »

« Nan, c'est une vraie ville fantôme ici. » soupira Tom.

« Ah, t'as pas trouvé de bigoudis, je comprends ton désarroi. » plaisanta le grand brun.

Tom haussa un sourcil, surpris de voir son aîné lui adresser la parole et ne comprenant pas cette blague visiblement vaseuse, ce fut un discret coup de coude de Bill qui le réveilla : Georg croyait parler à Bill ! Il le prenait pour son jumeau... Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres et il murmura d'un ton mi-mielleux mi-moqueur :

« Oh, désolé, Georg. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu en voulais, je t'en aurais acheté des rose fuchsia qui auraient été très mignons sur toi. »

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil alors que Gustav étouffait un éclat rire, amusé par la réponse du jeune garçon. Les moniteurs les firent monter dans le car avant que Georg n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, laissant l'occasion à Bill de chuchoter à l'oreille de son frère :

« Eh, je minaude pas comme ça. »

« Ben quoi ? Je te donne du répondant. » sourit son vis-à-vis, très satisfait de lui-même.

« Tom... » soupira le châtain.

Pour toute réponse, son vis-à-vis lui adressa un large sourire plein de dents, ce qui amusa Bill : son jumeau pouvait sourire exactement comme lui lorsqu'il le voulait, c'était un bon début. Ils montèrent dans le bus rejoindre leurs amis, échangeant un sourire entendu avant de se mêler à la discussion et, bien qu'il faille faire attention à la moindre de leur parole, ils trouvèrent étonnamment facile de se faire passer l'un pour l'autre auprès de leurs camarades. Tom semblait toutefois avoir un peu de mal à ne pas être parfois trop vulgaire et Bill à être moins discret que d'habitude ; mais ils étaient tout de même satisfaits de leur prestation.

Arrivés au camp, les deux jumeaux se rendirent au réfectoire afin de goûter avec les autres. Leur encas se résumaient à des tranches de brioches accompagnées de beurre et confiture, mais aucun des enfants ne semblait vouloir cracher dessus, trop affamés pour protester pour ceci ou pour cela. Les discussions allaient bon train et les deux frères avaient de plus en plus confiance en eux : même Gustav, pourtant très observateur, ne voyait pas la différence. C'était un jeu hilarant, excitant et nouveau, Tom ne s'en lasserait pas de si tôt et un coup d'œil à son colocataire l'informa qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'amuser. Le jeune brun sentit tout à coup quelqu'un lui tapoter le bras : c'était une fille d'approximativement son âge, blonde, de longs cheveux bouclés et, visiblement, très timide à en juger le joli fard qu'elle arborait. Tom haussa un sourcil, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui ne fut pas très long :

« Bill... Est-ce que... Je pourrais te parler... ? »

Le supposé Bill hocha la tête et se leva, adressant un dernier regard à son frère et lui affirmant qu'il ne serait pas long. Il suivit la fillette jusqu'en dehors du self et plus loin encore. Mais que voulait-elle ? Le jeune brun commençait à s'impatienter, se demandant jusqu'où elle allait l'emmener, quoiqu'elle semblait s'être décidée pour le bout du monde. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, ce fut de manière si brutale que Tom manqua de la percuter, se retenant de justesse.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La petite blonde tressaillit, lui tournant toujours le dos. Elle se retourna doucement, les joues rougies et les yeux humides, ce qui attira l'attention de son vis-à-vis : l'avait-il effrayée ? Il prit son mal en patience et attendit que la fillette ne se décide à parler, mais les mots qui lui parvinrent étaient loin de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé :

« Entschuldigung... Bill... »

A peine eût-elle prononcé ces mots que le jeune garçon se sentit violemment attrapé par les bras. Surpris, Tom jeta instinctivement des regards autour de lui et écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant les deux garçons. Un autre apparut :

« Salut Bill... Content de voir que tu vas bien. »

« Lorenz... » grinça le petit brun.

« Rend-le moi ! » s'exclama alors la fillette à l'intention du nouveau venu. « J'ai amené Bill comme tu me l'as demandé alors rend-le moi ! »

Tom avait du mal à suivre : lui rendre ? Mais lui rendre quoi ? Son regard se posa alors sur la main de Lorenz : il tenait un lapin en peluche. Le garçon leva le bras, empêchant ainsi la petite blonde de récupérer son bien, s'amusant de la voir pleurer ; le jeune brun s'énerva :

« Lorenz ! T'as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Alors laisse-la tranquille ! »

« Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! » fit semblant de s'extasier son vis-à-vis. « Vous avez entendu, les gars ? Il faut que je la laisse tranquille ! »

Cette remarque fit rire les deux garçons qui le tenaient fermement. Lorenz esquissa un nouveau sourire et, d'un geste ample, lança la peluche dans l'étang qui se trouvait juste à côté sous le cri de sa propriétaire. La petite blonde courut jusqu'à l'eau mais n'y entra pas, s'agenouillant devant, pleurant à chaudes larmes sous les rires et les railleries des trois garçons. Tom fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas la partie de rigolade :

« Eh. »

« Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bill ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ? » continuait de rire Lorenz.

« Ouais : arrêtez de vous marrer, vous me casser les oreilles. On dirait des phoques. » décréta le jeune brun.

« Que... ? Tu oses la ramener ? » s'indigna l'un des deux qui le tenaient.

« Laisse. » soupira Lorenz. « Ce petit mecton peut que l'ouvrir. Un petit gnome qui n'a que de la gueule, pas vrai, le monstre ? »

Tom sentit son sang faire un tour : il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé lorsque c'était arrivé, mais à présent il se retrouvait à la place de Bill, prenant conscience de ces paroles blessantes... Qu'avait ressenti son frère lorsqu'il les avait entendues ? Lui, il n'avait qu'une envie : lui casser la figure. Toutefois, il ne se débattit pas, cherchant un meilleur moyen de répliquer : sa répartie, par exemple.

« Tu me traites de monstre mais tu t'es bien regardé ? Je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit : si j'avais ta gueule à la place de mon cul, j'aurais honte de chier (cf. chapitre 4). »

« Was ? » apparemment, la remarque portait toujours.

« Ça t'est jamais arrivé d'avoir envie de pleurer en te voyant dans le miroir dès le matin ? » poursuivit Tom, non peu fier d'avoir la langue si bien pendue.

« Du... » siffla Lorenz.

« Remarque, c'est ta pauvre mère qui doit pleurer en voyant ses miroirs se casser à chaque fois que tu passes devant. » renchérit une nouvelle fois le petit brun.

Son interlocuteur se rapprocha d'un pas rapide, visiblement énervé ; Tom retint un soupir : il allait probablement passer un sale quart d'heure s'il n'avait pas bientôt une idée. Lorenz le saisit violemment par le col de son haut, collant presque son visage au sien :

« Tu vas pas faire ton fier longtemps, c'est moi qui te le dit. »

Le petit brun grimaça en sentant son col lui griffer la nuque. La situation n'était pas vraiment à son avantage, toutefois, une idée germa dans son esprit alors que son vis-à-vis continuait à lui hurler toutes sortes de douceurs : il tira un peu sur son col, comme s'il s'aplatissait, ce qui fit rire Lorenz.

« Alors ? T'as les boules, le monstre ? »

« Nein. » sourit Tom. « Mais tu pues de la gueule. Une véritable infection. »

« Que... Tu l'as ramènes encore ? T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne ! » s'énerva son interlocuteur.

« Tu veux vérifier ? »

Prononçant ces mots, le jeune garçon aux cheveux sang corbeau se tira en arrière pendant quelques instants à peine, ses pieds bien en appui sur le sol, les autres le tenant toujours : le lance-pierre était prêt. Il se propulsa en avant à l'aide de ses jambes, donnant un violent coup de tête à son adversaire ; Lorenz tomba à la renverse, tenant son nez en hurlant de douleur. Mais plutôt que de s'arrêter là, Tom planta ses dents dans le bras de celui qui le tenait à sa droite, lançant son pied gauche en arrière pour frapper l'autre. Il n'aurait su dire si ce jour était un jour de chance ou non mais son talon heurta les parties sensibles de son agresseur, le laissant libre de mouvoir son bras gauche. Son regard se reporta sur le dernier, celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir se battre mais le petit brun ne raisonnait même plus, agissant aussi instinctivement qu'un animal aculé : il donna un violent coup de poing à son adversaire, le faisant tomber.

Haletant, le cœur battant, il se tourna vers Lorenz. Ce dernier se tordait de douleur au sol, le nez en sang... Tom s'approcha doucement, la tête vide de toute pensée, scrutant simplement ce garçon plus âgé que lui. Il avait mal, cela se voyait, il gémissait... Le jeune brun s'approcha encore et attrapa son ennemi par le col, plantant son regard noisette dans le sien ; son adversaire était à terre... Mais il n'en était pas satisfait, pas encore.

« Toi... » siffla-t-il d'une voix mordante. « Tu traites les autres de monstres et tu leur fais mal. Mais regarde-toi, t'es pitoyable. Tu pleures comme une fille. T'es juste fort en gueule, tu sais rien faire à part faire mal aux autres. Tu vaux rien. T'es même pas assez important pour me lécher les pompes. T'as qu'à continuer à pleurnicher seul dans ton coin... Et crève vite, parce que personne ne pleurera pour toi. »

Il avait pesé chacun de ses mots. Lorsqu'un ennemi est à terre, il faut l'achever ; c'était ce qu'il avait retenu des nombreuses bagarres auxquelles il avait été directement ou indirectement mêlé. Il lâcha Lorenz et se releva, du sang perlait de son front mais il s'en moquait : ce n'était pas le sien. Son regard se porta sur la petite blonde, elle le dévisageait avec une peur non feinte, sidérée par autant de violence. Tom hésita quelques instants avant de s'approcher d'elle, ce qui eût pour effet de l'effrayer :

« Nein ! Va-t-en ! Tu me fais peur ! Va-t-en ! »

Il passa à côté d'elle sans même esquisser un geste en sa direction et retira ses chaussures, se glissant dans l'étang. Ce n'était pas froid, mais horriblement visqueux et le jeune brun préférait ne pas chercher à savoir ce qui pouvait y grouiller. Il chercha quelques minutes avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et revint vers la berge sous le regard effaré de la fillette. Il avait encore de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux lorsqu'il l'entendit crier :

« Arrête ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

Elle pleurait... Tom s'arrêta et la considéra un moment. Elle avait peur, cela se lisait sur son visage ; il poussa un profond soupir et lui tendit quelque chose de gluant. La petite blonde ne comprit d'abord pas puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : son lapin. Il était parti chercher son lapin en peluche dans l'étang. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de tendre les bras pour attraper son lapin, se sentant stupide d'avoir eu si peur de ce garçon. Tom put enfin remonter sur la berge, dégoulinant de partout, sans s'attirer de cris hystériques ; il considéra un moment la fillette avant de murmurer :

« Eh, toi. »

« J-Ja ? » se tendit la petite.

« Arrête de pleurer. Je suis allé te le chercher, ton lapin, alors arrête de pleurer. C'est moche, les filles, quand ça pleure. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant d'hocher faiblement de la tête et de passer sa manche sur son visage pour effacer ses larmes. Le jeune brun soupira à nouveau et s'assit à même le sol, éreinté ; la fillette s'approcha doucement, sursautant en entendant à nouveau la voix de Tom :

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Ka-Kathrin... » souffla-t-elle.

« Kathrin... Dis, Kathrin, tu pourrais aller chercher un moniteur ? J'en peux plus, là. » murmura-t-il.

« Ah ! Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais en chercher un tout de suite ! »

« Danke. »

Il s'allongea par terre et ferma les yeux, fatigué. Son cœur battait encore à tout rompre et il pouvait sentir sa peau le brûler tant il avait chaud ; il avait eu peur... Mais cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et son souffle plus lent, sombrant dans le sommeil avant que la fillette ne revienne avec les moniteurs...

**OoOoO**

Tom ouvrit lentement les yeux, les plissant sous l'attaque traîtresse des rayons du soleil tombant sur son visage. Tournant la tête, il comprit qu'il était à l'infirmerie... Encore... Heureusement qu'il avait retiré le bandage qu'il avait habituellement sur la cheville quelques jours plus tôt, ne sentant plus la douleur : il aurait pu être vite démasqué. Il se redressa doucement, s'assurant qu'aucune partie de son corps ne lui fasse mal ; ce fut cet instant que choisit l'infirmière pour rentrer.

« Ah, Bill. Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Ja... » répondit l'enfant.

« Tom est passé te voir un peu plus tôt. Il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi. » sourit la jeune femme.

« Ah, heu... Ja. » murmura le jeune brun. « Heu... Et les autres ? »

« Tu parles de Lorenz ? » supposa-t-elle. « Ses amis et lui attendent que leurs parents viennent les chercher. Kathrin nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé et la directrice a trouvé ça inacceptable, elle a contacté les familles. »

« La mienne aussi ? » s'épouvanta Tom.

« Non. » sourit l'infirmière. « Rassure-toi. Tu vas rester ici. »

Le jeune brun laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement ; demandant la permission de sortir, il put retourner à son bungalow où Bill lui fit un accueil en fanfare, lui sautant littéralement dans les bras :

« Tom ! »

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent par terre, le petit brun grimaçant sou l'effet de la douleur ; mais son jumeau se redressa, visiblement peu préoccupé par de tels détails :

« Bienvenu à la maison ! »

« J'ai mal. » grogna Tom.

« Bof, ça c'est pas grave : t'as l'habitude. » rit son vis-à-vis.

Le brun laissa passer un voile d'exaspération sur son visage, avant de se laisser aller au rire. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le bungalow que Bill lui posa des questions :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ? » s'étonna son frère.

« Non... On ne nous a rien dit et la p'tite blonde l'a juste raconté à l'administration. » avoua le dreadeux, un peu dépité.

« Ah, ben... J'ai... Discuté. » sourit Tom.

« Han ? C'est pas vrai ! Dis ! » protesta Bill, démarrant sur une redoutable attaque de chatouilles.

« Neeeeeiiiin !!! »

Des éclats de rire s'élevaient du bungalow numéro treize...

**A SUIVRE !**


	12. Nouvelle vie et nouveaux problèmes

**Titre : Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem (Coucou, vous avez un problème)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : réponses aux reviews !

Suboshi : Eh bien, pour répondre à ta question : oui, les jumeaux ont littéralement échangé de tête. Vive les miracles des salons de coiffure ! Lol. J'ai hâte de voir ton dessin d'APL ! J'essayerai de faire d'autres dessins mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas trop le temps, désolé(e).

Lukia-Chan : J'ai passé un bon noël, j'espère que toi aussi. Bill et Tom cassant la figure à Lorenz... Effectivement, j'ai bien aimé imaginer le moment de la bagarre. Y a moins de gnons ici mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

THForever : Voici la réponse à ta question : la suite. Héhé...

Dstine : Lol, on s'inspire de ce qu'on peut, hein ? J'espère te voir bientôt aussi, mon ch'tit rocher chéri.

Manouchka : Oui, oui, c'est ça, Bill est toujours attaché à Tom. Tu me connais un minimum maintenant, lol.

Vanille : Tom ? S'assagir ? J'en suis pas trop sûr(e). Lol ! T'abîme pas trop les yeux sur ton portable ! Et encore merci pour le blog.

Staz : Ah, tu te bats comme le ch'tit Tom de cette histoire ? Bon, comme pour Suboshi, je réponds : non, Tom n'a plus ses dreads, coupé, plus rien ! Il a les cheveux plus courts et teints en noir corbeau avec des mèches rouges. Et pour la deuxième question, oui, c'était ces jumeaux-là dont on parlait. Host Club est un super manga !

Alia : Non, je suis réaliste pour la tempête. Pour le surnom du perceur qui va pas du tout avec son allure, oui, c'est fait exprès : il se moque magistralement de nos jumeaux. J'espère que les couleurs de cheveux ne t'embrouilleront plus autant dans ce chapitre.

MX: Merci du compliment, j'espère que tu languiras bien jusqu'au prochain (mode of Sadique ON).

Fania : Merci pour tes commentaires, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début.

Kyoto : Elle est là ! Elle est là ! Lol. Moi, j'imagine toujours les petits jumeaux en sales gosses alors ça ne me change pas trop. Héhéhé... Bien sûr qu'ils sont mignons, c'est plus marrant à écrire comme ça !

Phenix260 : C'est pas pour tout de suite, nos jumeaux doivent encore faire des leurs. Mais tu seras rapidement satisfaite, je pense.

Dia : Comme manga, ils lisent, je pense, des trucs d'actions surtout, genre Naruto, Bleach (qui n'étaient pas sortis à cette époque mais c'est pas grave), etc...

Reila666 : Lol. Contente que mon interprétation des petits jumeaux te plaise autant ! Pour te dire la vérité, pour les dreads du vrai Tom, j'en sais rien. Je pense que c'est des vraies vue qu'on les voit pousser en même temps que lui sur les photos (je me comprends, c'est déjà pas mal)...

Voilà.

Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 12 :**

« Mais... Tu m'écoutes pas ! » s'exaspéra Bill. « Sois moins raide ! C'est pas difficile ! »

« Facile à dire ! » grogna son frère en essayant désespérément de faire ce qu'il fallait. « C'est les filles qui font ça ! »

« De un, je suis pas une fille et de deux, arrête un peu d'être macho ou tu vas vraiment te rendre mon poing dans la figure. » décréta le dreadeux.

« Bah voilà, t'arrives à être moi ! » s'amusa Tom. « C'est plus facile que d'être toi... »

« Bon... On laisse tomber pour le moment, j'en peux plus... » soupira le châtain en s'asseyant à même le sol et en s'adossant au lit, face à son jumeau.

Le jeune brun approuva d'un signe de tête : il avait beaucoup de mal à prendre les habitudes de son, maintenant, clone. Bill n'était pas particulièrement maniéré mais il n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus viril et, contrairement à Tom, il ne répondait presque jamais par le poing, détail plus que dérangeant pour son frère. Le châtain soupira profondément : ils n'étaient pas au point et cela faisait pourtant trois jours qu'ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied... Personne n'avait encore remarqué, malgré leurs nombreuses erreurs, mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Et plus important encore, allaient-ils être à la hauteur face à leurs parents ? Toutes ces questions tournoyaient dans l'esprit de l'enfant, l'assaillant de doutes quant à leur plan d'échanger leurs places respectives ; mais une autre motivation le poussait dans le sens qu'ils suivaient :

« Tom ? »

« Hm ? Was ? » lâcha l'intéressé en relevant la tête.

« Parle-moi de papa... Il est comment ? » murmura Bill.

« Ah... P'pa, heu... » le jeune brun prit un air pensif. « Il est souvent absent pendant la journée et revient assez tard dans la nuit, mais pas tout le temps... Il est plutôt gentil, même s'il oublie tout le temps quel âge j'ai ou ce genre de détails : il a même oublié mon anniversaire, une fois. Il s'en est souvenu à dix heures et demi du soir et est venu me réveiller pour qu'on le fête. »

Son interlocuteur s'abreuvait littéralement de ses paroles, esquissant un sourire et émettant parfois un petit rire ; son regard était rêveur alors qu'il essayait d'imaginer son père... Chaque détail étayait un peu plus l'image qu'il s'en faisait et le rendait un peu plus vivant dans son esprit. Il écoutait attentivement, enregistrant chaque information...

« Il est pas doué avec les femmes, elles doivent toujours tout lui dire pour qu'il comprenne, et c'est tant mieux. » sourit malicieusement Tom.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Bill.

« Parce que je veux pas d'une nouvelle mère ! » répliqua le brun comme si cela coulait de source. « En plus, la dernière, Nicola, elle est trop bizarre ! »

« A ce point ? » s'épouvanta son frère.

« Je te jure ! » approuva Tom. « On dirait une martienne ! Elle a l'air trop bête, en plus. Bon, ce qui est drôle c'est qu'elle prend tout de travers. Mais ça, c'est le côté amusant. La dernière fois, c'était la première fois que je la rencontrais mais je lui ai fait croire que papa avait plein de femmes et donc elle s'est énervée et est partie en claquant la porte ! »

Les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur, le jeune brun continuant à singer la femme, exagérant chacune de ses mimiques pour la rendre encore plus ridicule. Bill n'en revenait pas, ses côtes lui étaient douloureuses à force de rire mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter face au cirque de son jumeau, s'esclaffant encore et encore.

« Et m'man ? » demanda ensuite Tom, se remettant de son fou rire.

« Maman ? » répéta le châtain. « Ben... Elle est souvent au travail aussi. Elle travaille presque qu'avec des femmes, alors c'est drôle quand elle m'emmène parce qu'elles s'occupent de moi... »

« Ça explique des choses. » rit son interlocuteur.

« Rigole... Bref, elle est plutôt douce et gentille, mais elle aime pas quand je dis des gros mots ou des trucs comme ça... »

Levant les yeux vers son frère, Bill esquissa un sourire face à l'air rêveur qu'il arborait : Tom avait le regard dans le vide, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient décidés... C'était limpide à présent : même s'ils avaient encore du travail, ils faisaient de moins en moins d'erreurs et cela les encourageait beaucoup. Ils avaient appris à répondre au nom de l'autre et à mimer plus ou moins ses manières... C'était un bon début.

**OoOoO**

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent à une vitesse incroyable pour les deux enfants qui s'amusaient comme jamais auparavant, se rendant chaque jour un peu plus complices : on ne les voyait désormais qu'ensemble, riant et blaguant, sans cesse à la recherche d'une nouvelle bêtise à faire. Georg et Gustav avaient d'ailleurs bien fait les frais de leur entente.

Ils étaient à présent à la veille de leur départ, la nuit précédent leur grand voyage... ça avait été une autre journée riche en émotions et en bêtise mais les jumeaux parlaient pourtant depuis un bon moment, bien après l'extinction des feux, bien entendu. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, Tom jeta un bref regard au réveil :

« Il est 23h58... On devrait peut-être se coucher, on aura une longue et incroyable journée demain. »

« Hm, ja, tu as raison. » acquiesça Bill.

Son frère hocha la tête et, d'un geste de la main, éteignit la lumière, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Ils étaient excités et avaient longuement discuté, pourtant le jeune garçon récemment châtain ne trouvait pas le sommeil : il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit mais il n'y avait rien à faire... Tournant la tête sur le côté, il discerna le corps de son frère dans l'obscurité. Tom avait pris le lit qui se trouvait le plus loin de la fenêtre, mais son colocataire pouvait presque parfaitement le voir grâce à la lumière de la lune qui perçait à travers son voile de nuages. Le jeune brun s'était déjà endormi : son souffle était lent et régulier, ses yeux clos et son visage détendu... Bill se leva et s'approcha de son jumeau, avançant à pas de loup dans la chambre semi éclairée, il s'agenouilla près du lit pour pouvoir contempler ce visage angélique. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence total, à peine brisé par le bruit de leurs respirations respectives ; il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tom... » chuchota-t-il. « Warum... ? »

Il baissa la tête, tel un gamin pris en faute, laissant les tourments de son cœur prendre le dessus sur la tranquillité de son esprit :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi... ? » souffla-t-il encore, sa voix se brisant dès que les premières larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux noisette. « Est-ce que Lorenz avait raison ? Est-ce que je suis... Un monstre... ? »

Ce dernier mot ne fit que renforcer l'étau qui semblait de resserrer sur son cœur. Il l'avait compris. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils connaissaient leurs liens de parenté, mais il le savait : quoiqu'il dise, pense ou fasse, tout revenait immanquablement vers lui... Ce garçon. Tom. Une nouvelle larme perla le long de sa joue pour aller mourir sur ses genoux.

« Schuldi (pardon)... » sa voix était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure brisé. « Aber... Ich liebe dich... (Mais... Je t'aime...) »

Sa gorge lui faisait mal, aussi douloureuse que si quelqu'un la lui avait frottée avec du papier de verre, irritée au possible... Mais même si les larmes étaient acides, même si ses yeux lui donnaient l'impression d'être deux braises ardentes, c'était son cœur qui lui faisait le plus mal. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Pourquoi n'était-il pas "normal"? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'attacher à une fille comme tous les autres garçons de son âge? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il qu'à aimer ce garçon qu'il avait rencontré par hasard et qui s'avérait, en plus, être son frère? Cette information n'aurait-elle pas du le rebuter? Diminuer ses sentiments?

« Tom... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire...? »

Les larmes continuaient de sillonner son doux visage sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui apparaisse. Agenouillé à côté du lit, il avait posé sa tête sur le rebord du matelas, à quelques centimètres à peine du visage qui lui ressemblait tant ; ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les draps, faisant blanchir ses articulations... Il rouvrit les yeux, contemplant son frère endormi ; il se pencha lentement et, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il déposa un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres, si léger qu'il crut les avoir seulement frôlées. Puis il se leva, s'écartant de son frère encore endormi, et retourna dans son lit, fermant ses paupières sur des yeux qui le piquaient encore, calmant son souffle encore saccadé d'avoir pleuré... Demain serait un autre jour.

**OoOoO**

« Les enfants! Ecoutez-moi! On va arriver à la gare, tout le monde sait où il doit aller? Quel train il doit prendre ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bon, s'il y en a qui ne sont pas sûrs, Annalena et moi, on est là pour vous aider. D'accord ? »

« Oui ! »

Les moniteurs essayaient tant bien que mal de contenir tous les enfants. Comme tous les jours de grands départs, il y avait les pleurs, les promesses de s'écrire, les tapes dans le dos et bien d'autres encore. Bill et Tom se regardaient en chien de faïence, sur le quai, comme si rien d'autre n'existait ; ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Un sourire un peu gêné, peut-être crispé, le jeune brun murmura :

« Bon, ben... On est parti. »

« Ja... Heu... Tom ? »

« Hm ? Was ? »

Bill hésita quelques instants, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose d'autre que ce qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis plusieurs jours.

« Prend soin de toi. »

« Ja. » sourit son jumeau. « Du auch. »

Le dreadeux esquissa un sourire à son tour en hochant la tête. Oui, c'était sûrement mieux comme ça... Tom ne s'était plus avancé vraiment depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était un garçon, cela voulait tout dire. Il sentit à nouveau ses yeux le piquer, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réellement le réaliser, une larme perlait sur sa joue ; son vis-à-vis le considéra un moment comme interdit puis s'avança et le prit dans ses bras :

« Pleure pas... On va se revoir. »

« Ja... » souffla simplement Bill. « Embrasse bien m'man pour moi. »

« Et toi, salue bien papa pour moi. » murmura son frère.

« T'inquiète. » sourit le châtain.

« Et je t'ai déjà dit de pas pleurer avec ma tête ! »

Les deux garçons rirent et se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Tout avait été si rapide : leur rencontre, la découverte de leur parenté, le départ... Ils se séparèrent, un sourire un peu triste peint sur le visage ; Tom soupira :

« Gustav était dans la même classe que moi, cette année. T'as qu'à rester avec lui et découvrir mon monde... »

« D'accord. » acquiesça Bill. « Moi, je me souviens avoir vu Georg dans mon train à l'aller. Avec u peu de chance, vous serrez pas si loin l'un de l'autre. »

« Ça serait cool. » admit le brun, un peu nerveux d'aller dans un endroit inconnu.

« Ton train va partir. » déclara son frère. « Dépêche-toi. »

Tom hocha la tête et se détourna. Voilà c'était tout... Bill baissa la tête, ne voulant pas voir son jumeau s'éloigner : il avait déjà bien suffisamment mal. Pourquoi leurs parents leur avaient-ils caché quelque chose d'aussi gros ? C'était, de son point de vue, monstrueux... Il se détourna à son tour et se dirigea vers Gustav qui attendait le même train. Une boule enserrait sa gorge mais il refoulait ses larmes : Tom ne pleurait pas.

« Tom ! » appela une voix.

C'était devenu une habitude à présent : il répondait à ce prénom. Il se retourna, juste à temps pour voir un visage s'approcher du sien et sentir un baiser se poser sur sa joue. C'était son frère. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda son double s'écarter le sourire aux lèvres et lui adresser un rapide signe de main avant de partir en courant rejoindre Georg qui l'attendait à la porte du train. Pendant un bref instant, il crut que son cœur avait manqué un battement ; il leva la main et passa ses doigts là où son jumeau l'avait embrassé, y sentant un léger quelque chose, comme si ces lèvres étaient toujours posées sur sa joue. Il se tourna vers Gustav qui haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de prendre leurs bagages et d'aller vers leur train. Bill resta encore interdit quelques instants avant de suivre son aîné, un sentiment de bien être et de plénitude l'emplissant tout à coup, comme une joie longtemps attendue et qui arrivait sans prévenir.

Il grimpa dans le wagon et s'installa à sa place, près de la fenêtre, posant sa tête contre le verre froid et laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur le paysage extérieur. De son côté, Tom faisait de même, ayant demandé à Georg s'il pouvait se mettre à côté de la fenêtre, il observait le train se mettre en mouvement, scrutant chaque mètre qui le séparait un peu plus de son frère et le rapprochait inexorablement d'une mère qu'il n'avait jamais vue autrement qu'en photo. Il sentait son ami le regarder, aussi il tourna la tête vers lui :

« Was ? »

« C'était mignon. » sourit Georg.

« Ah, Halt die Klappe (Ta gueule (1)). » grogna le brun.

Son aîné laissa échapper un rire amusé puis lui tapota l'épaule amicalement. Tom préféra ne pas relever, prenant son air boudeur de toujours.

« Eh beh, on voit que t'as passé pas mal de temps avec Tom : t'as même ses mimiques. »

Le jeune brun se glaça à cette remarque. Il avait manqué de vigilance ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse ce genre d'erreur devant sa mère ! Heureusement, Georg s'était trouvé lui-même une réponse... Tom se contenta d'hausser les épaules, son vis-à-vis l'interprèterait comme il le souhaiterait.

« T'es d'une humeur... » murmura d'ailleurs ce dernier.

« Désolé. » souffla son cadet.

« Pas de mal. »

Le jeune brun reporta son regard dehors pour voir défiler le paysage. Ça y est, le train avait pris une bonne vitesse... Bizarrement, plutôt que d'être assailli de questions, son esprit était très calme et se perdait dans l'immensité de l'extérieur : il essayait d'imaginer sa mère. Sa mère et son frère... Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans un silence approximatif ; ce fut Georg qui le tira de ses pensées :

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

Son cadet le considéra un moment, comme si l'on venait de le tirer d'un sommeil éveillé. Il hésita un peu avant d'esquisser un sourire et de répondre :

« ''Tom''. »

« Ah, je vois. Ça doit pas être facile pour toi... Il te manque déjà ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » murmura le petit brun, affichant toujours un mince sourire. « Déjà. »

OoOoO

« Tom ? Tom, réveille-toi. On est arrivé. »

Bill ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se sentant secoué par l'épaule : Gustav essayait désespérément de le réveiller. Le cadet eût besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, où il était et pourquoi ; lorsqu'il l'eût compris, il remercia le blond et prit ses affaires. La gare elle-même l'intimidait : il se retrouvait dans un monde inconnu, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sien. Arrivé sur le quai, son regard balaya l'endroit, à la recherche de ce visage qu'il n'avait vu qu'en photo, mais il avait beau chercher, il ne le voyait pas... Pourquoi... ?

« Ton père n'est pas là ? »

« Heu... Non... » souffla le jeune châtain, un pincement au cœur.

« Il a peut-être oublié que c'était aujourd'hui... ? » supposa Gustav, puis, remarquant le visage peiné de son ami, il s'empressa d'ajouter. « Ou il est peut-être en retard. On l'attend ensemble ? »

« Ja, danke... » murmura Bill, affichant un sourire forcé.

Les deux garçons quittèrent le quai pour s'engouffrer dans la gare. Le dreadeux n'en revenait pas : son père pouvait-il avoir oublié son fils ? Il avait imaginé mieux comme rencontre... Il soupira, peut-être s'attendait-il à trop... Gustav ne savait pas quoi lui dire, s'inquiétant de voir Tom ainsi : le temps qu'il avait passé avec Bill l'avait visiblement ouvert et lui permettait d'exprimer plus facilement ses émotions, mais c'était perturbant de le voir si sensible tout à coup. Tom était plutôt du genre à hausser les épaules et rentrer seul ; mais le blond préféra ne pas relever et s'assit à côté de son ami.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans que rien ne se passe. Bill ne disait rien, préférant ne pas se trahir et trop préoccupé et déçu par l'absence de son père, il se contenta donc de concentrer son attention sur ses pieds, leur trouvant un intérêt tout nouveau. Son aîné soupira et allait proposer de rentrer lorsqu'il vit un homme entrer en coup de vent dans la gare, il esquissa un sourire et donna un coup de coude à son vis-à-vis pour lui faire lever la tête. Les yeux du jeune dreadeux s'illuminèrent, tout comme son visage ; il se leva d'un bond et courut vers son père :

« P'PA !! »

« P'tite crapule ! » s'écria à son tour l'homme avant de le recevoir dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui. « Alors ? Comment ça va, mon grand ? »

« Je suis content de te voir ! » répondit le garçon en serrant son père de toute la force de ses bras frêles. « Tellement content... »

« Hey, hey. C'est ce petit séjour qui t'a tellement affecté ? » s'étonna son interlocuteur.

« Ben... Ouais, j'ai pas mal discuté avec un de mes copains et, comme il a pas de père, j'ai réalisé que j'étais chanceux de t'avoir. » expliqua maladroitement Bill.

« Entendez-vous ça... Je devrais t'envoyer en camp de vacances plus souvent. » plaisanta Jörg. « Bon, on y va ? »

« JA ! » s'exclama l'enfant. « Je veux manger des crêpes ! »

« Ah ! Je retrouve ma p'tite crapule. Bon, allons-y. » l'homme remarqua alors le jeune blond qui était avec son fils. « Un de tes amis ? »

« Oui, Gustav. Il était dans ma classe, cette année. » le présenta-t-il.

« Enchanté, Mr. Kaulitz. » le salua l'intéressé.

« Tu viens avec nous ? » demanda le père de Bill. « T'habites à côté ? »

« Hm. Dans le même quartier. » acquiesça Gustav. « Mais vous inquiétez pas, je me débrouille. »

« Boh, on va te ramener. » sourit Jörg.

Le blond considéra un moment père et fils et accepta finalement, ne pouvant faire face à ces deux sourires... Béats. Il suivit donc ces deux poissons pilotes sans chercher plus loin.

OoOoO

Tom sortit le premier du train, intérieurement bouillonnant d'excitation à l'idée de rencontrer cette femme qu'était sa mère. Avait-elle beaucoup changé par rapport à la dernière photo qu'il avait vue ? Quelle pouvait être la sonorité de sa voix ? Son caractère ? Quelle serait sa réaction en le voyant ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit... A peine son regard avait-il embrassé la foule qu'il la reconnut : elle semblait ne pas avoir changé.

« MAMAN ! » le jeune brun laissa ses bagages à son aîné pour aller sauter dans les bras de sa mère.

« Bill ! Mon poussin ! »

La femme serra tendrement son fils dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir. Tom noya son visage dans ses cheveux, gravant l'odeur de sa mère dans son esprit, sa chaleur, sa douceur, sa tendresse... Elle s'écarta un peu et le regarda :

« Eh beh, tu n'aurais pas grandi pendant ce mois ? »

« Nan, je crois pas. » rit Tom avant de se rendre compte que Bill aurait dit ''non''.

« Tu t'es fait des amis ? » sourit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Georg.

« Ah, oui. » acquiesça le plus jeune. « Lui, c'est Georg. »

« Enchanté, madame. » salua le grand brun.

« Enchantée. » lui répondit Simone Kaulitz. « Merci de t'être occupé de mon Billou. »

Ledit Billou haussa un sourcil à cette appellation, mais ne dit rien. Il n'était plus Tom, il était Bill. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Georg qui affichait un grand sourire, amusé par le sobriquet de son cadet. Le petit brun préféra ne rien dire et suivit sa mère jusqu'à la voiture ; il marchait à côté d'elle, intimidé par cette femme qui était si spéciale à ses yeux, à la fois étrangère et familière. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle lui prit la main pour traverser, peu habitué à ce genre de contact, il regarda un moment leurs mains mêlées en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

« Ça s'est bien passé tes vacances ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Heu... Ja. » murmura le jeune garçon.

« Ah, je suis contente pour toi ! J'étais inquiète et... » elle reporta son attention sur son fils et remarqua son expression. « Bah... Bill, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune brun se précipita sur sa mère, ses petits bras entourèrent sa taille, la serrant contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'on la lui arrache, et son visage se noya contre son ventre où il laissa éclater ses sanglots, à la surprise de la femme.

« Bill ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ? »

« Maman... ! » la voix de l'enfant était brisée par ses pleurs. « Tu m'as tellement manqué... ! »

« Oh... Mon poussin... » Simone se pencha et prit son fils dans ses bras.

Ces mots lui faisaient plaisir, elle berça doucement ce petit garçon qui était le sien ; elle l'arracha finalement du sol et le porta jusqu'à la voiture, le laissant pleurer contre son épaule. Tom n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser aller de la sorte, mais pour cette fois, juste cette fois-ci, il ferait une exception. Pendant le trajet, il s'endormit, fatigué d'avoir laisser libre cours à ses larmes, un léger sourire étirant la commissure de ses lèvres.

OoOoO

« Voilà, bienvenu de retour à la maison, p'tite crapule. » sourit Jörg en poussant la porte.

Bill se retint de lâcher un murmure admiratif. C'était une grande maison, spacieuse et, bien que peu ordonnée, très chaleureuse. Le jeune châtain avança et jeta des coups d'œil un peu partout : même si son jumeau lui en avait parlé, c'était une véritable découverte qu'il faisait à chaque pièce. Son père l'observa un moment avec un sourire amusé puis demanda :

« Alors ? Les changements te plaisent ? »

« Ah, oui ! C'est cool ! » répondit Bill, se demandant à quoi pouvait ressembler la maison avant ces modifications.

« Bon, je te préviens, j'ai laissé ta chambre telle quelle. Tu n'auras qu'à faire le ménage toi-même. » lâcha l'homme.

« Pas de problème ! » s'exclama joyeusement le jeune garçon.

Il prit ses affaires et monta à l'étage, cherchant la pièce que lui avait indiquée Tom : deuxième porte à droite en montant les escaliers. Son père, lui, demeura un moment surpris, regardant les escaliers :

« ''Pas de problème'' ? Depuis quand Tom ne râle plus dès que je lui parle de ménage ? »

Pendant ce temps, Bill s'émerveillait devant la chambre : elle était approximativement de la même taille que la sienne, des posters un peu partout, un poste de musique, un lit deux places... Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, content de la voir. Il s'émerveillait devant tout cela, souriant en pensant qu'ils étaient finalement très proches pour des jumeaux qui avaient longtemps vécu séparément.

Son regard se posa sur un cadre qui reposait sur la table de nuit : Tom y figurait avec leur père, tenant fièrement un poisson au bout d'une ligne de pèche, un large sourire fendant son visage. Bill demeura un moment immobile, regardant simplement la photo ; ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il tendit le bras et le cadre pour mieux le regarder. Ses yeux détaillèrent son jumeau... Il eût un pincement au cœur, serrant la photo contre sa poitrine, à la hauteur de son cœur :

« Tom... »

Comment se portait son frère ? Il avait envie de le revoir... Cela ne faisait pourtant pas longtemps qu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir. Et puis ce n'était pas un ''adieu''... Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes mais il ferma les yeux pour les retenir : non, son jumeau ne pleurait pas. Il esquissa un sourire :

« J'espère que m'man te plaît... »

La sonnette retentit dans la maison. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Le jeune dreadeux se leva, laissant le cadre sur le lit, il sortit de sa chambre et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Son regard se porta en bas : t si c'était quelqu'un qu'il était sensé connaître ? Arriverait-il à donner le change ? Il inspira un grand coup et descendit, se préparant psychologiquement à sortir les plus gros mensonges de sa vie ; mais lorsqu'il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : une femme blonde à la coupe au carré, élégante, fine et élancée... En train d'embrasser son père... ? Il demeura interdit, planté là, jusqu'à ce que les deux adultes le remarque :

« Ah, Tom. » murmura Jörg. « Tu te souviens de Nicola, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés juste avant que tu ne partes en camp de vacances. »

« Bonjour, Tom. » sourit la jeune femme.

Deux choses n'allait pas dans son esprit : la première, cette femme était celle dont son jumeau lui avait parlé et elle avait embrassé leur père, mais pire encore, son sourire n'annonçait rien de bon. Il avait suffisamment côtoyé les femmes et les filles pour pouvoir le dire avec une quasi-certitude... Les choses s'annonçaient mal...

OoOoO

« Bill ? Mon poussin, réveille-toi. »

« Hm... ? »

Tiré de son sommeil, Tom entrouvrit les yeux, cherchant à comprendre où il se trouvait mais tout lui revint rapidement en mémoire et il porta son regard sur l'extérieur. La maison était grande... ça ne le dépayserait pas trop. Il sortit de la voiture et s'avança vers son nouveau chez lui pendant que sa mère prenait ses affaires en le regardant d'un air amusé :

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à la regarder comme ça, cette maison ? »

« Rien... » murmura le jeune brun. « Je suis juste content d'être là. »

Sur ce, il suivit sa mère dans la maison. Elle lui laissa ses affaires et tout le loisir d'explorer l'endroit ; Tom se sentait l'envie de partir à la découverte et alla se glisser dans chacune des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger, salle de bain, toilettes, etc... Il regarda dans les moindres recoins, curieux de tout. Sa mère le recroisa, surprise :

« Ben, tu n'as pas encore monté tes affaires dans ta chambre ? »

« Heu... Si, si, j'y vais. »

Peu content d'avoir était pris sur le fait, il prit ses sacs et les monta à l'étage suivant les indications que lui avait donné son jumeau : première porte à gauche après les escaliers. La chambre était spacieuse, à peu près de la même taille que la sienne, mais en beaucoup mieux rangée ; il y avait une petite chaîne sur une commode, à côté d'une pile de CD que le jeune brun s'empressa de regarder.

« Green Day... Green Day... Green Day... Ah, tiens, Nena... Green Day... » il reposa les CD. « Mais il n'a que de ça... ! Même pas de Samy Deluxe... Heureusement que j'ai amené deux trois CD à moi. »

Il s'intéressa ensuite aux photos placarder au mur, il y en avait un bon nombre de Bill et de leur mère. Bill... Comment cela se passait-il pour lui ? Il préféra ne pas trop y penser, sentant son moral commencer à descendre en chute libre. Y avait-il autre chose à voir dans cette chambre ? Ah, des cahiers de vacances. Tom esquissa un triste sourire en pensant à son frère qui avait dû faire... Et que lui, ne ferait probablement jamais. Il remarqua également que les cahiers qu'il retrouvait le plus souvent étaient ceux de mathématiques ; décidément, ils avaient beaucoup de points communs vu les annotations gribouillées dans les marges par son jumeau.

« Ah, tu es là. »

Tom sursauta et fit volte-face, dévisageant l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement réveillé depuis peu. Le jeune garçon avait fronça les sourcils, inclinant instinctivement la tête légèrement en avant, il ramena un petit peu ses épaules en arrière. L'homme qui lui faisait face éclata de rire :

« Eh beh, on dirait un vrai chat sauvage. »

« Z'êtes qui, vous ? » demanda de but en blanc le petit brun.

« Ah, oui, pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté... »

Au même moment, Simone apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres, regardant les deux garçons :

« Je vois que vous faites connaissance. »

« Oui. » sourit l'homme. « J'allais justement me présenter. »

« Bill, voici Gordon Trümper. » murmura-t-elle en direction de son fils. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a trois semaines. C'est un musicien, tu sais. »

Tom ne quittait pas cet individu des yeux, le dévisageant sans retenue. La femme les laissa faire ''plus ample connaissance'' et descendit à la cuisine. Le jeune garçon détailla une nouvel fois son vis-à-vis : il était bien peu couvert, même s'il faisait chaud... Et se promène-t-on en caleçon dans une maison qui n'est pas la sienne ? Non, ce Gordon ne lui revenait vraiment pas. Il s'en désintéressa et reporta son attention sur son sac pour le vider ; mais Dieu qu'il était désagréable de sentir quelqu'un dans son dos.

« Elle est sympa ta chambre... »

Et qui fourrait son nez partout par-dessus le marché. Le châtain lâcha un soupir excédé et se retourna vers l'homme, surveillant de son regard noisette le moindre de ses gestes. Cet inconnu allait dans sa chambre en examinant les posters, hochant la tête de temps en temps... Exaspérant. Ce fut la seule chose qui traversa l'esprit du jeune garçon, en version moins relevée ; il posa sans douceur un pantalon, qu'il venait de sortir du sac, sur le lit et lança :

« Je peux être tranquille ? »

« Oh, pardon. C'est vrai que tu reviens de vacances et que tu dois avoir besoin d'un peu de calme pour ranger. » s'excusa Gordon.

« Exactement. Alors si ça ne vous fait rien, j'aimerai que vous sortiez de la... De MA chambre. » siffla l'enfant.

« Ah oui, bien sûr. » il retourna à la porte. « Eh bien, content de t'avoir rencontré. »

« C'est ça. » grinça le jeune brun.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les vêtements qui étaient devant lui. Ce type... ça n'annonçait rien de bon... Il serra les dents : il la connaissait à peine, sa mère, et déjà quelqu'un essayait de la lui voler. Un sourire étira néanmoins ses lèvres : il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, cet intrus allait vite redevenir ce qu'il devait être, un parfait inconnu. Et il allait l'y aider.

**A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : et voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? Je profite d'un petit temps de battement pour vous mettre cette suite. J'espère que ça vous ira... Et même si ça ne vous va pas, j'y peux pas grand-chose, na ! Lol. A plus !

Note(s) :

(1) Merci à Andy pour sa traduction.


	13. Guerre froide

**Titre : Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem (Coucou, vous avez un problème)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Merci à Dstine (alias Cerb), Gotika et Oblivion pour leurs idées (j'espère ne jamais avoir des gosses comme vous, surtout toi, Dstine : tes idées étaient de loin les plus démoniaques, lol).

Note 2 : Réponses aux reviews !

Reila666 : Ouf, ce chapitre à été haut en couleurs ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. Moi, je me suis beaucoup amusé(e) à l'écrire.

Dstine : Ben, pour changer... Encore des larmes ! Lol. Bon, pour ce chapitre, j'avoue, ils pouvaient pas s'en passer. Enfin bon, voilà.

Phenix260 : Voilà la réaction de nos jumeaux et tu noteras qu'ils n'y vont absolument pas de main morte.

Vani-chan : Oui, je trouvais plus sympa de garder tous les noms. Il n'y a que Nicola qui soit réellement fictive : n'ayant rien trouvé sur la vie de leur paternel, j'ai improvisé. Et pour le lit deux places... Ben y a des chanceux.

Suboshi : Le chapitre 13 dont tu as BESOIN est enfin en ligne ! Lol. Contente que ce qui était avant t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite car je me suis amusé(e) comme un(e) taré(e).

Vanity : J'avoue que ça ne doit pas être facile, pour les deux.

Kyoto : Lol, toi, tu vas rêver, y en a quelques uns là-dedans qui vont cauchemardé. Je te laisse voir ce qu'il en est.

Alia : Nicola sans ''s'' est un nom de femme en Allemagne. J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais.

MissPopular : A mon avis, leurs retrouvailles ne devraient pas trop trop tardées. Héhé...

Lukia-Chan : Voici la suite que tu attendais.

Baw : M'en veux pas, j'abrège un peu ton pseudo. T'inquiète, je comprends tout à fait et suis ravi(e) que ma fic te plaise.

Voilà.

Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 13 :**

Bill se réveilla presque en sursaut, complètement désorienté. Son cœur battait à tout va et son souffle était haché, ses yeux parcoururent la chambre à toute vitesse avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits : il se trouvait dans la chambre de Tom, tout allait bien. Il soupira et regarda le réveil, il était à peine six heures du matin... Il grogna et se leva, n'ayant plus réellement envie de dormir ; il se glissa dans le couloir et marcha sur la pointe des pieds, essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Il hésita plusieurs minutes, cherchant instinctivement des repères qui lui serraient familier mais...

Il avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta : non, il n'était pas chez lui, ce n'était pas par là. Il se retourna et revint en arrière, posant la main contre le mur pour ne pas se cogner. Des bruits attirèrent son attention : c'étaient des bruits sourds, comme des cris étouffés... Il s'approcha de la porte dont ils provenaient, s'appuyant contre elle et y plaquant son oreille ; ils étaient répétitifs, comme cadencés. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et appuya doucement, sans bruit ; il entrouvrit la porte, juste assez pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais la lumière filtrait quelque peu au travers des rideaux... Il y avait quelqu'un...

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent, son cœur manqua un battement, son esprit sembla s'arrêter de fonctionner. Un haut le cœur le prit à la gorge, sa main glissa de la poignée alors qu'il reculait de quelques pas ; l'envie de vomir lui comprimant les entrailles. Il partit en courant dans l'escalier, descendant les marches deux à deux, et se jeta dans les toilettes, crachant autant de bile amer que le lui permettait son corps. Ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il avait vu qui lui faisait cet effet mais plutôt les personnes concernées... Il fallait qu'il appelle Tom au plus vite.

**OoOoO**

Tom s'extirpa de son lit, avançant sur la pointe des pieds. Il savait qu'IL était ici, il l'avait entendu la veille, il sentait sa présence... Le jeune garçon s'aventura dans la maison, avançant avec précaution ; il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et regarda autour de lui. D'après ce que lui avait dit Bill, sa mère ne buvait jamais de café... Et pourtant, une superbe cafetière avait sa place sur un petit meuble. Un sourire étira les lèvres du petit brun qui attrapa une chaise et la plaça près du meuble pour pouvoir dominer l'appareil ; ceci fait, il l'ouvrit et l'inspecta de fond en comble. Il redescendit de sa chaise et alla ouvrir tous les placards, il trouverait bien quelque chose... Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il découvrit la bouteille de vinaigre blanc... Ça serait un début. Il attrapa la bouteille et retira le bouchon, ce qui lui valut une grimace : peut-être était-ce trop fort, ça ne passerait pas inaperçu... Il reposa la bouteille et reprit son exploration.

Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de manquer de ressources pour faire des bêtises, pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas d'idée à cet instant précis. Il soupira et balaya une nouvelle fois la cuisine des yeux, il devait bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose, non ? Son regard s'immobilisa alors tout à coup et un sourire étira ses lèvres : il avait trouvé.

« Qui a dit que regarder la télé ne cultivait pas l'imagination des enfants ? » murmura-t-il d'un air espiègle.

Sur ce, il prit à nouveau une chaise et grimpa sur le petit comptoir de la cuisine pour attraper un petit flacon de gouttes pour les yeux ; il descendit et retourna auprès de la machine à café. Il vida la totalité du produit dans la cafetière, la referma et prit bien soin de tout remettre en place. Une fois son travail terminé, il sortit de la pièce lorsqu'une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit :

« Tiens mais... S'il a la courante, il y a un passage obligatoire par les toilettes... »

Il bifurqua et se rendit dans ladite pièce, attrapant tous les rouleaux de papier toilette qu'il put trouver et les traînant dans le salon pour les cacher sous le canapé. Il se redressa et souffla un peu avant de retourner aux toilettes : il ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça... Que pouvait-il faire de plus... ?

**OoOoO**

8h10... Il ne pouvait tout de même pas appeler si tôt... Bill soupira une nouvelle fois et reposa son menton sur ses genoux qu'il tenait contre lui. Mais quand pourrait-il appeler son frère ? Et sa mère ? Si jamais il l'avait au téléphone, ne risquait-elle pas de le reconnaître ? Il grogna et serra un peu plus les draps entre ses doigts : que diable ! Un peu de courage ! Il ne manquait pas d'imagination ! Et après ce qu'il avait vu... Non, cette femme ne pouvait décidément pas rester ici, elle devait partir... Et il l'y aiderait !

Il se leva et reparti en exploration : il faisait complètement jour à présent, c'était tout de même plus facile pour s'orienter. Son père et sa ''copine'' n'étaient toujours pas levés. Quoi détonnant ? Le jeune châtain se glissa en catimini jusqu'à la sale de bain et écarquilla les yeux : cette femme avait réellement l'intention de s'installer ici si l'on en croyait tous les produits et ustensiles qui peuplaient les meubles. Il passa en revu le nombre impressionnant de produits de beauté, shampoings et crème, cherchant un produit souvent utilisé...

« Voyons, c'est une femme... Maman utilisait souvent... De la crème pour le visage ! »

Il attrapa le pot de crème et l'ouvrit, il était à moitié vide... Parfait, cela signifiait qu'elle s'en servait souvent. Il y mit les doigts et vida le pot dans l'évier, rinçant convenablement par la suite pour ne pas lasser de trace ; ceci fait, il ouvrit tous les placards pour trouver ce qui pourrait lui être utile.

« Hm... Tom se débrouillerait mieux que moi... » grogna-t-il. « Je devrais peut-être regarder un peu plus la télé. »

Mais il n'eût pas besoin de cela : son regard se posa sur un autre pot qui le fit sourire : crème pour les pieds. Il ouvrit le pot et le vida dans celui de Nicola, il se lava les mains et replaça les pots de crème à leurs places respectives ; mais ce n'était pas vraiment assez... Le jeune châtain fronça les sourcils et réfléchit encore quelques minutes : que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il sortit aussi silencieusement que possible de la salle de bain et descendit dans la cuisine ; une fois sur place, il inspecta toute la pièce dans les moindres recoins, trouvant ci et là les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait. Il remonta alors à l'étage et retourna dans la salle de bain ; là, il sortit la trousse de maquillage de la jeune femme, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il sortit tous les tubes de rouge à lèvres qu'il trouva et les ouvrit un à un, il entreprit alors de déverser sur chacun d'eux quelques gouttes de jus d'ail, imaginant déjà la tête de Nicola lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte de cela. Il les rangea avec précautions et sortit les bouteilles de parfum, les poudres... Peut-être qu'un petit accident pouvait arriver ? Il ouvrit l'un des flacons et le vida dans la trousse, le rebouchant plus ou moins bien, il le remit en place, puis y ajouta les poudres, les mélangeant soigneusement. Ceci fait, il retourna dans sa chambre et en revint muni d'une nouvelle arme : ouvrant un second flacon de parfum au verre bleu, il y vida le contenu d'une cartouche d'encre, le referma puis le rangea.

Il pouvait passer à la suite. Il se glissa dans la douche et attrapa une bouteille de shampooing, visiblement un produit féminin ; il retira le bouchon et attrapa un des pots qu'il avait ramené de la cuisine. Prenant une cuillère, il fit lentement couler le liquide doré dans la bouteille de shampooing, riant intérieurement, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Le miel, c'est bon pour les cheveux. »

Il referma ensuite la bouteille, la secouant joyeusement pour mélanger son contenu, et la reposa ; ceci fait, il ramassa toute sa joyeuse pagaille et retourna la poser dans la cuisine, préférant ne pas laisser de trace de son passage. Il s'installa alors à la table et commença à préparer son chocolat au lait, un sourire fendant toujours son visage.

**OoOoO**

« Ça va, Gordon ? » demanda Simone, frappant à la porte des toilettes.

« Ja... Juste un petit mal de ventre... Ne t'en fais pas. » lui répondit l'intéressé.

Tom jubilait intérieurement, luttant pour ne pas éclater de rire. Lorsqu'il était descendu, Gordon était déjà dans les toilettes et sa mère s'inquiétait pour lui... Le téléphone retentit alors :

« Bill, vas répondre, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui, maman. » répondit le petit démon à tête d'ange. « Hallo ? »

/Hallo ? Tom ? C'est Bill / lui annonça la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ah ! B-heu-Gustav ! » se reprit Tom, jetant un coup d'œil à sa mère. « Heu... Attend, je monte dans ma chambre. »

Sur ce, il emmena avec lui le téléphone sans fil et ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé. S'assurant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, il reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur :

« Bill ! Tu devineras jamais ! »

/Quoi / s'inquiéta son jumeau.

« Il y a un homme à la maison ! » chuchota Tom.

/Un QUOI / s'écria presque Bill.

« Un homme ! » répéta le jeune brun. « Il s'appelle Gordon. Apparemment, maman l'a connu pendant qu'on était au camp ! »

/Il faut le faire partir / s'exclama son frère.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai déjà commencé. » sourit son vis-à-vis en pensant à sa victime. « Et toi ? Comment ça se passe pour toi ? »

/Ben, la femme dont tu m'avais parlé, Nicola, elle est là... / lui annonça le dreadeux.

« QUOI ? » s'étrangla Tom. « Elle est revenue ? »

/Ouais... Et grâce à toi, elle ne m'aime pas du tout. / grogna Bill. /Mais bon, je crois qu'elle voudra très vite partir... /

« Ah, toi aussi, tu es passé à l'attaque... » sourit à nouveau son jumeau. « Ici, il y en a un qui est coincé dans des toilettes sans papier. »

/Trop fort/ s'exclama son frère. /Ici, elle nous tape une crise parce que sa trousse de toilette est tombée, bizarre, ne/

« Haha ! T'es pire que moi ! » rit son interlocuteur.

/Attend, c'est pas fini / poursuivit Bill. /Elle a hurlé quand elle s'est retrouvée avec des cheveux englués au moment de se les laver. /

« T'es génial ! J'aurais voulu voir sa tête ! » s'amusa son vis-à-vis.

/Pareil de ton côté. J'espère juste que je tomberais pas en panne d'idées... / souffla le jeune châtain.

« Je compte sur toi. »

/Pareil. Oh... Je dois y aller. Salut et bonne chance. /

Et il raccrocha. Tom se mordilla la lèvre et posa le combiné sur ses cuisses, assis sur son lit. Son regard se posa sur l'une des photos affichées au mur, une où figurait Bill, le vrai Bill... Il serra les dents en repensant à tout cela : toutes ses années où il avait cru être fils unique, toutes ces années où il avait été persuadé de ne pas avoir de mère... Non, il ne laisserait pas un étranger venir impunément habité sous le même toit et sûrement pas pour lui voler sa mère. Il pouvait faire confiance à son jumeau pour s'occuper de cette femme... Mais ici, il était encore le seul gardien de sa mère... Il ne devait pas laisser cet homme s'installer. Il fallait le chasser. Et il y arriverait.

**OoOoO**

Bill avait raccroché : il avait entendu le bruit de la voiture. Son père était parti racheter du shampooing pour Nicola et elle, elle était dans la salle de bain... On ne risquait pas de l'avoir entendu.

Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur le combiné et il se sentait trembler. Son esprit se repassait en boucle ce qu'il avait entendu : sa mère et un homme. Pour une obscure raison, cette éventualité le choquait bien plus que la présence de Nicola dans la même maison que lui. Il serra les dents... Comment sa mère pouvait-elle lui faire cela ? Un étrange sentiment s'insinuait peu à peu en lui, un mélange entre la colère, l'incompréhension et la trahison. Il se leva finalement et alla reposer le téléphone sur son socle, peut-être un peu violemment... Il se détourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Tom. » l'appela son père. « J'ai fait quelques courses, tu peux amener son shampooing à Nicola pendant que je range le reste ? »

Le jeune châtain lança un vague coup d'œil en arrière, lâchant un profond soupir, il revint sur ses pas et alla jusqu'à la voiture. Son père avait effectivement fait quelques courses, Bill vérifia que l'homme n'était pas dans le coin et entreprit d'explorer les quelques sacs qui lui faisaient face : il trouva sans peine le shampoing. Son regard se posa sur des sous-vêtements... Il haussa les épaules et laissa le tout, n'emportant que la bouteille de shampooing.

« Nicola. » appela-t-il. « Votre shampooing... »

La femme lui arracha littéralement le flacon des mains et referma la porte à clé. Bill esquissa un sourire et reprit le chemin de sa chambre, mais une fois encore, son père l'interpella :

« Tom ? »

« Was ? » gémit le petit châtain.

« Tu pourrais amener les sacs de courses restant dans le sous-sol, s'il te plaît ? »

Le dreadeux leva les yeux au ciel et retourna chercher les sacs à la voiture. Il emmena ensuite le tout au sous-sol, découvrant par la même occasion la machine à laver et le sèche-linge... Un sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres.

**OoOoO**

Tom mangeait en silence. Il fallait qu'il trouve de nouvelles idées pour faire fuir cet intrus. Il réfléchissait intensément en triturant un pauvre morceau de viande du bout de sa fourchette ; que pouvait-il bien inventer ? Les deux adultes discutaient entre eux sur un sujet qui ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, il avait autre chose à faire qu'à les écouter. Son regard se posa sur la télévision, c'était les informations, il soupira et allait détourner son attention lorsque quelque chose la capta : un garçon était mort après avoir mangé des mentos avec du coca light, le mélange des deux provoquant une réaction chimique mortelle. Afin d'appuyer leur dire, des scientifiques montrèrent ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on mettait des mentos dans une bouteille de coca light : la bouteille exposa littéralement. Le jeune brun regardait la scène avec une certaine fascination, il reporta son attention sur les deux adultes à côté de lui : ils n'avaient pas du tout écouté... Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tom : il avait trouvé.

Une certaine excitation mêlée d'anticipation monta en lui, il avait hâte de mettre son plan à exécution. Sa mère se tourna subitement vers lui :

« Eh bien, Bill ? Tu ne dis rien depuis le début du repas... D'habitude, on t'entend beaucoup. »

Le jeune brun se sentit déglutir : son jumeau parlait beaucoup d'ordinaire ? Ce n'était peut-être pas en sa faveur, lui qui avait pris l'habitude de dire le strict minimum... Il se contenta donc de sourire en haussant les épaules dans un signe d'excuse. Sa mère lui posa la main sur l'épaule, la caressant gentiment du pouce :

« Tu t'ennuies, mon lapin ? »

« Nein. » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Alors raconte. » sourit-elle. « Dis-nous, comment c'était au camp de vacances ? »

Tom tiqua à l'entente du ''nous'' ; décidément, cet homme était trop proche de sa mère. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et se lança, se remémorant son mois de juillet :

« C'était vraiment bien. J'ai rencontré plein de garçons sympa et on a fait plein de jeux. Les bungalows étaient moches mais on n'était pas souvent dedans alors c'était pas grave. Je me suis très ben entendu avec le garçon qui était avec moi, on s'est bien amusé. On a joué au foot et tout, c'était bien. »

« Tu t'es fait beaucoup d'amis ? » demanda sa mère, heureuse de voir son fils aussi souriant.

« On était quatre à être toujours ensemble. » expliqua l'enfant. « C'était vraiment bien, on a beaucoup discuté. »

« Vous avez parlé de quoi ? » l'interrogea à son tour Gordon, pour l'inciter à parler.

Tom leva les yeux vers lui. Il voulait certainement avoir l'air sympathique en faisant celui qui s'intéressait à son histoire : c'était un coup classique pour essayer de s'intégrer dans une famille, l'enfant l'avait souvent vu dans les feuilletons télévisés, le méchant essayait toujours de s'attirer la gentillesse des gentils. Le jeune brun reprit pourtant aussitôt, comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde :

« Ben, un peu de tout... On a parlé de foot, de musique, de nos parents... » énuméra-t-il. « Celui qui était dans le même bungalow que moi me parlait beaucoup de son père, ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de génial. En plus, il fait de la moto et tout. »

« Et sa maman ? » demanda Simone. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait sa maman ? »

« Je sais pas. Il m'a dit qu'il avait juste un père... Mais qu'il aimerait beaucoup connaître sa mère... » murmura-t-il, puis il releva la tête, prenant un air aussi innocent que possible. « Dis, maman... Il est comment papa ? »

Sa question instaura un silence gêné, sa mère sembla hésiter, pensive. Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres comme si elle essayait de se souvenir, de peser ses mots ; puis elle répondit enfin d'une voix un peu moins sûre :

« Ton père... Quand nous étions ensemble, il était très gentil... Nous nous entendions très bien. Il avait l'air de toujours savoir ce que je voulais sans que j'aie besoin de le dire. Il était très attentionné. C'était un homme très bien. Quand tu es né, il venait toujours un peu plus tôt à la maison pour jouer un peu avec toi, même s'il était très fatigué... »

Elle se tut, fixant un point dans l'espace. Elle ramassa finalement les assiettes et se leva, visiblement perdue dans ses souvenirs... Tom la regarda partir puis reporta son attention sur Gordon, visiblement, le sujet semblait l'avoir troublé ; le jeune brun fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître un sourire de satisfaction et sortit de table. Toutefois, son sourire disparut lorsqu'il repensa à la conversation : à aucun moment sa mère n'avait sous-entendu qu'il avait un jumeau ou simplement un frère... Sa mère avait-elle donc oublié jusqu'à son existence ? Il se mordit les lèvres, sentant une boule lui obstruer la gorge : c'était injuste. Mais il ravala sa peine, tournant toute sa colère vers cet homme qu'il devait faire partir.

Vérifiant que personne n'était à proximité, il retourna dans les escaliers. Là, son regard se posa sur un cadre ; il savait que sa mère l'aimait beaucoup, il l'avait compris en voyant le soin qu'elle prenait pour le dépoussiérer. Un nouvelle idée germa dans son esprit juvénile : il remonta dans sa chambre et alla prendre son argent de poche. Ceci fait, il sortit de la maison et alla à la supérette du coin, ce n'était pas bien difficile à trouver ; là, il se munit de ses deux armes nucléaires : le coca light et les mentos. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il retourna chez lui, vérifiant bien que personne ne le voyait ; il revint en catimini jusque dans sa chambre et entreprit de mettre son plan à exécution : il revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta dans l'escalier. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois que personne n'était à proximité et délogea le cadre qu'il avait repéré ; ceci fait, il s'attaqua au clou dans le mur : il était passablement bien fixé, ça ne serait pas si difficile de lui donner du jeu. Ses petits doigts n'eurent aucun mal à l'extraire du mur et à le remettre. Il remit le cadre et observa son travail : pas trop visible, c'était parfait. Son regard refit un tour rapide d'horizon, il n'y avait toujours personne, c'était superbe ; il entreprit donc de sauter sur les marches, imitant plus ou moins Gordon qui descendait en sautillant. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il tendit les bras pour retenir le cadre qui se décrocha du mur, c'était au point.

« Maintenant, la bombe... » murmura-t-il, retournant dans sa chambre chercher ses ustensiles.

**OoOoO**

Bill lança un vague regard par la fenêtre avant de grimacer : Nicola et son père se bécotaient dans le jardin. Une forte envie d'en finir commençait à lui trotter dans la tête, il faudrait qu'il trouve rapidement le coup de grâce. Passant une main dans ses dreads châtain clair, il se leva et fit le tour de la maison. Ils étaient dans le jardin, ils ne pourraient pas l'entendre... Le jeune garçon esquissa un sourire et se rendit au sous-sol, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois devant la machine à laver. Elle fonctionnait... Il s'approcha et l'arrête pour ouvrir le capot : c'était pratique d'avoir une ouverture sur le dessus : il ne risquait pas de mettre de l'eau partout. Ouvrant le tambour, il trouva la lingerie qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée, dans le coffre de son père, et quelques autres affaires appartenant à Nicola.

Un large sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres et il referma le tout ; il remit alors la machine à laver en route et regarda minutieusement les boutons avant d'en choisir un et de le tourner. Il anticipait déjà la réaction de la femme : à quoi pourraient bien ressembler des sous-vêtements délicats une fois lavés à 90° ? Il délaissa donc la machine et remonta, impatient d'entendre le cri strident qui lui annoncerait le succès de son attaque en traître.

**OoOoO**

Tom s'était servit un verre de coca afin de vider un peu la bouteille et nettoya le bouchon. Ceci fait, il y écrase de la pâte à fixe et, après avoir bien sucer un mentos pour qu'il soit à la bonne taille, y logea le bonbon. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué à fabriquer... Il prit la bouteille d'un bras et le bouchon dans sa main libre, attrapa les clés qui reposait sur le petit comptoir de la cuisine et sortit. La voiture était là. Il actionna l'ouverture centralisée et entra dans la voiture, côté passager ; là, il déposa la bouteille de coca, bien en équilibre, il l'attacha à la portière conducteur par un simple fil de couture et remit le bouchon.

Le petit brun sortit de la voiture et contempla son travail : il suffisait que l'on ouvre la portière côté conducteur pour que ça tire sur le fil et que ça fasse tombé la bouteille, mettant en contact le coca light et le mentos... Le jeune garçon était assez satisfait de l'idée qu'il avait eue. Il referma la voiture avec précaution et retourna à l'intérieur ; il n'avait qu'une hâte : que Gordon aille dans sa voiture... Lorsqu'il retourna dans la maison, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de constater que son premier plan avait bien marché : sa mère pleurait presque pour son cadre brisé pendant que l'homme essayait de la consoler.

« Je vais aller t'en acheter un autre d'accord ? »

Simone hocha la tête piteusement, fixant les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol. Il n'eût qu'un bref remord pour sa mère et ne put s'empêcher de suivre celui qu'il avait affectueusement baptisé ''Mr le futur ex'' jusqu'au pas de la porte, observant le spectacle. Sa mère vint le rejoindre, posant sa main sur son épaule ; Tom savourait littéralement sa victoire. Mais son sourire disparut très vite lorsque Gordon ouvrit la porte côté passager, emmenant ce qui restait de la structure du cadre avec lui. Il attrapa la bouteille, ne regardant que vaguement, il ne remarqua pas le fil qui se brisa aussi facilement qu'un cheveu et posa la bouteille par terre. Le jeune brun retint sa respiration : ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu ! L'homme ferma la porte et passa du côté conducteur et démarra ; Tom suivit le mouvement de la voiture presque avec horreur.

Il y eût un bruit sourd et la voiture dérapa dans un crissement de pneus auquel se mêlèrent les cris de l'homme. Simone poussa un cri et accourut vers la voiture qui venait de heurter un poteau électrique avec fracas ; le jeune brun, lui, était dans l'incapacité de bouger, fixant l'accident avec de grands yeux, il n'en revenait pas. Il ne parvenait même pas à réfléchir. Tout s'était arrêté...

**OoOoO**

Comme il l'avait prévu, Nicola avait littéralement piqué une crise en découvrant l'état de ses jolis dessous. Il avait fait son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire. La pauvre femme hurlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, brandissant un soutien-gorge calciné et un morceau de tissu indéfinissable tel une bannière de guerre. Etouffant sa joie sous un air étonné, Bill s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour laisser libre court à son euphorie. C'était génial ! Il en avait mal au ventre de tant rire. Ce fut un toussotement qui coupa son élan et attira son attention : Nicola se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, visiblement furieuse, le reste de ses dessous toujours en main.

« C'est toi, hein ? » l'accusa-t-elle.

« Was ? » il posait la question mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas dupe et il ne faisait rien pour cacher son implication dans ce petit incident.

« Ne joue pas les innocents ! Je sais que c'est toi ! C'est toi depuis le début ! » siffla-t-elle.

Le jeune dreadeux hésita quelques secondes quant au comportement qu'il devait adopter vis-à-vis de son interlocutrice ; puis il opta pour le comportement le plus naturel que Tom aurait pu avoir en de telles circonstances et également le plus facile à adopter : l'arrogance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nicola ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois. « C'est parce que vous venez d'essayer vos nouveaux sous-vêtements qu'ils sont dans cet état ? Il faudrait peut-être penser à un régime, non ? »

« Was ? » l'intéressée n'en revenait pas, comment un tel culot était-il possible ?

« Ecoutez, vous êtes pas la bienvenue ici. C'est tout. Faut vous faire une raison. » poursuivit Bill, bien décidé à ne pas retenir le moindre de ses propos. « Ou bien êtes-vous trop blonde pour le comprendre ? »

Il se leva et plongea son regard dans celui de la femme, les poings sur les hanches, la défiant tel un chat qui défend son territoire tout en étant sûr de sa victoire, ses yeux exprimant clairement les pensées qu'il avait pour elle. De son côté, Nicola en était bouche bée : bien sûr, la première fois, cet enfant lui était apparu comme un gosse mal élevé, peut-être un peu têtu mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple petit garçon pouvait faire preuve d'autant de méchanceté et d'arrogance. Bill leva légèrement le nez dans une mimique hautaine et passa à côté d'elle :

« Allez-vous en. » murmura-t-il. « Vous ne servez à rien ici. »

Puis il disparut dans les escaliers, laissant seule une femme choquée par un tel comportement. Le jeune châtain n'était pas spécialement fier de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il ne voulait pas culpabiliser et encore moins avoir des remords. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'au sous-sol : il n'avait pas fini ce qu'il avait à faire, il avait bien l'intention de la faire partir. Peu importait qu'elle raconte tout à son père : c'était sa parole contre la sienne, il croirait forcément son fils plutôt qu'une étrangère. Ayant fait un crochet par la cuisine avant de venir, il avait subtilisé un couteau et faisait à présent face à la machine à laver ; il la débrancha et entreprit de mettre les fils à nu à certains endroits... Il avait souvent vu sa mère le faire lorsqu'elle devait se débrouiller seule, à la différence près qu'elle, elle le faisait pour effectuer des réparations alors que lui, c'était du sabotage.

Ceci étant fait, il la rebrancha et alla remettre le couteau dans la cuisine. C'était tout simplement logique : les derniers vêtements en bon état qu'avait cette femme devaient empester le brûlé, elle allait forcément vouloir les relaver. Il décida d'aller voir son père, s'installant à côté de lui dans le canapé.

« Eh bien, p'tite capule ? Quel bon vent t'amène sur MON canapé ? »

Bill esquissa un sourire accompagné d'un petit rire : il aimait se sentir aussi près de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait réellement que depuis son arrivée mais il était heureux. Ils rirent pendant un bon moment, se moquant de ce qu'ils voyaient à la télévision, de ce qui était dit ou des personnes qui apparaissaient.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Nicola passa à côté d'eux, affirmant qu'elle laverait une nouvelle fois ses vêtements. Elle avait jeter un coup d'œil au jeune brun au passage, il le lui avait rendu : chacun savait ce qu'il en était. Bill était tout de même satisfait en pensant qu'il pourrait au moins jouer carte sur table avec elle ; la femme alla donc mettre ses affaires à laver et, en revenant, elle ferma la porte à clé derrière elle. Ce geste fit naître un léger sourire sur le visage du jeune châtain qui reporta son attention sur la télévision. Pour le moment, elle le surveillait, ce n'était pas l'idéal... Il lui suffisait de patienter...

Ce ne fut en fait qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard que l'occasion se présenta : son père allait travailler ; il n'avait pas d'horaires bien définis, Bill n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui attribuer un emploi du temps. Mais il profita que Nicola aille embrasser son père pour disparaître dans le jardin : il avait déjà visité tous les coins de la maison et la porte de la cuisine était loin d'être la seule voie d'accès au sous-sol. Il fit el tour de la maison et s'accroupit près du mur : une petite fenêtre, elle était toutefois suffisamment grande pour laisser passer un enfant de son âge ; il se glissa donc par l'ouverture et atterrit en souplesse sur le sol frais. La machine à laver tournait, il n'avait plus qu'à faire ce qu'il avait prévu : il attrapa un seau et l'amena à un lavabo qui se trouvait dans le fond ; là, il entreprit de le remplir d'eau et amena le seau à côté de la machine.

Normalement, le court-circuit devait juste faire naître une petite flamme sous la machine : ce genre d'accident était déjà arrivé chez lui, avec sa mère. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça soit différent... Il poussa le seau du pied afin de s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas en contact avec l'eau. Le liquide se déversa sur le sol et la flaque se répandit vers la machine.

« Bon, mieux vaut que je m'en aille... » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il retourna donc vers le fenêtre et s'apprêtait à commencer son ascension lorsqu'un bruit sourd suivit d'un violent courant d'air lui fit perdre l'équilibre, entraînant avec lui de grandes planches qui se trouvaient contre le mur.

« Aïe... » grimaça-t-il, puis il releva les yeux. « La fenêtre... ! »

Les planches avaient glissé et lui en barrait à présent l'accès. Il jura intérieurement et reporta son attention sur la machine : ce n'était pas normal, les flammes n'auraient pas dû être aussi grosses ! Un épais nuage de fumée s'élevait de la machine, s'accumulant au plafond ; la température montait vite dans la pièce et Bill avait déjà la sensation que les flammes lui léchaient le visage. Pris de panique, il se précipita dans les escaliers, pris d'une furieuse quinte de toux ; il se jeta presque contre la porte qui ne cilla même pas. Le jeune châtain regarda en arrière, la fumée noire se répandait de plus en plus. Il frappa de toutes ses forces contre la porte :

« PAPA ! PAPA !! NICOLA !! PAPA ! PAPAAA !!! »

**OoOoO**

La gifle résonna dans les couloirs. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, l'enfant fixant le mur sans rien dire ; sa mère pleurait en criant :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu as fait ? Ça aurait pu être très grave ! »

Tom ne bougea pas, trouvant un intérêt sans bornes au mur, ou plutôt il n'arrivait pas à en détourner les yeux : jamais aucune femme n'avait levé la main sur lui et encore moins sa mère. Sa joue était en feu, son esprit était vide, une boule se formait dans sa gorge ; il était déchiré entre l'envie de hurler sa colère et celle de fondre en larmes. Mais il n'eût pas à choisir, préférant laisser sortir ce trop plein :

« JE SAIS ! JE SAIS QUE C'ETAIT STUPIDE ! ET JE ME SUIS EXCUSE, NON ? »

« B-Bill ? » la pauvre femme n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu un jour son fils aussi agressif.

« BEN NON ! DESOLE ! JE SUIS PAS BILL ! » s'époumona le jeune brun, arrachant le faux piercing de son arcade et le jetant au sol. « JE SUIS TOM ! TOM ! TON FILS ! TU SAIS CELUI QUE T'AS JAMAIS CHERCHER A CONNAÎTRE ! »

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues, sa voix était brisée mais il continuait à hurler tout ce qu'il pouvait. Les infirmières n'osaient même pas intervenir pour demander le silence. Simone n'en revenait pas, fixant cet enfant qui criait à s'en casser la voix, cet enfant qu'au fond elle connaissait bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu depuis 7 ans, cet enfant qui était son fils...

« Tom... ? » souffla-t-elle.

« JE VOUS DETESTE ! JE VOUDRAIS QUE VOUS SOYIEZ TOUS MORTS ! »

Sur ces cris, le jeune brun partit en courant sans se soucier des gens qu'il bousculait, il sortit de l'hôpital et fonça, traversant la rue sans regarder. Il n'entendit qu'un crissement de pneus et une voix masculine l'insulter, mais il s'en moquait, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il ne connaissait pas cette ville, il ne savait même pas où il allait, il se contentait de courir. Les bruits tournoyaient autour de lui sans qu'il ne parvienne à savoir ce que c'était, il ne le cherchait même pas. Ses pieds butèrent contre quelque chose et il tomba lourdement, heurtant violemment le sol. C'était douloureux, son corps lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait : Tom n'avait même pas la force ou la volonté de se lever, il pleurait ainsi, allongé par terre. Il avait si mal... ! Pas à cause de cette gifle, non, mais parce qu'il avait cette horrible impression de n'avoir qu'hurler la vérité, une vérité qui avait constamment hanté son esprit depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il avait une mère et réalisé qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir s'il allait bien.

Ses poings se serrèrent contre le bitume : pourquoi ? C'était tellement injuste ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter que sa mère ne s'intéresse pas à LUI ? Etait-ce de sa faute ? Il toussait, respirant difficilement entre ses sanglots ; son cœur battait à tout rompre, jusque dans ses tempes, lui donnant la désagréable sensation que sa tête allait exploser. Il voulait disparaître, que tout cela s'arrête, il ne voulait plus avoir si mal, il voulait rentrer chez lui.

« Bill ? »

Tom sentit des mains le saisir, il n'avait même plus envie de répondre à ce nom, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait être lui-même, être appelé Tom. Une silhouette se dessina devant ses yeux embrumés, c'était grand, c'était brun, c'était fort...

« Georg... ? » articula le petit brun.

« Bill ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? » l'interrogea son ami.

Son cadet baissa simplement la tête en la secouant en guise de réponse. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de tout ça. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer. Il n'arrivait pas à remonter à la surface de ce lac de mensonges dans lequel il s'était embourbé. Georg hésita quelques instants, posa son sac de courses et le serra dans ses bras, il le berça doucement, cherchant à le calmer ; Tom n'en eût pas besoin de plus, s'agrippant au t-shirt de son aîné, s'y cramponnant comme à une bouée de secours dans une mer déchaînée. Il ne parvint qu'à articuler :

« Bill... Je veux voir Bill... »

« Que... ? » son vis-à-vis s'écarta de lui et le dévisagea avec une surprise non feinte. « TOM ? »

L'intéressé hocha mollement la tête. Oui, c'était lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais le simple fait d'entendre son nom l'apaisa, laissant place à une profonde lassitude. De son côté, Georg n'en revenait pas d'une telle ressemblance ; bien sûr, il avait remarqué que les deux garçons étaient quelque peu semblables mais à ce point... Des pas attirèrent son attention et, levant les yeux, il vt arriver la femme qu'il avait vu à la gare, la mère de Bill.

« Tom... » souffla-t-elle en arrivant, essoufflée.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune brun se crispa et baissa un peu plus la tête. Simone s'agenouilla à côté de lui, réalisant à peine ce qu'elle avait entendu précédemment ; sa voix était douce :

« Tom... ? Tom... Regarde-moi... »

L'enfant frissonna, il se retourna lentement et ne bougea plus ; il tressaillit lorsque la main de sa mère se posa délicatement sur sa joue, descendit doucement le long de son visage jusqu'à son menton et lui releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'enfant fut surpris de voir ce sourire et ces larmes perler sur les joues de cette femme qui lui faisait face ; elle le prit alors tendrement dans ses bras, murmurant doucement :

« Tom... Mon poussin... Mon petit chéri... »

Le petit brun sentit ses yeux s'agrandir et ses lèvres trembler, de nouvelles perles translucides déferlèrent le long de son visage alors qu'il s'agrippait à la femme :

« Maman... ! »

« Mon petit bonhomme... » murmura-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi... Je suis tellement contente de te voir... »

« Moi aussi, maman... » chuchota le petit garçon.

« Mais si toi, tu es là... » sembla soudainement réaliser Simone. « Bill... ? »

« Il est chez papa... A Lette... » avoua Tom. « Il a pris ma place... Il voulait connaître papa et moi... Toi... »

« Tom... » elle le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. « Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

« Et... Gordon ? » demanda timidement le petit brun.

« Il va bien. Mais tu devras quand même t'excuser. »

Tom hocha la tête et suivit sa mère, sa main dans la sienne. Il lança un regard en arrière à son aîné et sourit de toutes ses dents en lui promettant qu'il lui expliquerait tout.

**OoOoO**

Nicola adressait un dernier signe de la main à son compagnon avant de croiser les bras en soupirant longuement : Tom était un enfant intenable, il la détestait et avait visiblement décidé qu'elle ne resterait pas dans cette maison. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et, lâchant un nouveau soupir, revint vers la maison. Il faudrait bien qu'elle trouve un terrain d'entente avec cet enfant... Passant la porte d'entrée, elle sentit tout à coup une odeur inhabituelle, une odeur de brûlé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ? »

Elle se précipita dans la maison, son regard parcourant chaque pièce avec précipitation, cherchant d'où venait le problème. Arrivant à proximité de la cuisine, elle entendit tout à coup des bruits sourds et s'arrêta.

« PAPAAA ! NICOLAA ! –Teuheuheu !- PAPAAA ! »

La porte qui menait au sous-sol ! La jeune femme ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, se jetant sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle l'avait elle-même fermée plus tôt dans la journée. Elle chercha frénétiquement les clés dans ses poches avant de se souvenir qu'elle les avait posées sur le buffet ; elle s'y précipita et attrapa le trousseau. Revenant aussi vite que possible, elle chercha la clé :

« Tiens bon, Tom ! J'arrive ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle cherchait toujours.

La trouvant finalement, elle l'inséra brutalement dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte. Une épaisse fumée noire sortit en même temps que l'enfant qui toussait, Nicola écarquilla les yeux :

« Oh, mon Dieu... »

Elle saisit le petit châtain dans ses bras et courut jusqu'au salon où elle attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro des pompiers. Ceci fait, elle sortit de la maison et s'arrêta dans le jardin. Bill s'était accroché à elle, enlaçant son cou de ses petits bras d'enfant, toussant encore un peu, le cœur battant et la respiration haletante. Nicola le berça un peu, murmurant doucement :

« Là... Là... C'est fini. Tout va bien... Calme-toi. »

Elle poursuivit sur cette voix douce et apaisante, calmant peu à peu l'enfant encore tremblant dans ses bras. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre pour que les pompiers arrivent et s'occupe du feu : ils avaient eu de la chance, le sous-sol était bien séparé du reste de la maison par un béton armé épais. Le jeune dreadeux demeura dans les bras de cette femme qui lui avait finalement sauvé la vie... Il se sentait honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. Les yeux bleus de Nicola apparurent devant les siens :

« Tu vois, Tom ? Tout va bien... On va appeler ton père et lui dire qu'il n'y a rien de grave... »

Le jeune garçon la considéra quelques instants avant qu'elle ne l'emmène à l'intérieur. Là, elle voulut le poser et fut surprise de constater qu'il ne la lâchait pas.

« Tom... ? »

« Bill. » souffla un petite voix.

« Was ? » Nicola ne comprenait visiblement pas.

« Je m'appelle Bill... »

**A SUIVRE !!!**

Sahad : Yahaaa ! J'aurais réussi à le faire ce chapitre ! Désolé(e) pour l'attente, les gens. J'espère que ces petites mésaventures vous auront plu. A la prochaine.


	14. Confessions

**Titre : Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem (Coucou, vous avez un problème)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Je profite de ce chapitre pour faire un petit coup de pub ! Si certains d'entre vous aiment les fictions originales, je vous conseille celles de Cerbère ! Elles sont vraiment sympas avec des personnages bien ancrés dans la réalité, ce qui ne les rend que plus attachants. Un savoureux mélange entre le yaoi et l'hétéro. Personnellement, j'ai une petite préférence pour ''Alone in the day'' mais c'est purement sentimental vu les souvenirs qui y sont attachés. Bref, je vous conseille de les lire, elles sont très belles.

Note 2 : réponse aux reviews !

Vanille : Voici la suite que tu attendais : la réaction du père ! Muahaha.

Aelin ueal : Oui, je sais, ça va plutôt vite, mais j'ai vu ce que ça donnait quand j'écrivais beaucoup de chapitres : en général ça donne une fic inachevée comme ''Tous sublimes'', des histoires qui ne m'inspirent plus... Alors je m'efforce à faire de mon mieux pour continuer et ne pas abandonner. Celle-ci me motive alors je ne veux pas courir de risque.

Vanity : Oh oui, implore ma pitié ! Lol, je plaisante. Voici la suite. Kissous.

Reila666 : Ouh là, tu me fais (pas) peur !! Lol. Et oui, je me décarcasse à remonter la cote de Nicola qui n'était pas sensée être niaise dans ma tête... Juste une pauvre belle-mère incomprise. Lol.

Phenix260 : Que d'enthousiasme ! Allez, régale-toi (j'espère).

Tif : Si, si, ça m'intéresse ! Je suis content(e) que tu aies aimé le remaniement de l'histoire de base. Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé le livre. J'espère que cette suite te conviendra.

Virginie : Tu parles de ''Rauschgift''. Je suis vraiment content(e) que mes fics te plaisent. Par contre, si tu n'aimes pas le côté ''que du cul'', je ne te conseille pas ''Wirksamkeit''. Lol. C'est un délire que j'affectionne mais bon, voilà, quoi...

Dstine : Et oui, les blagues les plus courtes sont souvent les meilleurs, et puis je ne peux pas stagner sur les bêtises des jumeaux... Kissous mon rocher d'amour.

Dja : Eh beh, tout ça ? Bon courage et bonne chance !

Ayana Sama, Ré-A, TBS-forever : Merci à vous. Ça me fait plaisir.

Althéa : Pourquoi envie de pleurer ? C'est pas encore déprimant ! Muahaha.

Suboshi : Envie de voir tes œuvres ! Kissous !

Arkane12 : Nan, pas à genoux ! Quand même pas. Voilà la suite !

Kyoto : Moi aussi, je l'entends avec son accent... ''Je m'appelle Bill''.

Baw' : Et oui, j'ai un peu laissé les sentiments de côté mais je m'y remets. Promis. Kissous.

Elby : N'est-ce pas ? T'en veux des comme ça ?

Junno-chan : Merci pour ta review. Eh oui, les twins en sadik mode, ça peut faire mal.

Seveya : Uwa ! Ça c'est de la review ! Content(e) que mon travail te plaise ! Pour ce qui est de ''Let me be'', j'essaye de la finir mais ce n'est pas facile. J'ai envie de la finir, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne la laisserai pas en plan si près de la fin.

Voilà.

Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 14 :**

Bill regardait sa tasse de chocolat chaud avec intensité, n'osant pas lever les yeux. Il avait tout avoué à Nicola ; celle-ci s'était en effet avérée très sympathique vis-à-vis de lui et elle semblait très compréhensive. Le jeune châtain l'aimait bien et avait accepté de se confier : comment ils s'étaient connu, comment ils avaient découvert leur lien ainsi que le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré ensemble. La jeune femme l'avait écouté en silence, s'intéressant à son histoire, elle esquissait des sourires à certains moments du récit et hochait la tête de temps en temps ; lorsqu'il eût fini, l'enfant leva des yeux inquiets vers elle :

« Vous croyez que mon père va me détester ? »

« Ben... Non, quelle idée ! Pourquoi te détesterait-il ? » s'étonna la blonde.

Bill haussa les épaules en secouant doucement la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le pensait, mais c'était une peur qui l'habitait : après tout, il n'avait jamais reçu de lettres de son père et sa mère ne lui en avait jamais réellement parlé. Après ce qu'il venait de faire, peut-être l'homme ne voudrait-il jamais apprendre à le connaître ? Peut-être qu'il ne l'intéresserait même pas... ? Cette éventualité lui fit pincer les lèvres ; il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, Nicola lui faisait un gentil sourire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton papa n'a aucune raison de te détester. On va attendre encore un peu, le temps qu'il arrive, et tu vas tout lui raconter. D'accord ? »

« Ja... » souffla le dreadeux.

Bill soupira de soulagement, il était content que cette femme le comprenne, cela ne faisait que renforcer un peu plus l'espoir que son père se montre aussi compréhensif. Il s'excusa et se leva : il devait appeler Tom, lui dire qu'il ne jouait plus, qu'il avait jeté le masque... Il saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

**OoOoO**

« Gordon... ? »

« Hm ? » l'intéressé leva les yeux de ses feuilles.

« Heu... Je peux... Te parler... ? » murmura le petit garçon.

« Bien sûr, Tom. »

Le jeune brun s'avança dans la pièce, triturant ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils en deviennent blancs. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de l'état de son aîné : il n'avait jamais prévu que sa petite bombe déclencherait un accident, elle devait exploser avant et l'asperger de coca tout au plus. Il avait bien conscience d'avoir fait une terrible bêtise...

« Je voulais... M'excuser pour ce qui est arrivé, je ne pensais pas... Que ça se passerait comme ça... Je suis content que t'ailles bien... » murmura-t-il, trouvant un intérêt sans bornes à ses pieds.

Gordon esquissa un sourire. Il s'en était plutôt bien sorti et n'avait en tout et pour que quelques blessures sans gravité dissimulées sous des bandages, rien d'alarmant ; il fit signe à l'enfant d'approcher, ce que celui-ci fit sans attendre, s'approchant timidement, il vint s'installer sur le canapé à côté de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu sais, Tom. Je n'ai rien. Ne vas pas te prendre la tête pour ça. Mais ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour réessayer : je ne suis pas superman, non plus. »

Tom laissa échapper un rire : l'homme avait de l'humour et savait le mettre à l'aise, il se sentait tout à coup bien moins stressé que quelques secondes à peine auparavant. Il se calma et prit la parole à son tour :

« Je sais que c'était pas bien... Mais je voulais vraiment que tu partes... »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda son interlocuteur, bien qu'il se douta de la réponse.

« Parce que maman est à moi. » répliqua le petit brun, comme si cela était une évidence même. « A moi et à Bill... Je ne la connais pas beaucoup mais je suis vraiment content de l'avoir rencontrée. Alors... »

« Alors ? » répéta Gordon, voulant savoir la suite de la phrase.

« Alors comme tu es pas si méchant, je veux bien te la prêter. » poursuivit Tom en souriant.

L'homme éclata de rire, amusé par la spontanéité de son jeune interlocuteur. C'était un raisonnement d'enfant, bien sûr, mais c'était tout de même un premier pas vers une entente qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de l'enfant qui rit à son tour en essayant de se dégager et lança :

« Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, tu oses sous-entendre que je suis méchant, petite crapule ? »

« Eh ! » sourit Tom. « Mon père m'appelle comme ça, lui aussi. »

« Curieux, ça ne m'étonne pas. » répondit-il.

« Eh ! Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? » fit semblant de s'indigner le petit brun.

« Que tu es un vrai petit singe à problèmes. » rit Gordon.

« Je ne suis pas un singe ! »

Son aîné éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ne soulignant pas le petit soupir exaspéré de Tom qui plaque les mains sur son crâne. Puis l'attention du plus jeune se focalisa sur les feuilles qui se trouvaient devant son vis-à-vis : elles étaient blanches, parcourue de lignes droites où se dessinaient des espèces de pattes de mouches.

« C'est quoi ? » voulut-il savoir, curieux.

« Ça ? Ce sont des partitions de musique. » répliqua Gordon.

« Tu joues de la musique ? » sembla s'intéressé le ''petit singe''.

« Oui, je joue dans un groupe. Tu vois, chaque petite boule noire ou blanche que tu vois sur les lignes, c'est des notes. » expliqua Gordon.

« Oh... Et c'est avec quoi que tu joues ? » l'interrogea l'enfant.

« La guitare que tu vois là-bas contre le mur. » lui dit-il en la lui montrant.

« Uwa... Je peux voir ? » demanda Tom.

« Bien sûr. Tu veux que je te montre ? » proposa son vis-à-vis.

Le jeune brun hocha vigoureusement la tête, ce qui fit rire Gordon qui alla chercher l'instrument et revint s'installer à côté de l'enfant ; il esquissa un sourire et l'accorda rapidement avant de jouer quelques accords devant les yeux émerveillés de son jeune spectateur. Tom était fasciné et ne quittait pas les mains de son aîné des yeux, hypnotisé par une telle dextérité...

« Tu veux essayer ? » sourit Gordon.

« Je peux ? » son regard s'illumina.

« Bien sûr. »

« Tom ? »

L'intéressé releva la tête vers la porte par laquelle venait de rentrer sa mère, elle s'approcha, visiblement heureuse de voir les garçons d'entendre aussi bien et tendit le combiné à son fils :

« Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler. »

« Hein ? Wer (qui) ? » s'étonna l'enfant.

« Ben, répond et tu verras, petit bêta. »

Tom esquissa un sourire au surnom et attrapa le combiné en tirant la langue à sa mère qui le lui rendit, elle aussi. Ils rirent et le petit brun porta le téléphone à son oreille :

« Hallo ? »

/Hallo brüder (salut frérôt). Hier ist Bill. / répondit une voix.

« Bill ! » s'exclama Tom. « Comment ça va ? »

/Bien. Je vois qu'on a tenu aussi longtemps l'un que l'autre. / rit son jumeau.

« Ja... » avoua le jeune brun.

/Je m'entends plutôt bien avec Nicola... Elle est gentille. / murmura le dreadeux. /On attend que papa rentre... /

« Bill ? Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Tom. « Ta voix est bizarre. »

/Ben... J'ai un peu peur... Et si... Papa ne voulait pas me voir ? S'il m'en voulait parce que je suis pas toi /

« Bill, arrête ! » s'exclama son jumeau. « Y a pas de raison ! Papa va t'adorer. »

/Hum... Peut-être... Ah, papa est rentré. Je te laisse. / souffla l'enfant.

« Bon courage, Bill. »

Tom raccrocha à regret et rendit le téléphone à sa mère qui, voyant son air miné, s'inquiéta ; elle posa le combiné su la table et s'approcha de son fils qu'elle vint prendre dans ses bras :

« Eh ben, mon chéri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je veux voir Bill... » gémit ledit chéri, enfouissant son visage contre le ventre de sa mère.

Simone esquissa un sourire et caressa tendrement les cheveux de son fils, le berçant doucement contre elle ; elle déposa un baiser sur sa tête et murmura d'une voix douce et attendrie :

« On va aller les voir, d'accord ? »

« Oh oui ! » s'exclama l'enfant, un sourire étirant à nouveau ses lèvres. « Merci, maman ! »

**OoOoO**

De son côté, Bill n'en menait pas bien large, appréhendant sa rencontre avec son père ; il triturait nerveusement le bas de son t-shirt, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Nicola esquissa un sourire et posa sa main sur son épaule dans le but de le rassurer ; Jörg entra dans la pièce, visiblement mort d'inquiétude :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Les deux intéressés hochèrent la tête, c'était eux qui l'avaient appelé pour lui dire ce qui était arrivé à la machine à laver et il était revenu de son travail aussi vite que possible. Instantanément, le jeune dreadeux baissa la tête, évitant le regard de son père.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda alors ce dernier.

« Eh bien... Il y a eu un court-circuit et la machine à laver a pris feu. Mais tout va bien, il n'y a pas de blessé. »

« Ouf... Dieu soit loué. » souffla l'homme, rassuré.

Bill baissa encore la tête en se mordant un peu plus la lèvre inférieure. Il était partagé entre l'envie de dire la vérité et celle de se taire pour ne pas risquer la colère de son père... Mais il savait à quel point un mensonge pouvait faire mal, Tom et lui étaient bien placés pour le savoir.

« Papa... »

« Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien, tous les deux. Je me faisais un sang d'encre en venant. » avoua Jörg. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tom ? »

« Papa... C'est de ma faute... » souffla le petit châtain.

« De ? » son père avait visiblement du mal à le suivre.

« C'est moi qui ai... Causé l'incendie... » les doigts de Bill prenaient une teinte étrangement blanche alors qu'il menaçait de déchirer le bas de son t-shirt.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'étonna son interlocuteur.

« Je... J'ai jeté de l'eau sur les fils pour que ça arrive. »

« QUOI ? »

Bill pinça les lèvres, s'attendant au pire à voir l'intonation de l'homme ; Jörg le dévisageait avec incrédulité, ses lèvres tremblaient et s'entrouvraient comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à dire. Le jeune dreadeux aurait donné n'importe quoi pour disparaître dans un trou de souris s'il en avait eu l'opportunité ; il sursauta en sentant deux bras entourer ses épaules et leva la tête pour voir Nicola qui regardait son père.

« Jörg, écoute au moins ce que ton fils a à te dire avant de t'énerver. » conseilla-t-elle.

« Nicola... » souffla Bill.

« Vas-y. » l'encouragea-t-elle. « Je vais vous faire de la limonade. »

Et sur ce, la jeune femme disparut dans la cuisine, laissant seuls les deux garçons. Jörg était encore surpris par l'intervention de sa compagne et reporta un regard interrogateur vers son rejeton :

« Bon, tu m'expliques ? »

Le jeune châtain se sentit déglutir, comme si tout son esprit hurlait à son corps de partir en courant jusqu'à sa chambre et de s'y enfermer. Mais Tom avait réussi... Pourquoi pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'avança un peu et, triturant toujours son t-shirt, il murmura :

« Je... Je ne suis pas Tom. »

« Hein ? » son père haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« C'est moi, papa... Bill. »

La déclaration instaura tout à coup un silence pesant pour l'enfant, son vis-à-vis le regardait avec de grands yeux incrédules ; il détaillait le garçon sans parvenir à articuler le moindre son, ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes, qui parurent une éternité au petit dreadeux, avant de souffler :

« Bill... Mais... C'est impossible... Bill est... »

« A Leipzig avec sa mère. » compléta l'enfant. « Je sais... Mais... Tom a un grain de beauté sur la joue. »

L'homme n'en revenait pas. Il se laissa tomber en arrière dans un fauteuil, se tenant la tête : il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, d'absolument rien... Bill se mordilla une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure, observant son père de ses yeux noisette, craignant la suite. Aussi, il préféra reprendre la parole :

« Tom et moi, on s'est rencontrés au camp de vacances. On a découvert qu'on était frères jumeaux et comme on n'avait qu'un parent chacun, on a décidé d'échanger... »

« Mais... Oh là, là, échanger... » grommela Jörg en se massant les tempes. « Mais vous comptiez jouer à ce petit jeu combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua Bill.

« Et... Les écoles ? Les amis ? Enfin tout quoi... Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça implique ? » le questionna son père.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune châtain baissa la tête, trouvant un soudain intérêt au sol qui se trouvait sous ses pieds... Couleur bois, légèrement miel...

« C'est pas possible... » répéta l'homme en se passant les mains sur le visage. « Alors ça veut dire que Tom est à Leipzig ? »

« Ja. » approuva Bill.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai... » soupira Jörg. « Bon, calme. Il faut... »

La sonnerie du téléphone coupa net l'homme dans ses réflexions, il attrapa le combiné et décrocha. Bill était resté debout à fixer ses pieds, ses yeux le brûlaient, il avait envie de partir, de retrouver sa mère, Tom et tout le reste de son monde à lui. Il en voulait à son père de ne pas comprendre, de ne rien se reprocher, de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras, de ne pas le voir comme autre chose qu'un gamin dans sa maison, de ne pas le voir comme son fils. Ses épaules tressautèrent alors que les premières larmes déferlaient sur ses joues...

« Hallo ? Ah... Simone ? » Jörg alla dans la pièce d'à côté. « Attend deux secondes. »

Ceci fait, il ferma la porte et commença à faire les cents pas dans le bureau. Ses pensées n'étaient pas très claires et il avait du mal à tout mettre en place, aussi il lança la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Tom est avec toi ? »

/Oui, Tom est là. / répondit son ex-femme. /Et Bill ? Es-ce qu'il va bien /

« Ah, comme un charme. Il a faillit mettre le feu à la maison. » grommela l'homme.

/Mais il n'a rien, au moins / s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Non, Simone, il n'a rien. » répliqua son vis-à-vis d'un ton excédé. « Il n'y a que la machine à laver qui agonise. »

/Ouf... Tu as l'air énervé... / fit soudainement remarquer son interlocutrice.

« J'ai l'air ? » enchaîna son ancien compagnon sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à son ironie. « J'envoie mon gosse dans un camp de vacances, il y reste un mois entier, revient et manque de mettre le feu à la baraque et j'apprend par-dessus le marché que ce n'est pas Tom mais sa réplique ! J'ai de quoi avoir les nerfs en pelote, non ? »

/Eh ! Je te rappelle que Bill est autant ton fils que Tom / s'énerva à son tour la mère.

« Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » soupira Jörg.

/Moi aussi, j'ai été surprise, mais je n'en fait pas tout un fromage ! Un peu de sang froid, quoi ! Pense à ce que Bill peut ressentir en entendant son père qu'il n'a jamais connu lui dire ça / s'exclama la femme. /Bon, je t'appelais pour te dire que je prends le train demain avec Tom pour venir te voir. /

« Demain... Ok. » approuva son ex-mari.

/Ah, attend, Tom veut te parler. /

Jörg soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix mais il était vrai que son esprit était confus... Il attendit donc que la voix de son rejeton s'élève dans le combiné :

/Papa /

« Tom. » le salua-t-il. « J'espère que tu es content de toi. »

/Comment va Bill / demanda instantanément l'enfant.

« Il va bien. » répondit son père. « Mais toi, attend-toi à te faire tirer les oreilles quand on se retrouvera. »

/Toi aussi. / répliqua Tom. /Bon, je dois te laisser. Et fais pas pleurer Bill, ou alors je vais vraiment te détester. Tchüss. /

« Eh ! »

Mais seule la tonalité lui répondit. C'était la meilleure... Il soupira et retourna dans le salon où il croisa le regard de Nicola : la jeune femme était agenouillée devant le petit dreadeux, lui essuyant visiblement des larmes du pouce. Ses yeux laissaient passer un message clair, elle prit l'enfant contre elle et le berça doucement ; Jörg les considéra un moment avant de soupirer et d'aller reposer le téléphone. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il sursauta en croisant le regard de sa compagne, à quelques centimètres à peine du sien :

« AH ! ... Nicola... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? » l'interrogea l'intéressée.

« Où est le gosse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bill est dans sa chambre. » répondit la jeune femme en appuyant bien sur le prénom.

« Ah non, hein, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. » soupira son compagnon.

« Jörg. » gronda-t-elle. « Tu savais parfaitement que Tom avait un jumeau. Tu fais des gosses, tu assumes ! »

« Je sais ! » s'exclama l'homme.

« Alors si tu sais, fais quelque chose ! » s'emporta Nicola. « Est-ce que tu imagines seulement la tristesse que j'ai vu sur le visage de cet enfant ? Tu es son père, merde ! »

Et sur ce, la blonde sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans la cuisine où elle prit son sac, bien décidée à partir de cette maison. Son vis-à-vis la suivit, il secoua la tête :

« Nicola... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ça se voit, non ? » répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? » l'interrogea Jörg, visiblement fatigué.

« Parce que je ne suis d'aucune utilité ici. » répliqua sa compagne. « Ce problème, c'est entre Bill et toi. C'est ton fils. Va le voir. Je reviendrai quand vous vous serez entendus tous les deux. »

« Mais... » l'homme paniquait à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec une situation qu'il avait du mal à gérer. « Mais tu t'entends bien avec lui, tu pourrais... »

« Je ne suis pas une bouée de sauvetage. »

Cela avait été dit d'un ton dur, mais non sans raison. Jörg regarda la jeune femme s'en aller, il soupira et tourna la tête en direction des escaliers ; il ne savait pas comment aborder cet enfant qui, il fallait le dire, lui était totalement inconnu. Il gravit les marches une à une, hésitant, et alla frapper à la porte de son fils :

« Bill ? C'est moi... Je peux entrer ? »

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans un profond silence jusqu'à ce qu'un son se fasse entendre, une sorte de gémissement. Jörg pinça les lèvres, appréhendant cet instant quelque peu délicat ; il poussa la porte et entra. Ce petit garçon, qui ressemblait tant à ce fils qu'il connaissait, se tenait sur son lit, recroquevillé, les genoux contre son torse, ses bras les entourant, le visage niché contre eux ; ses épaules tremblaient légèrement et lorsque le pied de son père fit grincer le plancher, ses doigts blanchirent en se resserrant. L'homme hésita et s'approcha doucement, s'asseyant à côté de l'enfant ; il demeura interdit quelques secondes avant de poser son bras sur les épaules de son fils :

« Bill... Ecoute, heu... Enfin, ce n'est pas facile pour moi. C'est très soudain... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas content de te voir, hein... C'est juste que... C'est tellement soudain que... J'ai été un peu surpris... »

Le jeune dreadeux releva la tête, les yeux rouges et les joues ravagées par les larmes ; il avait retiré le faux piercing de sa lèvre inférieure. Son père soupira en esquissant un sourire gêné et prit le petit dans ses bras, ce qui eût pour effet de ravir ce dernier qui se blottit contre son aîné, satisfait de cette proximité. Il était vrai que c'était tout nouveau pour eux et qu'il fallait un temps d'adaptation...

« Heu... Bon... » l'homme s'écarta un peu. « Tom, je... »

« Bill. » corrigea le châtain.

« Heu, oui, Bill... » reprit son vis-à-vis. « Heu... Ta mère et ton frère vont venir demain... On fait des crêpes ? »

Il n'y avait aucun rapport entre ses propos mais l'enfant ne s'en formalisa pas et hocha la tête, heureux de pouvoir parler avec son père, même si celui-ci avait tendance à se mélanger les pinceaux...

« Tom, tu peux me passer la farine, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bill. Et oui, la voilà ! »

« Merci. Ah, To... »

« PAPA ! »

« Désolé, Bill... L'habitude... »

« Mouais... »

« Je ferais des efforts ! »

« Y a intérêt ! »

« Le lait ? »

« Ça vient ! »

**OoOoO**

Tom avait fini de ramasser ses affaires. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à prendre puisque Bill avait emmené sa valise chez lui, il n'avait presque que les affaires de son frère avec lui. Il jeta un dernier regard circulaire à la chambre... Il n'y aurait pas dormi bien longtemps, mais il s'y était attaché. Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit. C'était fini, le jeu avait pris fin, il allait bientôt rentrer... Bien sûr, il avait envie de voir son père, mais... C'était difficile, même pour lui c'était confus. Il s'allongea et croisa les bras derrière sa tête, regardant le plafond. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses pendant ces vacances : il avait rencontré son frère, son père avait une femme dans sa vie, il avait échangé de place avec son frère, rencontré sa mère, tenté de chasser Gordon et ce dernier lui avait finalement donné envie d'essayer de jouer de la guitare. Il avait déjà appris quelques accords.

Son regard se posa sur le mur, détaillant les photos. Ça aussi, ça allait lui manquer : il n'avait rien de son frère, aucune photo où ils étaient ensemble... Il esquissa un mince sourire et se redressa, attrapant une photo au mur, il la détacha et la fourra dans un de ses manga : Bill ne lui en voudrait pas de garder un petit souvenir. Un petit bruit contre la porte attira son attention, c'était Gordon qui frappait ; ce dernier lança :

« Je peux entrer, la terreur ? »

« Bien sûr. » sourit Tom, amusé par son nouveau surnom.

L'homme s'exécuta, entrant dans la pièce et allant jusqu'à l'enfant, il se laissa presque tomber sur le lit et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit brun, ce qui fit réagir l'intéressé :

« EH ! »

« Fais pas cette tête-là, va. » murmura Gordon.

« Hein ? » Tom releva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu tires une de ces têtes depuis tout l'heure. »

L'enfant hocha doucement la tête avant de la baisser ; oui, il avait un peu de mal à vivre tout cela. C'était beaucoup en une fois et il savait pertinemment que s'il allait revoir son jumeau, ce ne serait l'affaire que de quelques heures... Rien de plus. Il soupira et souffla :

« C'est difficile... J'ai envie de revoir Bill et papa mais... Je sais pas... J'aimerais vraiment tout avoir à la fois... Ne pas revivre loin de mon frère maintenant que je sais qu'il existe. Voir maman tous les jours... Tout ça... »

Gordon esquissa un sourire attendri et compatissant, il tapota la tête de l'enfant dans un petit geste d'encouragement, ce qui fit légèrement rire Tom :

« Arrêteuh ! »

« Tu veux qu'on joue un peu de guitare pour te changer les idées ? » proposa son vis-à-vis.

« Oui ! Apprend-moi ! »

Le petit brun suivit son aîné dans la maison, mais s'il souriait, son esprit était à tout autre chose : demain. Demain, il prendrait le train ; demain, il reverrait son père ; demain, il reverrait Bill... Il appréhendait beaucoup cette journée, non pas parce qu'il allait revoir son jumeau, mais parce qu'ils seraient à nouveau séparés, il le savait. Il observa Gordon lui montrer les accords sur les cordes de la guitare, mais ce ne fut qu'un petit murmure que lui seul entendit qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres :

« Bill... »

**OoOoO**

Le petit dreadeux regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, scrutant les alentours. Il était 02h00 du matin et pourtant, grâce à la clarté de la lune, on y voyait comme en plein jour. Il n'avait pas sommeil, il pensait à ce qu'il se passerait dans quelques heures... Il reverrait ce garçon qui avait bouleverser sa vie : Tom était son premier ami, son frère jumeau, il lui avait permis de rencontrer son père... Et Tom avait pris une place considérable dans sa tête et dans son cœur, il le savait.

OoOoO

« P'pa ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! » s'exclama Bill en trépignant à la porte.

« J'arrive ! Deux minutes. » lâcha l'intéressé en terminant d'attacher ses chaussures. « Voilà, je suis là. »

« Allez ! Vite ! »

Le jeune châtain ne tenait plus en place, il était tout excité à l'idée de revoir son frère et sa mère : il n'avait pas eu de cesse de presser son père, de le hâter. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement à la gare, Bill grognant à chaque feu rouge et grimaçant à chaque piéton ; une fois sur place, le petit garçon se rendit en courant sur le quai et regarda autour de lui.

« Tu vois qu'on n'avait pas à se dépêcher. » sourit son père en reprenant son souffle. « Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. »

« Mais il est l'heure... » soupira le petit dreadeux en s'accroupissant par terre. « Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ? »

« Ils ne vont pas tarder, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le pauvre Jörg avait bien du mal à tenir son fils, car celui-ci venait de se relever et faisait à présent les cent pas autour de lui, lui donnant le tournis ; il soupira et secoua la tête en regardant le chemin de fer, attendant de voir un train arriver. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, le laissant désespérer, mais un cri de Bill attira à nouveau son attention sur la voie :

« Le voilà ! Le voilà ! »

Le train arrivait effectivement en gare, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il s'immobilise et qu'une tornade brune en sorte, vitesse grand V, en courant vers son frère jumeau :

« BILL !!! »

« TOM !!! »

Ce dernier se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son double, le faisant tomber à terre, mêlant leurs éclats de rire. Jörg regarda les deux bambins avec un sourire à la fois attendri et amusé ; ce fut une voix féminine qui les rappela à l'ordre :

« Bill ! Tom ! Ne vous roulez pas par terre, enfin... ! »

« Oui, maman ! » répondirent les deux enfants en chœur.

« Bonjour Simone... » sourit l'homme.

« Bonjour Jörg. » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas changé. » remarqua-t-il.

« Toi non plus. » rétorqua son interlocutrice.

« Hum... Donc voilà à quoi ressemble Bill habituellement. » souffla Jörg en regardant Tom qui continuait de se chamailler avec son frère.

« Et voilà de quoi à l'air Tom en temps normal. » renchérit Simone.

Les deux enfants se tenaient toujours l'un l'autre mais ils avaient relevé la tête vers leurs parents, les dévisageant de leurs yeux noisette.

**A SUIVRE…**

Sahad : Voilà, un chapitre de plus... La suite à venir. A plus !


	15. Chacun dans sa peau

**Titre : Hallo, ihr habt'n Problem (Coucou, vous avez un problème)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Réponses aux reviews ! Il y en avait beaucoup alors j'en ai regroupé quelques unes, en espérant ne pas vous vexer.

Rocher : Voilà, la suite. T'attendais-tu à cette fin ? Qui sait ? Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour le savoir. Et puis pour que tu constates que t'es bonnes idées m'ont bien servies. Merci encore.

MAX: Merci pour tes reviews et ton soutient. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Vanille Miyage : Oui, une review reste une review et je te remercie de prendre le temps de m'en laisser une.

Seveya : Energiques... Dans ce cas, je me demande ce que tu penseras de Tom à la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à ton goût.

Arkane12 : Moi ? M'assagir, pas du tout. C'est juste que je vois mal la chose dans cette histoire. Dans une autre sûrement...

Phénix 260 : Je vois que j'étais pas le/la seul(e) à attendre Zimmer 483 avec impatience. Personnellement, j'ai adoré. Puisse ma fic te plaire, elle aussi.

Alia : Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave : l'important, c'est que ça te plaise.

Suboshi : J'imagine que beaucoup auraient souhaité que cette histoire aille très loin, néanmoins, je n'étais pas sûr(e) de pouvoir tenir la route. Aussi, j'ai jugé bon de ne pas trop en faire... Car j'avoue que cette fic m'a demandé pas mal de ressources... J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue de voir la fin arriver si vite. Je te remercie de ton soutient et de tes dessins qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et qui m'ont motivé(e) à continuer sur cette lancée.

FurtiV : Lol, fan de Tom ? Bon, je pense que cette petite peste te plaira dans cet épisode.

Dja, AdErIn, Miss Titcha, Sheena, Baw', Draya Felton : Merci pour les reviews. Voici la suite que vous attendiez apparemment avec impatience.

Lilu Malfof-Potter : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, merci. En ce qui concerne ta demande, il me semble t'avoir envoyé un message privé, mais dans le cas contraire, n'hésite pas à me contacter, je me ferais une joie de te répondre.

Lukia-Chan : Si, si, rassure-toi, je vais très bien. Il faut toujours lire mes messages sur le ton de la bonne humeur, mais je te remercie de t'inquiéter. Voici un chapitre pour te remercier.

Rosenoire47 : Je suis content(e) de voir que cette fic t'a plue alors que tu partais avec un avis pas très favorable. J'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite.

Schwarzblack : Désolé(e) pour l'attente mais mon installation en Espagne pour mon stage m'a demandé un peu de temps. J'espère que le chapitre sera assez bon pour me faire pardonner.

Tif : Quelle review ! Elle m'a fait vraiment très plaisir et j'espère que ce 15e chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Reila666, Louloutteforever, Pauline, Chise, Bill Love : Voilà la suite, vous plaira-t-elle ? Je me le demande...

Titefla : Nan, t'inquiète, je ne te demande pas une review sur chacune, si tu dis qu'elles t'ont plues, ça me suffit, j'en suis ravi(e).

Kyu Redwolf : Ravi(e) de t'avoir contaminée. Et je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de lire ce que j'écris.

Voilà.

Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 15 :**

Bill et Tom lorgnaient leurs parents par-dessus leur chocolat viennois. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un café à la demande des enfants : ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était qu'une question de temps alors autant en passer le plus possible ensemble. Mais ce qui les intéressait davantage, c'était de voir la relation qu'entretenaient leurs parents ; Simone restait passablement discrète, quant à Jörg, il était la maladresse même.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » chuchota Tom.

« Ben... Je sais pas. » avoua son frère sur le même ton. « Ils ont l'air bizarre... »

Le jeune brun approuva d'un hochement de tête et observa une nouvelle fois les deux adultes. Bien sûr, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus naturelles, mais ils parlaient, c'était déjà quelque chose ; Tom plissa les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de lancer :

« Papa, maman. »

« Oui ? » les deux adultes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? » demanda subitement l'enfant.

« Heu... Eh bien... » commença Simone. « Papa et moi, on ne s'entendait plus très bien sur certains points, en fait... »

« Oui, ta mère et moi avons eu quelques différents. » acquiesça Jörg.

« Vous vous détestez ? » les interrogea à son tour Bill.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » sourit leur mère.

« Alors vous vous aimez bien ? » renchérit Tom.

« Heu... Eh bien, oui. » admit leur père.

« Vous voulez pas vous remettre ensemble ? » reprit le petit brun.

Un silence s'installa à la table, les deux jumeaux attendant visiblement une réponse de leurs aînés ; ceux-ci en étaient cois, considérablement surpris par la demande. Simone fut la première à réagir, affichant un sourire quelque peu crispé :

« Non, mon poussin. Papa et moi avons longuement discuté avant de décider qu'il était mieux pour nous de vivre chacun de son côté... »

« Et de nous séparer, nous aussi. » répliqua Bill d'un ton sarcastique.

« Bill... » souffla sa mère. « Ecoute, nous avons fait ce que nous avons pensé être le mieux et... »

« Le mieux pour vous ! » cracha l'enfant.

« Bill ! » s'exclamèrent les deux adultes.

Mais pour toute réponse, le jeune dreadeux se leva brusquement de table et partit à l'extérieur sans se soucier des regards posés sur lui. Tom hésita quelques secondes, regardant son frère s'éloigner, puis il reporta son attention sur leurs parents et fit une moue réprobatrice avant de se lever à son tour et de suivre son jumeau. La femme poussa un soupir et se prit la tête entre ses mains, posant les coudes sur la table : elle se doutait bien qu'il y aurait des moments difficiles à compter de ces retrouvailles, mais c'était éprouvant. Elle sentait sa gorge lui faire mal et sa respiration avait du mal à passer correctement par ses poumons ; Jörg passa sa main dans le dos de son ex-compagne, tentant de la réconforter :

« Simone... Calme-toi. »

« Jörg... » souffla-t-elle. « Quand... Quand Tom m'a dit qu'il n'était pas Bill... Il a crié qu'il nous détestait et qu'il aurait voulu que nous soyons tous morts... »

« Simone... » murmura son vis-à-vis.

« J'ai l'impression de l'entendre encore... »gémit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? »

« Comme tu l'as dit... » répondit-il. « Ce que nous pensions être le mieux. Nous ne nous entendions plus, ce n'aurait pas été bon pour les enfants si nous étions restés ensemble et tu le sais... »

« Mais... Regarde-les... Est-ce que nous n'avons pas eu tord de les séparer ? » demanda Simone. « J'avais dit à Bill que nous nous étions séparés parce que tu étais parti à l'étranger et que nous n'avions pas tenu la distance... Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Heu... J'avais dit à Tom que tu étais morte. » avoua son ancien compagnon.

« Pardon ? » elle écarquilla les yeux.

« J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure façon pour qu'il ne pose pas plus de questions... » tenta de se défendre l'homme.

« Ben, je te remercie ! » grogna son interlocutrice sans chercher à cacher son ironie.

« Simone... » murmura Jörg.

« Bon, on s'en fiche, ce n'est pas le problème. » soupira-t-elle. « Comment va-t-on faire maintenant ? »

OoOoO

« Bill ! Bill, attend ! Arrête-toi ! »

Tom accéléra l'allure et rattrapa son frère, le saisissant par le bras ; celui-ci ne leva pas la tête, les épaules tressautant visiblement. Le jeune brun lui releva la tête pour voir son visage dévasté par les larmes, n'osant même pas croiser son regard.

« Hey, Bill... » murmura-t-il en glissant ses mains sur ses joues pour le pousser à le regarder. « Ça va aller... Ok ? Et puis je t'ai déjà dit de pas pleurer avec ma tête ! »

Cette remarque arracha un petit rire au jeune dreadeux qui essuya ses yeux du revers de la main et secoua doucement la tête, son visage se modifia une nouvelle fois en une moue annonçant une pas si future crise de larmes. Son jumeau lança :

« Hey ! Pas avec ma tête ! »

« J'en ai marre, Tom... » gémit son vis-à-vis.

Tom abandonna son faux air colérique pour laisser l'inquiétude transparaître sur son visage, il prit son frère par les épaules et murmura d'un ton qu'il aurait souhaité plus réconfortant :

« Bill... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est pas juste... » souffla l'intéressé. « Pourquoi on n'a pas une famille normale ? Comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi on peut pas être ensemble ? »

Le jeune brun ne sut que répondre, cela lui déchirait le cœur de voir son jumeau si triste, mais aussi parce qu'au fond, il savait qu'il se posait les mêmes questions et qu'il n'y trouvait aucune réponse satisfaisante. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un nouveau hoquet de son vis-à-vis qui pleurait à chaudes larmes :

« Je veux pas... Je veux pas qu'on soit encore séparés... Je veux plus être fils unique... Je veux plus être tout seul... »

Tom sentit une boule lui obstruer la gorge, il s'avança et prit son frère dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Il pouvait sentir les épaules de Bill trembler, ses larmes chaudes perler sur son épaule ; il sentait ses yeux le brûler et luttait contre l'envie de pleurer à son tour. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans bouger, se repaissant simplement de la présence de leur double respectif, cherchant du réconfort. Le jeune châtain se blottit contre son jumeau et le serra contre lui, craignant qu'il ne disparaisse ; il murmura à nouveau d'une petite voix :

« Je ne veux pas... Pas encore... »

Son frère ne disait rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins, serrant à son tour Bill comme s'ils pouvaient ne former qu'un. Pourquoi... ? C'était une question sans réponse. Tom y avait longuement réfléchit, lui aussi, il s'était demandé bien des fois pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble... Comme une famille normale, comme ils auraient dû l'être, comme deux jumeaux.

« Tom... ? »

« Hm... ? »

« Tu te souviens du camp... ? C'était bien... C'était tellement plus simple... » chuchota le jeune dreadeux.

« Ja... » approuva-t-il.

« Tom ? »

« Was ? »

« Je peux te dire un secret ? »

Tom haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête, se détachant légèrement de son frère pour mieux pouvoir l'entendre. Mais à peine s'était-il un peu écarté qu'il vit le visage de Bill se rapprocher, les yeux fermés, et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux à ce contact, non pas qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés avant mais c'était dans un tout autre contexte et c'était surtout lorsqu'ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient frères. Pourtant, il n'eût pas l'idée de le repousser : au contraire, ses bras se resserrèrent instinctivement sur le corps de son jumeau mais déjà le baiser prenait fin. Le jeune brun dévisagea son vis-à-vis mais n'eût guère le temps de prononcer un mot :

« Bill ? Tom ? »

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers leurs parents qui sortaient du café, les adultes se rapprochèrent et leur mère s'accroupit pour se mettre à leur hauteur, un sourire gêné aux lèvres :

« Ecoutez... On va déjà essayer de passer une super journée ensemble, tous les quatre, d'accord ? »

Tom et Bill hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et se séparèrent. Que pouvaient-ils dire de plus ? Leurs parents leur sourirent gentiment et les entraînèrent dans la ville, les deux garçons couraient devant, s'interpellant, se tirant par la main, riant ensemble... Simone les regardait avec tendresse, attendrie par ce spectacle : voir ses enfants s'entendre aussi bien et être aussi proches la rendait des plus heureuses ; mais si les enfants vivaient l'instant présent, insouciants, elle, elle pensait à ce qui suivrait. Après tout, Jörg et elle avait gardé un garçon chacun afin qu'il ait un juste équilibre, mais... Etait-ce ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux ? Elle ne savait plus et n'était pas sûre de pouvoir affronter le regard de ses enfants lorsque le problème les aurait rattrapés à la fin de la journée ; un coup d'œil à son ex-mari l'informa que son esprit devait connaître les mêmes tourments que le sien. Elle soupira et sursauta lorsque deux petites bouilles s'arrêtèrent juste sous ses yeux : ses enfants la dévisageaient avec un large sourire.

« M'maaaaan. » lança Bill.

« Maman. » renchérit Tom.

« Heu... Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mes poussins ? » murmura-t-elle.

« On peut passer chez le coiffeur ? » demandèrent-ils en cœur.

« Je veux redevenir moi. » approuva le jeune châtain.

« Et moi, moi. » acquiesça le petit brun.

« D'accord, les enfants... Tu nous guides, Jörg ? »

L'homme hocha la tête et les devança pour mener le petit groupe. Tom semblait visiblement plus rassuré que la dernière fois en constatant qu'il s'agissait bien d'un coiffeur et non d'une coiffeuse, faisant rire Bill aux éclats ; l'homme se pencha sur eux et demanda :

« Alors, les p'tits gars ? Ça sera quoi pour vous ? »

Le deux garçons s'entreregardèrent avec un sourire et se désignèrent mutuellement d'un même geste, accompagnant ceci d'un ''j'veux ça'' parfaitement synchronisé ; ils s'esclaffèrent en voyant le visage surpris de l'homme. Ce dernier lança un coup d'œil aux parents pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie puis fit avancer les deux petits dans le salon. A la grande surprise de Bill, il n'y avait que des hommes qui travaillaient dans cet endroit ce qui, bizarrement, le mettait moins à l'aise que l'autre fois.

Ils durent patienter une bonne heure avant de pouvoir se retrouver avec leur tête d'antan, s'adressant tout deux un large sourire : les repères revenaient et ils avaient vraiment la sensation de se retrouver. Le dreadeux esquissa un sourire un peu narquois et lança à son jumeau :

« C'est sûr que cette tête-là te va mieux. Tu peux pleurer avec, maintenant. »

« Gnagnagnagnagna. » répondit intelligemment son vis-à-vis. « Désolé, mais y a qu'avec la tienne que j'ai envie de pleurer. »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Leurs parents les regardaient avec un mince sourire aux lèvres : effectivement, leur apparence respective collait à présent mieux avec leur comportement. Le petit groupe continua son périple dans la ville, s'amusant de tout et de rien, ils prirent la voiture pour aller dans une ville un peu plus grande et visiter un aquarium, aller à la piscine, regarder un film... La journée se passait bien et dans la bonne humeur, Bill et Tom s'amusant comme jamais auparavant. Pourtant, cela ne pouvait durer éternellement...

« Bill... » appela doucement sa mère.

« Ja ? » l'intéressé se retourna, un sourire joyeux étirant toujours ses lèvres.

Simone sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue, repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son ex-mari ; elle hésita quelques secondes encore avant de murmurer d'un voix si faible qu'elle avait elle-même du mal à reconnaître :

« Bill, il faut qu'on y aille... »

Comme elle le craignait, le sourire disparut aussitôt du visage de son fils qui baissa légèrement la tête, ses yeux passant d'un point à un autre très rapidement alors que la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Tom aussi semblait s'être calmé d'un seul coup, fixant son frère avec une tristesse que même Jörg n'aurait pu imaginer sur le visage de son fils. C'était comme si le temps, qui s'était arrêté pour une journée, venait de reprendre son cours normal. Le retour en voiture se fit dans un silence pesant, le petit brun s'évertuant à scruter le paysage par la fenêtre, comme absent ; ce fut la main de son jumeau se glissant dans la sienne qui le tira de ses pensées. Le dreadeux lui adressait un sourire un peu forcé mais un sourire tout de même ; Bill, lui, ne s'en sentait pas la force et, en réponse à ce sourire, il alla poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère, se blottissant contre lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à cet instant précis les minutes lui semblaient-elles passer aussi vite que des secondes ? Le temps fuyait devant eux... Il avait l'impression de devoir se réveiller après un joli rêve...

Le quai était loin d'être désert, pourtant Tom avait la désagréable sensation d'être seul, horriblement seul. Bill et lui s'entreregardaient en silence, comme si la moindre de leurs paroles pouvait être le déclencheur du départ du train et donc de leur séparation. Ce fut Jörg qui poussa le jeune châtain en avant :

« Allez, Tom... Dis au revoir à ton frère... »

Cette simple phrase fit naître des larmes dans les yeux du petit brun qui baissa la tête, laissant son jumeau le prendre dans ses bras ; Bill le serra à son tour contre lui, ses doigts se crispant dans le dos du jeune dreadeux, pleurant contre son épaule. Ils se serraient mutuellement comme si leur vie en dépendait et, cette fois-ci, rien que cette fois-ci, Tom se permit de pleurer, resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de son frère. La voix de ce dernier glissait doucement, tremblante et brisée par ses pleurs, au creux de son oreille :

« Je ne veux pas partir... Je veux rester avec toi... »

« Moi aussi... » souffla son vis-à-vis. « Tu vas me manquer... »

« Bill, mon chéri. » murmura Simone. « Il faut y aller, le train va partir. »

Il pouvait bien partir, les deux enfants s'en moquaient, ils voulaient rester ensemble, ils ne voulaient pas déjà voir la fin d'une journée qui leur avait semblée trop courte. Leurs parents se regardèrent un moment, comme indécis, puis la mère prit doucement le petit brun par le bras, le tirant vers elle :

« Viens, Bill, il faut rentrer à la maison. »

De son côté, Jörg faisait de même avec Tom. Les jumeaux se détachèrent lentement, comme si chaque centimètre était un supplice ; leurs mains restèrent accrochées quelques minutes encore avant que l'heure ne soit vraiment arrivée. Simone est son fils montèrent dans le train, le jeune brun se callant contre la fenêtre pour voir son frère sur le quai, son jumeau, son double, sa moitié... Leurs regards se croisèrent douloureusement et, pour une raison qu'il ne trouvait pas, voir Tom pleurer ne l'accablait qu'un peu plus. Le coup de sifflet fendit l'air, retentissant à leurs oreilles comme le cri d'adieu déchirant de leurs cœurs ; Bill observait en silence le train de mettre en mouvement, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de ce garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans un camp de vacances et qui avait radicalement changé son existence. Il s'appuya contre la vitre, y posant son front alors que les larmes coulaient à présent à flot sur ses joues ; le jeune dreadeux, lui, passait d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant ce monstre mécanique commencer à avancer, lui arrachant cette moitié de lui-même sans la moindre once de pitié. Mû par une impulsion soudaine, Tom se mit à courir, longeant le quai pour rester à la hauteur de cette fenêtre contre laquelle il pouvait voir son jumeau ; son esprit hurlait au train de s'arrêter, d'attendre encore un peu, rien qu'un peu, mais la machine restait sourde à ses appels, lui arrachant cruellement ce frère qu'il connaissait depuis si peu de temps.

Arrivé au bord du quai, ne pouvant aller plus loin, Tom sentit ses forces l'abandonner et se laissa tomber à genoux, poussant un hurlement où se mêlaient rage et douleur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le front contre la pierre, les poings serrés à lui en faire mal et pleurant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait par le passé, chacun de ses sanglots se traduisant par un cri déchirant. Deux bras le soulevèrent du sol, Jörg le prenant doucement dans ses bras ; le jeune châtain se blottit contre lui, ses doigts se resserrant sur la chemise de son père jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les articulations, il se laissa aller à une peine qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir, pleurant encore et encore. Jörg le berça doucement, lançant un dernier regard à ce train qui s'éloignait, puis il ramena son fils dans la voiture.

De son côté, Bill s'était endormi dans les bras de sa mère, terrassé par des larmes qui continuaient de couler le long de son visage pendant son sommeil. Simone, elle, caressait tendrement les cheveux de son fils, regardant de temps à autres le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre dans l'obscurité grandissante...

**OoOoO**

Les jours avaient passé depuis cette fameuse journée, se ressemblant tous dans l'ensemble : Bill ne souriait que très peu et, dans ces rares moments, il ne s'agissait pas de ce sourire franc et joyeux, non, juste un sourire un peu forcé, pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Il n'était pas beaucoup sorti de sa chambre pendant le mois d'août, seulement en compagnie de Georg qui connaissait la vérité et s'efforçait de rendre le sourire à son ami. Le petit brun avait plusieurs fois sourit en sa présence, un sourire un peu triste, mais un sourire quand même ; principalement lorsqu'ils parlaient du camp de vacances et de leurs souvenirs de ce mois de juillet. Mais la plupart du temps, Bill restait plongé dans ses pensées, assis dans sa chambre, laissant tourner un disque de Green Day ; il se levait généralement pour manger, se laver et changer de CD, rien de plus : il n'avait envie de rien.

Il n'avait pas non plus eu le courage de téléphoner : son jumeau pensait-il encore à lui ? Souriait-il en son absence ? S'amusait-il sans lui ? Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, ni le savoir. Il avait bien commencé une lettre mais elle était restée à l'état d'ébauche sur son bureau. Par ailleurs, Tom n'avait pas écrit, ni même appeler... Gustav avait déménagé vers le 20 et vivait lui aussi à Leipzig à présent. Il ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles de Tom, celui-ci ne s'étant pas beaucoup manifesté, à part pour lui dire au revoir... Etait-ce donc ainsi que les choses devaient se finir ? Bill ne savait pas, il se sentait perdu et terriblement vide... Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait aimé lui dire à ce moment-là, de gestes qu'il aurait dû faire ; à présent, il le regrettait. Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il était important pour lui, que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changés depuis le camp de vacances, qu'il voulait toujours être près de lui... Mais il n'avait réussi qu'à dire qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Rien de plus. Il se sentait nul.

Un appel de sa mère le tira de ses pensées. Il porta son attention sur le réveil et lut : 14h45, qu'y avait-il ? Il se leva péniblement de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Même de simples escaliers lui donnaient envie de retourner se terrer dans son antre, mais pour sa mère, il fit l'effort de les descendre et de se rendre à la cuisine : Simone s'y activait, elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et lui montra le gâteau qui était sur la table.

« Gordon doit travailler aujourd'hui mais il te le souhaite aussi. Joyeux anniversaire, mon trésor. »

Ah oui... On était le premier septembre, c'était son anniversaire. Il avait même oublié ça... Il regarda un long moment le gâteau sur la table, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour s'en approcher. Est-ce que Tom fêtait son anniversaire en ce moment même ? Etait-il aussi seul que lui ou avait-il invité des amis ? Sa mère se pencha vers lui :

« Eh bien, Bill ? Tu ne souffles pas tes bougies ? »

« Si, si... » murmura-t-il.

Il s'avança lentement vers la table, n'étant pas sûr de réellement vouloir les souffler, de passer un autre anniversaire sans ce frère qui hantait son esprit. Il inspira profondément pour souffler lorsque la main de sa mère se posa sur sa bouche ; il lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un sourire :

« Il faut d'abord que tu fasses un vœu, mon poussin. »

Ah oui, le vœu. Mais que pouvait-il souhaiter d'autre ? Il aurait voulu que Tom soit là, qu'ils soient ensemble à nouveau, qu'ils rient ensemble à nouveau... Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, il hocha la tête et souffla sur les flammes qui moururent dans un mince filet de fumée blanchâtre. Et voilà... C'était tout. Sa mère lui tendit une petite enveloppe... C'était ça, son cadeau ? Curieux, il la prit et l'ouvrit : elle contenait un petit carton blanc tout simple ; haussant un sourcil, il le sortit de son lit de papier et le retourna pour voir un trait maladroit, une écriture un peu tordue mais lisible...

« ''Ton cadeau t'attend dehors.'' » lut-il à voix haute.

Il leva les yeux vers sa mère, cherchant à comprendre, mais surtout, une nouvelle étincelle brillait au fond de son regard : cette écriture n'était pas celle de sa mère, ni même celle d'un adulte. Elle lui fit un doux sourire et murmura :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va voir. »

Il hésita quelques secondes encore avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée, manquant de tomber en dérapant dans le tournant, et alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ; il saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Là, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!! » cria une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Tom lui sauta au cou, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, ils tombèrent tout les deux par terre, éclatant d'un rire franc et enfantin. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de mots, se serrant dans leurs bras aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient, il pouvait sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson à un rythme effréné et entendre la respiration de l'autre à leur oreille. Bill s'écarta un peu pour regarder son frère et esquissa un sourire :

« Tu pleures ? »

« Nan. » grogna Tom en secouant la tête et en reniflant. « Je pleure jamais. »

« Si, tu pleures ! » insista le petit brun, savourant sa revanche pour toutes les fois où son jumeau l'avait vu dans le même état.

« J'te dis qu'nan ! » répéta le jeune châtain.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... » souffla Bill avant de prendre à nouveau son vis-à-vis dans ses bras. « Comme tu donnais pas de nouvelles... »

« Tu m'en as pas donné non plus. » répliqua le dreadeux.

« Tu aurais vu, Bill, ton frère est une vraie terreur quand il s'y met. » rit Jörg.

« Ah ? » s'étonnèrent le petit brun et sa mère alors que Tom détournait le regard en rougissant et maugréant.

« Il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant le mois... » affirma le père. « La super glue dans les chaussures, le sèche-cheveux de Nicola accroché à la queue du chien du voisin, j'en ai d'ailleurs essuyé une belle ce jour là. Il a ensuite trouvé la merveilleuse idée de remplacer mon après rasage par de l'alcool à 90 degré, d'éparpiller une bonne partie de mes vêtements dans le jardin... C'était d'ailleurs la première fois de ma vie que je le voyais passer la tondeuse à gazon. Après j'avais un rendez-vous très important pour la boîte et Tom m'a malencontreusement envoyé de la confiture sur la chemise en me passant la cuillère, j'ai voulu me changer et bizarrement la machine à laver tournait avec toutes mes chemises dedans. J'ai dû aller demander au voisin de m'en prêter une. »

« Tout ça ? » s'étonnèrent Simone et Bill.

« Et ce n'est pas tout. » soupira Jörg, prenant un air faussement malheureux de chien battu. « J'ai eu le droit à un sac de glaçons dans le lit, mais comme le sac était pas étanche, j'ai eu tout le loisir de dormir le derrière dans la flotte. Je vous raconte pas le bazar pour faire sécher le matelas ensuite. Ensuite, j'ai un ami qui est venu à la maison et Tom a été très gentil et serviable, je me demandais même ce qu'il lui prenait lorsque mon invité à recraché son whisky : mon cher rejeton y avait dissout presque la moitié de la salière... »

« T'en avais des idées ! » sourit admirativement le petit brun à son jumeau. « Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

« Et encore heureux. » grogna sa mère. « Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! »

« Ça veut dire que je suis mal élevé, sympa... » grogna Tom.

« Mais non, mon poussin, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » rit sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Mais ça devait être super marrant ! » rit Bill.

« T'imagines même pas. » sourit son jumeau par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère.

« Que je ne vous y prenne pas à me faire des choses comme ça ou je vous promets que vous regretterez immédiatement d'en avoir eu l'idée. » menaça la mère.

Elle eût néanmoins du mal à réprimer un sourire face aux visages faussement apeurés de ses deux enfants qu'elle serra dans ses bras et invita à aller manger le gâteau, ce qui, visiblement, leur faisait très plaisir. Elle se retourna et adressa un sourire amusé à son ex-mari :

« Il t'en a fait voir des belles... »

« Et encore, je ne t'ai pas parlé des pneus crevés, du radio-réveil furieux à trois heures du matin, des marches d'escaliers enduites d'huile, du chewing-gum qui rend la langue bleue – j'ai adoré juste avant une conférence, vraiment – et j'ai aussi eu droit au coup de la fausse cigarette, Tom faisait semblant de fumer devant la maison pour que les voisins viennent me taper sur les doigts parce que j'éduquais mal mon fils et que j'étais un père indigne. Il y a aussi eu la réunion de travail à la maison où tous les invités se sont cassés la figure en sortant de table car tous leurs lacets avaient été attachés ensemble. »

« C'est pas vrai ? » souffla la femme en écarquillant les yeux.

« Si. » opina Jörg. « Et c'est dommage que tu n'aies pas vu le coup de la voiture téléguidée traînant un steak derrière elle pour attirer le chien des voisins, un Danois, lorsqu'il y a eu un cocktail chez mon patron. C'était assez spécial au milieu des convives et surtout à côté du buffet, j'ai bien cru perdre mon travail ce jour-là... »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? » s'inquiéta Simone.

« Non, par contre je me suis énervé contre Tom, ce qui, je pense, est tout à fait normal ; et il s'en est résulté une grève de la faim. » termina l'homme. « J'ai cru qu'il allait m'achever. C'est à ce moment-là que je t'ai appelée. »

« Je vois... » sourit son ancienne femme. « Quel phénomène, ce petit Tom. Il ne manque pas de ressources. »

« Et toi, bien sûr, tu l'admires. » soupira son vis-à-vis. « C'est bien les femmes, ça. »

« Je suis une mère. » sourit son interlocutrice. « Et puis tu es toujours vivant, non ? »

Sur ces quelques mots, elle retourna dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le gâteau devant lequel les jumeaux faisaient des yeux de prédateurs en pleine contemplation de leur proie, et l'amena dans la salle à manger pour le découper. Bill observait la scène avec un grand sourire mais celui-ci disparut alors peu à peu, attirant la curiosité de son frère :

« Bill ? » demanda-t-il. « Quoi y a ? »

« Non, je... » commença le petit brun. « Je me dis juste que c'est bien que tu sois là pour notre anniversaire. »

Le jeune dreadeux cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et, comprenant l'inquiétude de son jumeau, il afficha un large sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant :

« Idiot ! C'est ça ton cadeau ! »

« Hein ? » Bill se frottait la tête, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

« Je pars plus ! » annonça le châtain. « Je vais rester là, ici, avec toi et maman ! »

« Hein... ? » son frère n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Maman et lui ont discuté et ils ont dit que si p'pa pouvait venir nous voir quand il voulait, alors c'était d'accord ! »

Le petit brun en était bouche bée, mais bien vite un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il sauta dans les bras de son vis-à-vis, fou de joie, tous deux sautant et riant à qui mieux mieux. Ils avaient la sensation de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux, comme cela est souvent le cas dans des moments de bonheur intense. Simone et Jörg regardèrent un moment leurs enfants avec tendresse, heureux de les voir aussi vivants et débordants de joie. Leur mère les appela alors dans la salle à manger, allumant les onze bougies sur le gâteau ; leur père, quant à lui, prit son appareil photo et demanda aux jumeaux de se mettre côte à côte pour souffler leurs bougies ; chose pour laquelle les deux petits monstres ne se firent pas priés, grimpant sur la même chaise.

« Prêt ? » lança Tom.

« Quand tu veux. » sourit Bill.

Et le flash de l'appareil photo immortalisa ce moment si spécial pour les deux enfants : leur premier vrai anniversaire ensemble et probablement celui qui resterait à jamais graver dans leur mémoire comme le meilleur de tous...

**OoOoO**

OoOoO

**OoOoO**

« Bill ! Tu viens ? » Tom arriva dans la chambre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nicola et p'pa sont arrivés, on t'attend tous pour manger : ça fait trois plombes que je t'appelle. »

« Ah, désolé... » murmura son vis-à-vis en se redressant un peu sur son lit. « J'étais perdu dans nos souvenirs... »

Le jeune guitariste haussa un sourcil et s'approcha, esquissant un sourire à la vue de la photo qui démarrait leur album photo à deux. Effectivement, il s'en souvenait, lui aussi, et il hocha la tête. Bill esquissa un sourire, tendit les bras pour lui emprisonner le cou et lui vola un chaste baiser avant de se détacher de lui.

« Joyeux anniversaire, frérôt. »

« ... Idiot... » grogna Tom en se détournant, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

Le jeune chanteur sourit de plus belle et rangea l'album photo avant de se lever. Cela l'amusait de voir que son jumeau ne changeait pas, toujours aussi timide... Pour sûr, il lui avait fallut beaucoup de patience et il avait connu beaucoup de hauts et de bas car ça n'avait été qu'à leur anniversaire de quinze ans que Tom avait pris son courage à deux mains, lui avait offert un collier et l'avait embrassé avant de lui demander si cela le gênerait de sortir avec lui. Ça avait été une déclaration un peu maladroite et confuse, mais à aucun moment Bill n'avait songé se moquer de lui : il l'avait trouvé tellement mignon, tête baissée, le regard fuyant et les joues rougissant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles bancales. Il avait donné sa réponse immédiatement, lui rendant son baiser ; et cela faisait aujourd'hui deux ans qu'ils vivaient leur histoire à eux, dans le plus grand secret, sans que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit : il était si facile de faire passer le moindre geste de tendresse pour une simple bonne entente entre frères jumeaux. Même Gustav et Georg ne le savaient pas. C'était leur secret, à eux et à eux seul...

Le jeune brun esquissa un tendre sourire, sentant le collier de ses quinze ans tapoter contre ses clavicules à chacun de ses pas ; ce fut une ombre qui le fit sursauter, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Tom s'écarta alors, enfonçant sa casquette sur son crâne pour dissimuler sa gêne, tout en articulant un :

« Bon anniv'. »

Le visage de Bill se fendit en un large sourire et il emboîta le pas à son frère.

**ENDE**

Sahad : Voilà ! Je vous aurais bien fait attendre pour ce chapitre mais je me suis régalé(e) à l'écrire, j'espère que vous éprouverez le même plaisir en le lisant. Donc voilà, c'est ainsi que se finit cette histoire. Elle vous a plu ?


End file.
